Uchihas of Remnant: Holiday Chapters
by silentshadow01
Summary: Holiday chapters based off of my main story, Uchihas of Remnant. Updates whenever a holiday rolls by. Happy New Year. (Ended)
1. Info

**Hello Everyone how's it going**

**For those who know me you should be able to recognize my holiday chapters I had in my main story is gone now. It is because I felt that if I keep putting those chapters in there it would soon clutter up the story, so I decided to make another story to put all future holiday chapters here. Enjoy**


	2. Halloween

**Happy Halloween everyone~! In tradition of what I normally do on a holiday I make a special chapter for my main story. . . This _ISN'T_ my main story but seeing as so many of you love it so that I decided to make a Halloween chapter, with some plot added in mind you, for you lot as well as make Halloween special for my main story Death's Academy**

**Note that I actually had to skip a year of the story to do this so the timeline is bit funky but plot points will be given in the next chapter to explain what has happened to bring up to speed. So sit back, relax and enjoy this Halloween special**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin the Halloween special**

* * *

"Remind me again, why the hell am I doing this" Sasuke asked irritably as he was forced to wear a vampire outfit with cloak, fangs, old fashion suit and all.

"Because I need someone to watch Tsuki as she trick or treats. I can't do it because I was called to do something at Beacon because apparently someone spiked the punch bowl at Halloween party the staff is holding. So Glynda and I need to deal with it" Itachi explained with a sigh

"I know that but I meant is WHY DO I HAVE TO DRESS UP!" Sasuke shouted angrily at his brother. Apparently when someone is taking shower it is considered rude to barge in, drag him out of the bathroom and force him into a costume

"Because why not" Itachi said with a smile while Sasuke looked at him dryly

"I. . Fucking. Hate you" Sasuke said slowly

"I love you too little brother" Itachi said with a smirk

"Saku, Saku!" A tiny voice called out as the two siblings turned to see a one year old little girl dressed in a dark green princess outfit with her hair tied up like her mothers running up to them

"What is it Tsuki" Sasuke asked as he kneeled down to his niece

"Hug~" Tsuki cooed as she wrapped her tiny arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled softly before returning the hug as he stood up, carrying Tsuki in one arm

"See, even Tsuki wants to go with you" Itachi said as Sasuke gave him a half-hearted glare

"Now Tsuki, be sure to say thank you after they gave you your treats, okay" Itachi told his daughter who nodded vigorously

"Okay, papa" Tsuki said cutely as Itachi chuckled before placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"Come on Itachi, those idiots won't deal with themselves" Glynda said dryly before going over to Sasuke and Tsuki, who the latter was now riding on the former's back with her legs draped on both sides of his neck while she was leaning on the back of his head as she looked up at her mother with big eyes "Be good for your uncle" Glynda said sincerely

"Okay mama" Tsuki said with a nod as her mother planted a soft kiss on her forehead before turning her attention to Sasuke who looked bored at the moment

"Be sure to keep an eye on her Sasuke" Glynda asked with an underlining warning that if anything happens to her daughter she will make his life a living hell

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her "The worst that's going to happen today is the cavities she's going to get from all that candy she's going to eat"

"Yay~ candy! Let's go Saku" Tsuki said tugging on Sasuke's hair lightly

"Alright, alright I'm going" Sasuke said with a lightly amused expression "We'll be back before it gets too dark or if Tsuki falls asleep" Sasuke called out to the other occupants of the room as he exited the house with Tsuki still riding on his back

Sasuke walked down the street until he pulled Tsuki off his shoulders so she could go trick or treating. Sasuke followed slightly behind his niece as he watched several families with their kids. Sasuke pulled out a blood packet that was filled with tomato juice which he was currently drinking as he followed Tsuki to the next house and waited at the edge of the lawn. Sasuke listened to the happy laughter of kids that passed by before he heard some giggles as he felt a sense of dread wash over him. He looked into the corner of his eyes as he saw a group of girls his age gigging at him before letting out a tired sigh knowing that his supposed fangirls found him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw that a few of them said encouraged one of them to go talk to him and pushed her towards him. She sauntered towards as Sasuke let out a aggravated sigh of having to deal with this now

"Hey buddy, did I make you wait" A happy-go-lucky voice of Yang's said as Sasuke noticed she was behind him and allowed her to wrap her arm around his shoulder. Sasuke looked at Yang and saw she was wearing a witch outfit that had some modifications that would make mothers disapprove of her even thinking about wearing as the costume showed a significant amount of her bust

"Not really, just waiting for Tsuki to finish" Sasuke said playing along as the girl that was walking towards him looked devastated then angry before pulling back in fear from Yang's glare with her eyes a piercing red. The girl rushed back to her friends who walked away quickly from the two.

As soon as the girls were gone Sasuke let out a tired sigh "Thank you Yang, at least you're good for something" Sasuke said wryly

"What's that supposed to mean" Yang said with a pout as Sasuke let out a scoff as he pulled away from Yang

"Saku, Look what I got!" Tsuki exclaimed happily as she showed him her bucket of candy

"That's nice Tsuki" Sasuke said as Tsuki noticed Yang who stood next to Sasuke

"Hi Ya-Ya" Tsuki said cutely as she waved at Yang who waved back

"Where's Ruby?" Sasuke asked before getting his answer

"Sorry I'm late, there was a house on the other side of the street passing out giant bars of chocolate" Ruby said with a huff. Sasuke turned to her and his brow twitched in irritation at what he saw her wear

Ruby was wearing a full ninja garb that covered her face, along with her red cloak. If wasn't for the fact the girl was considered a close friend he would be insulted that she wore a ninja outfit that just brought back memories of his past life.

"You okay Sasuke?" Ruby asked bringing Sasuke out of his stupor "You're just glaring at me and it's kinda unnerving" Ruby said shuffling behind Yang

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about" Sasuke said waving it off as they didn't look convince

"Come on, let's go already" Tsuki said jumping up and down as Ruby giggled at her as the girl grabbed Tsuki's hand as the two went down the street to the next house together

"You okay?" Yang asked sincerely

"Yea, I'm fine just thinking about something you don't need worry about" Sasuke said as Yang didn't look convinced but let it go knowing that he'll talk if he wants to. Yang walked towards the other two girls as she left Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke thought with a sigh about his past life before wondering how his old friends are doing. They all probably got married by now and have kids of their own, Naruto is probably the Hokage. Sakura probably became a second coming of Tsunade with that monstrous strength of hers and her medical knowledge. Kakashi is probably living a peaceful life as he watches the next generation come into the now peaceful world. Sasuke wondered if they still think about him or if they even cared that he was gone. Sasuke shook his head with a sigh and shook those thoughts out of his head as that was the past and this was now.

Sasuke was going to catch up with the girls before noticing something in the distance as he narrowed his eyes at it as his Sharingan activated "It seems I'm going to be killing today" Sasuke said in a low voice as he disappeared from his spot but not before leaving a clone in his place.

Sasuke appeared on a tree above the target as he noticed it was more of Ironwoods' agents spying on them. Sasuke internally_ 'tsk'_ as he dropped down silently behind the three agents who were looking down on a scope. Sasuke walked up to one and tapped his shoulder, the man turned to look who it was and stared at him. The man continued staring at him before trying to get up and tackle Sasuke, only for his throat to be slit from Sasuke's kunai he kept hidden his body

The second the man's body fell the other two spies jumped back with their guns aimed at Sasuke who jumped up and kicked one of them to the side. As Sasuke dropped down he grabbed the barrel of the other man's gun and pulled it forward before jabbing it back into the man's chest as he let go of the gun. Sasuke gave him a quick jab to face then kneed him in the gut before grabbing the back of the man's shirt collar and flipped him over onto his stomach as Sasuke put the gun under the man's neck and with a quick jerk he snapped the man's neck using the barrel of the gun

When Sasuke turned to the remaining member he wasn't there anymore. Sasuke looked around for where he could've gone only to sense something, Sasuke quickly ducked as the man appeared out of nowhere and tried to roundhouse kick him. Sasuke tried to attack the man but he disappeared and reappeared above Sasuke who quickly jumped when the man punched the ground as it cracked underneath the man's fist

"Hn, seems they sent a hunter this time instead of the usual grunts" Sasuke muttered to himself as the man's aura lit up as did Sasuke's as the two began circling each other slowly. Sasuke stopped as the man disappeared as Sasuke quickly blocked with his right arm as the man reappeared with a kick. Sasuke grabbed the man's leg and pulled him towards himself as he punched the man square in the face as the man's disappeared as he reappeared punching Sasuke in his side. Sasuke grabbed his arm and elbowed the man's face who then staggered back from the pain as Sasuke sweeped his feet underneath him as the man fell back only to disappear and reappear a few feet away. The man jumped back up in a stance "This is getting irritating" Sasuke said as his eyes flared with his Sharingan.

Before the man could even teleport Sasuke appeared in front of him as he was hit with three consecutive punches. The man then disappeared as Sasuke simply raised his arm to block another as he moved faster than the man could see punched his kneecap in as he fell down screaming. The man disappeared and started teleporting from building top to building top. When the man appeared on another building and was about to teleport to another he was grabbed by his neck by Sasuke

**"TSUKUYOMI" **

Sasuke shouted as his Sharingan turned into it's Mangekyou form. The man struggled in Sasuke's grip "Why can't I teleport" The man demanded hysterically

"Because you're in my world now" Sasuke said darkly as the man blinked before realizing everything turned monochrome

"W-Where am I" The man asked hysterically

**"Hell" **

The man turned to see a creature in black flames and armor look at him with red eyes

**"You will tell me everything you know or else"** The thing threatened

"I-I'll tell you, please let me go" The man pleaded in fear

**"I thought so, Now. Open your mind"** The creature shouted as the man's world turned black as he screamed in fear

o~o~o~o~o~

Sasuke looked down at the man on the ground twitching vigorously as the man spouted out information of who hired him and why. Sasuke let out a 'tsk' as this was considered the second strike Ironwood has and the second the third comes along all his men is going to die

"It seems I got everything I need from you, I don't need you any longer" Sasuke said as he raised his foot and stomped on the man's neck "Know that I never promised to let you live" Sasuke said to the now corpse as he set it on fire using one of his fire styles. Sasuke soon left the smoldering pile and went to the other corpses and disposed of them as well.

Sasuke soon returned to his group and subtly dismissed his clone as he took his place without the others noticing as he gained the memories of what they were doing. From what he gained it was just the normal trick or treating routine with Yang making a joke once in awhile

Tsuki let out a cute yawn as Sasuke smirked "Seems it's time to go home" Sasuke said softly

"Aw~ Do you have to go now" Yang complained childishly as Sasuke rolled his eyes at her

"It's way past Tsuki's bedtime and she can barely stand up by herself" Sasuke said pointing to Tsuki who was wobbling slightly as she let out another yawn

"Alright good point. Goodnight you two" Yang said

"Night Tsuki" Ruby said

"Say goodnight Tsuki" Sasuke said softly to his niece

"Nigh nigh Ya-Ya, Ru" Tsuki said with a yawn as Sasuke lifted her up as she soon fell asleep in his arms while sucking on her thumb

"See you two back in school" Sasuke said as the two girls said goodnight as Sasuke left them to their business. Sasuke walked back to Itachi's home and walked in as he was met with silence as it appeared the two adults weren't back yet. Sasuke walked to Tsuki's room and walked in as he walked over to her bed and gently placed her into her bed "Goodnight Tsuki" Sasuke said softly as he tucked her into bed before walking towards the door

"Nigh, Nigh" Tsuki said softly as Sasuke stopped to look back to see her sleeping peacefully in her bed with a soft smile. Sasuke smiled himself before softly closing the door behind him.

"We're back" Itachi's voice rang out as Sasuke walked towards the entrance to see his two older siblings putting their stuff down

"Welcome back" Sasuke greeted politely

"How was your Halloween" Itachi asked

"The usual, nothing interesting" Sasuke said dully as he looked into Itachi's eyes as he would tell him the real thing later

"Is Tsuki asleep" Glynda asked quietly so she wouldn't wake up her daughter

"Yea, I just put her in bed" Sasuke said as Glynda nodded

"I'll go check on her" Glynda said as she pecked Itachi's cheek before going to check on Tsuki

As soon as she left Itachi turned to Sasuke "Strike two just happened" Sasuke stated as Itachi nodded grimly

"One more time and everything the man has worked for is going to be on fire when we're done with him" Itachi said darkly

"I still say we should do it now, then wait for him to attack" Sasuke demanded in a hush voice so Glynda wouldn't hear

"Patience brother let us hope he learns not to mess with us anymore. If not" Itachi said as he cracked his knuckles "No mercy" Itachi said darkly. Sasuke nodded as Itachi let out a huff as the two fell into silence ". . . . So how much candy did she bring" Itachi asked as Sasuke just pointed to bucket that Tsuki was carrying. Itachi had a wry smile at the overstuffed pumpkin bucket with pieces of candy falling off the top and onto the table "Well at least Tsuki had a great time out, thank you again for watching over her" Itachi said as Sasuke nodded

"Anything brother, well I'm going home. See you later" Sasuke said waving goodbye to his brother as he left back home for a goodnight sleep

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that tidbit, to be truthful that was actually more plot of the story than a holiday special. So fix that I'm adding something that just been riddling my mind for awhile. Enjoy :)**

* * *

". . . . . . . Why am I here again" Sasuke asked dryly as he stood in front of a children establishment called _'Freddy Fazzbear's pizza'_ at eleven o'clock at night while wearing a night-watchmen uniform

"Don't you remember Sasuke" Itachi reminded his brother as he was dropping him off for the night

"They had it coming, plus I told you I hate places like this and I only tolerated coming because Tsuki's friend was having a birthday here" Sasuke said hotly as Itachi rolled his eyes at him

"You attacked the manager because you thought he was a pedophile" Itachi stated blandly as he remembered the scene from earlier today as Sasuke grabbed the manager by the throat and threw him into a retro arcade machine

"You didn't see the look in his eyes like me. Plus I know for a fact you would've done the same damn thing as me if you saw it as well" Sasuke stated dryly as Itachi let out a huff

"You're lucky the man didn't press charges and the only thing he asked was for you to work the night shift as night watch to pay him back for the broken machine" Itachi pointed out dryly

"Couldn't I just pay him with Lien I have, I'm know for a fact I have enough to pay him back" Sasuke

"Well that's because I want you to know what it means to spend time doing some normal hard work" Itachi stated as Sasuke stared at him with a twitch above his brow

"You're just saying that because you don't want to pay the man, don't you" Sasuke asked irritable as Itachi gave him a smile

"I'll come pick you up in the morning, try not to burn the place to ground before I get here" Itachi asked as Sasuke swore if he wasn't his brother he would kill him. . . . . Again. Now Sasuke feels slightly bad about that thought

Sasuke sighed as he shook his head tiredly at his brother "I won't do anything I swear" Sasuke said blandly as Itachi let out a little chuckle

"I'll see you later" Itachi said as he left Sasuke alone in front of the desolate pizzeria

Sasuke let out a sigh as he checked his watch as it showed that it was now 11:30 "Might as well get inside" Sasuke said blandly as he walked in through the employee's entrance. He walked into the dining area and past the creepy animatronics that stood on the stage and down the east hall towards the office where he is to stay at. Sasuke let out a sigh as he entered the office and sat down on the chair provided as he noticed a tablet on the desk with a sticky note that says 'use me'

Sasuke raised a brow but picked the tablet up as it showed different rooms at a push of a button. As Sasuke was settling in the phone began to ring, he was going to answer it but the machine began to play a recording

_"Hello, Hello? Uh I wanted to record this message for you, to help you get settled down on your first night" _

Sasuke raised a brow at the message, why would he need help. All you need to do is make sure no one comes in and steals anything, though why would anyone steal from this place is a mystery because this place is a dump

_"Um, I actually worked at that office before you, finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so, I know it could be a bit overwhelming but I will tell you there's nothing to worry about, you'll do fine"_

At that Sasuke looked down the hallways because he swore he heard something move

_"So let's just focus on getting you through your first night, okay?"_

Sasuke then turned back to the recording wondering where this was going and wondering if he could find the button to shut off this annoying recording

_"Ah, let's see first there is an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, ah it a kinda legal thing you know"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned against the desk as he was halfheartedly listening to the voice

_"Welcome to Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazzbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering a damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed in ninety days as soon as property premise is thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced, blah blah blah"_

Now Sasuke was paying attention, what kind of pizzeria has a legal notice like that

_"Now I know it sounds bad, but there is surely nothing to worry about. Uh the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night"_

Okay now Sasuke was seriously paying attention as he looked down both hallways as he swore he heard something

_"But do I blame them, No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath then I'd be a bit irritable at night two" _

Sasuke just stared dully at the phone while thinking what he meant by irritable at night

_"So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children and you need to show them a little respect, right, okay"_

Sasuke scoffed at that, he was certain that Tsuki actually was scared of these animatronics and the only reason she came was for her friends birthday

_"So just be aware the characters tend to wander a bit, uh they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh something about servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the day too but then there was the bite of 87'. . Yeah, it is amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know"_

Sasuke stared at the phone before pulling out a kunai as he stared down on the monitors which showed the three animatronics were still in their place

_"Now concerning your safety, the only RISK to you as the night watchmen there is the fact these characters, uh if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person. T-They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on"_

Now Sasuke was sure he heard something as if something was hopping around, then that was when he remembered one of the animatronics was a rabbit or whatever that thing is supposed to be. Sasuke just glared down the hallway where the sound was coming from and looked down at his tablet to show the rabbit, Bonnie, was not on the stage but on the dining room floor. Sasuke glared at the screen as he continued listening to the recording

_"Now since that's against the rules here in Freddy Fazzbear's pizza, they'll probably try to uh~. Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeam wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully stuffed inside one of those could cause a bit of, discomfort. . . And death"_

Sasuke stopped glaring at the tablet to glare at the man on the phone for being so nonchalant about this and swore if this man isn't dead he'll kick his ass when he finds him

_"Uh, the only parts of you that'll see the light of day would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. . . .Y-Yea they don't tell you these things when you sign up"_

"You think" Sasuke said blandly to the recording as he turned back to the tablet to find Bonnie was gone from the dining room "Shit"

_"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if absolutely necessary gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight"_ the recording stopped as Sasuke stared at the phone before turning to the door

"Why would closing the door waste power? Wouldn't it be wasting power just to hold the damn thing up?" Sasuke questioned that logic of a mechanical door before looking down at his tablet to see how much power he has. He saw he has about 67% power and apparently it was already 2 o'clock. Sasuke stared at the power usage before looking up at the annoying reverberating fan. Sasuke stared at the fan before turning it off and noticed the energy bar that showed how much power was being used on the first bar half itself "Oh you got to be shitting me" Sasuke said blandly at the fact the fan itself was using so much energy

Sasuke looked down at the screen and saw the damn rabbit wasn't anywhere in the dining room, or the backstage. Sasuke looked around until he looked a the right left hall camera and saw it was looking directly at the camera. Sasuke lifted his head up and was welcomed with an nightmare inducing scream that would haunt the minds of lesser men. Sasuke wasn't one of those men

Sasuke instinctively kicked the machine back as it stumbled back before saw punched it right in its jaw causing the metal to dent as it fell down to the ground. Sasuke then got on top of the animatronic and began to wail on it repeatedly until it's skull was nothing but scrap and wires that spark slightly as it's body twitch which Sasuke Responded with one more punch which caused its body to go still

"Damn machine, thinking it can get the better of a shinobi" Sasuke taunted as he then jumped back when a weird looking chicken/duck cackled at him

_**"Let's Eat"**_ it's animatronic voice sparked out as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at it

Just about it was going to attack Sasuke, he asked it a question "The hell are you a chicken or a duck" Sasuke asked as Chica seemed shocked but then looked down at it's. . . Hands? In question wondering that itself as it had web feet but a chicken mouth

Sasuke took that moment of confusion as he grabbed both of its arms and planted both of his feet on its chest as he began pulling. The mechanical joints let out a loud creak as Sasuke pulled harder until it let out an audible snap as both of its arms were ripped out of its joints. Chica let out a loud scream of possibly pain as Sasuke jumped over its body and grabbed it's head as he began pulling hard until the neck pulled out of the body with wires still attached. Sasuke kept pulling as the wires snapped and soon the neck part along with the entire head was ripped off the animatronic body

Sasuke tossed the head aside as he stared down at the two now dead animatronics with a huff before sitting back down. He stared down at the tablet and saw that the bear, Freddy hasn't moved an inch yet and wondered why. Sasuke flipped to a different camera, waited and then flipped back and still nothing. Sasuke kept on doing that until when he flipped to the next camera was of 'Pirates Cove' where he saw a fox head and half of it's body sticking out of the curtains of the out of order part of the pizzeria

Sasuke put down the tablet then back up and noticed that it moved a bit and kept on doing it until it had only a foot left behind the curtain. Sasuke let out a tsk and placed the tablet down and waited for the fox as he heard it actually running while he stared at the door switch and smiled evilly. Sasuke picked up Chica's head and when he heard the fox coming closer he threw the head at the door button and closed the door just as Foxy jumped at him causing the fox to hit face first on the door. Sasuke jumped out of his seat and slammed his fist on the door button causing it to open to reveal Foxy currently stumbling back with it's snout dented. Sasuke ran up and drop kicked the fox as it was thrown back to the wall as it slid down to ground as Sasuke grabbed Chica's head again and began smashing it against Foxy's head repeatedly

After smashing Foxy's head with Chica's head which both the latter and former's head was now half it's original size. Sasuke let out a huff as he dropped Chica's deformed head next to Foxy's dead animatronic body. Sasuke walked back into the office as he sat down with a sigh of relief as he noticed it was 4:50

Just when he was going to take the breather the lights turned off and the generator let out a whirl as it powered down "Oh you have to be fucking kidding me" Sasuke said irritably to himself as he heard a music box play as he turned to see Freddy standing in the darkness with his eyes glowing with the song. Sasuke listened to the song as it sounded familiar "I swear I heard this song before" Sasuke muttered as he watched the bear just stand outside the room playing the song until it ended as he heard its footsteps make its way toward him

Sasuke sat at his seat uninterested as the bear soon popped out of nowhere trying to grab Sasuke but only grabbed thin air. Freddy looked around confused as it stared at where Sasuke was but only a dust cloud remained where he was. There was soon a loud multiple chirping sound echoing throughout the pizzeria as the lights came back on, but not only in the office but the entire pizzeria. Freddy's head turn to look everywhere to why the lights came on so early until he heard the chirping sound get louder and saw Sasuke walking with Chidori in hand

"I should've done that sooner, would've made this business a way lot easier" Sasuke said dryly as just restarted the generator with his Chidori. Freddy in a vain attempt tried to grab Sasuke but was quickly impaled by Sasuke's Chidori as it grabbed Sasuke's shoulder in a vain attempt to keep standing. The Chidori soon dissipated as Sasuke ripped his hand out of the bears chest and back as he held in his hand the main processing unit of the bear and crushed it in his hand

The bear soon fell down with a loud crash as Sasuke walked over it and sat back down on his chair with an audible breath of relief until he remembered something "Toreador" Sasuke said as he smacked his fist against his hand "That's the name of the song it was playing, who knew Glynda's taste in music would make me recognize the song" Sasuke joked as he leaned back against his chair as that was the last animatronic to deal with. He then began looking through the drawers of the desk to look for something and found a bottle of wine "Well I guess the previous watchmen had to deal with this somehow" Sasuke mused before looking up and actually jumping back at what he saw

Sitting on top of the desk was a lifeless gold fur version of Freddy as it was posed as if it was dead. Sasuke stared at the animatronic as he turned around and sighed before looking back and jumped again when the bear was gone. Sasuke just stared at where the bear was and slowly picked up the tablet and looked at before looking back up to see the bear was back but it moved slightly from its last position. Sasuke stared at the bear before smiling evilly as he began looking back at the tablet and bear repeatedly

As he was doing this the bear was moving ever so like in clay-mation movie as it began to reach its hand out towards Sasuke before pulling it back to put against his mouth as if it was going to puke. It then let out a voice as Sasuke realized it was trying to say something every time he put the tablet up and back down

"**ST**-"

"*"

"-**TO**-"

"*"

"-**OO**-"

"*"

"-**OO**-"

"*"

"-**OP**"

"This has got to be the funniest thing I have ever done" Sasuke said with a laugh as he placed the tablet down and let it be as the bear was now panting heavily with oil spilling out of its mouth

"**You bastard**" The bear spoke hatefully with a distorted voice at Sasuke who looked amused

"You think something that's been killing people for awhile would be better at its job" Sasuke joked as the bear raised its eyeless head to glare at Sasuke "But enough of that, it's almost time for me to leave as my shift is almost over and I would like to finish this now, so if you don't mind" Sasuke said taking a napkin and putting it in the wine bottle and lit the napkin "I have things to do" Sasuke said casually

"Sasuke, you here" Itachi called out as the two looked and saw Itachi at the doorway with the manager in a choke hold "Ah there you are, and I see you dealt with the murderous animatronics" Itachi mused as he stared at the destroyed animatronics and then towards Sasuke holding a newly concocted Molotov cocktail in his hand that he was about to throw at the remaining animatronic "You know it was the strangest thing, I decided to look up this place and found so many missing kid reports and murder reports about this place. Seems you were right about the first part so I decided to find the manager and make him talk and boy did he talk after the second broken finger" Itachi joked as the man struggled in Itachi's grip

"HELP ME!" The manager shouted

"Shut it you" Itachi said punching the man upside his head

"And your point" Sasuke asked dryly as if there wasn't a murderous machine sitting right next to him

"I did say you shouldn't burn this place down before I get here did I not" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke stared at him before smirking himself. Sasuke got off his seat and tossed the still burning Molotov over his shoulder as it hit the Golden Freddy's body as it let out a blood curdling scream of pain as the two siblings plus manager exited the building. As the left the building the police were parked outside along with their father who was leaning against his car

"You know, sometimes I forget you're a cop" Sasuke said dryly as Fugaku feigned being hurt which Sasuke scoffed at

"Alright father, enough acting take this man away" Itachi said as held out the manager in his hand

"I'm glad you caught this bastard, we've been looking for the killer of all those people and abductor of those children" Fugaku spat out at the man trembling "But don't worry about it" Fugaku said with a smile as the man looked confused "Because people who's family you ruined will be watching your execution. Take him away" Fugaku ordered his men as they dragged the man away in a cop car ". . . . So. . . What are going to do about that" Fugaku said pointing to the now burning Freddy's

"I figured go home and eat breakfast" Itachi said as the two mulled over it

"I could go for some breakfast" Fugaku said with a smile

"Breakfast sounds good" Sasuke agreed as the trio went home as the entire family ate breakfast together which the females asked why the occasion which they all shrugged and said it was good family bonding. No one made note of why Sasuke had motor oil on his clothes of that morning as he ate in peace

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that Halloween special. The actual chapters will return in about three weeks as that is about the time I would be finish updating the rest of my stories.**

**Also on another not Halloween related not, The team name for Sasuke's team is to be changed. I know what you're thinking but I already submitted my character for the old team name, yes I know but don't worry about that as I'll still consider your OC nonetheless, though if I choose yours we may have to change your name to match the new one.**

**The new name of his team has three variations, depending who is added in. The team name is called Team S.E.V.N/ S.V.I.N/ S.V.U.N and I chose this name because it is able to give me some ideas for when I use the name**

**Another thing, I have already chosen one character for the team who will be taking the N role of the name. The character will be revealed after I have the remaining two join in and that'll be in a long time until I start the actual canon story so you have time to submit your characters**

**Well that is all for now, I hope you all have a happy Halloween and I'll see you all later, Bye~**


	3. Thanksgiving

**Hey Happy Thanksgiving everyone :D**

**You know it's odd how this chapter came out better then I thought. And I even made another special for my main story but this came out way better *Shrugs* odd how that happens.**

**Also I gave up on trying to tie this special in the timeline of the story so I have absolutely no idea where to put this so meh just think of it as a omake.**

**But anyways, I hope you all like this small holiday special. Enjoy**

* * *

Autumn has come as gentle breezes, cool nights, and golden orange leaves covered the trees. The Uchiha home was filled with a hustle of activity as Mikoto was putting down the tableware for their guests. The Xiao Longs were coming to have Thanksgiving feast with them

"Sasuke is Itachi here yet" Mikoto called out to her son who was in the living room reading a school book as he previously lied about having to do work for school as he did not want to mess with his mother's trying to get everything set up. Even his father was staying out of her way as he didn't want to be scolded for doing something wrong that he had no idea he was doing wrong in the first place

"He's not here yet mother, don't worry you already made him promise, swear, and even make an oath to come so he'll come" Sasuke said dryly with a hint of mirth because that was a pretty interesting event that nearly made him burst out laughing at the way Itachi acted when mother put all those oaths on him to come

And as if they were speaking of the devil the door opened to reveal Itachi with Glynda and Tsuki who was holding onto her mother's hand "Why are you looking at me like that" Itachi asked rhetorically as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Mother's going hysterical about this little gathering we have today. So you might as well go into the kitchen to tell her your here or she'll go into a fit" Sasuke explained as their father chuckled

"That's putting it lightly" Fugaku muttered as he turned the page of his newspaper

"I'll go talk to her, when are the Xiao Longs coming by the way" Itachi asked as he moved across living room

"In about-" Sasuke said as he looked at the clock on the wall behind the couch "An hour or so" Sasuke said with a shrug as Itachi nodded as he went into the kitchen to try and get their mother to relax a bit

"Hello Glynda, how have you been" Fugaku asked his daughter-in-law as he put the newspaper down. Glynda sat down on the other side of the couch Sasuke was on as Tsuki went over to Sasuke who was still reading.

"I've been fine, thank you for asking-" Glynda stopped what she was saying as she was mumbling something incoherent

"Still not used to calling me dad huh" Fugaku said with a chuckle as Glynda looked away with an embarrassed cough

"Sorry I just can't find the voice to call you or your wife my-" Glynda said rolling her hand for him to understand as Fugaku chuckled with a shake of his head

"You got to relax a bit Glynda and just let these things happen. Heck look at Sasuke, he's not doing anything to stop what's happening to him" Fugaku said trying to stifle his laughter when he gestured to Sasuke as Glynda looked and smacked her hand against her mouth at what she saw

Sasuke was sitting on the couch while Tsuki apparently had gotten hold of ribbons as she pulled Sasuke's hair into several pigtails. What more was that Sasuke had a straight face while this was happening, minus the twitching eye as the faint red of his Sharingan threatening to activate due to irritation

"If you even laugh I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions" Sasuke said through gritted teeth as Tsuki put another part of his hair into a pigtail

"Alright I talked to mother and got her to calm do-" Itachi stop what he was saying when he saw Sasuke with his daughter putting his hair into pigtails. Itachi's mouth twitched upward as his body was shaking with stifled laughter

"I swear to god Itachi, if you laugh I'm going to-" Sasuke didn't finish that sentence when the doorbell rang

"Ah, that must be the Xiao Longs. Sasuke why don't you answer it" Itachi asked with a smirk

"Go suck a-"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku scolded his son for even thinking of saying that near Tsuki who looked at her grandfather curiously as to why he shouted at Sasuke

"Alright Sasuke, I'll go get it" Itachi said with a chuckle as he left to greet the visitors

"Come on Tsuki, let's go see if grandma wants help" Glynda said to her daughter as she picked the girl off Sasuke

"Okay mama" Tsuki said happily as they went to the kitchen

"Want some help with that son" Fugaku asked while trying very hard not to laugh as Sasuke tried to get the ribbons out of his hair

"Shouldn't you be having a middle life crises, old man" Sasuke said hotly as Fugaku flinched at the insult his son gave him

"Fine, I was only trying to help" Fugaku said while holding his hands up while walking towards the kitchen as Sasuke cursed as he struggled to pull the ribbons out of his hair

"I'm glad you all can come" Itachi said happily as Sasuke flinched as he jumped over the couch and hid behind it

"The pleasure is ours, thank you again for inviting us" Taiyang said happily as his two daughters said thank you as well, even their young corgi pup Zwei who barked happily

"Where's Sasuke" Ruby asked politely as Itachi told them he was in the living room

"He's probably hiding with what Tsuki did to his hair" Itachi snorted as Yang blinked before a grin appeared on her face

"Well seeing as he doesn't want us to see him, we may as well take our time going through his stuff in room" Yang said with a sly grin as Sasuke controlled himself as he wanted to stop her but didn't want her to see him at the moment "I betcha he hides nude mags under his bed" Yang said slyly as Itachi let out a bark of laughter

"I DO NOT!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped out of his spot behind the couch before freezing when he realized what he just did. Sasuke slowly looked to the others as he watched Itachi just grin smugly while Ruby smothered her laughter to be nice while Yang and her father were laughing hysterically

"Don't worry Sasuke, I think you look like a pretty girl" Itachi teased before ducking from an oncoming kunai Sasuke threw at him

"You two!" Sasuke shouted to the laughing blondes who stopped and flinched when they noticed the amount of anger that shown through Sasuke's eyes "If you don't stop laughing, I'm going to skin you alive" Sasuke said slowly as Xiao long family, Ruby included, quivered in their boots at the immense rage Sasuke was producing. Itachi on the other hand was shaking his head with a chuckle

"Alright everyone, let's not mess with Sasuke anymore before he snaps" Itachi said trying to calm down the situation as Sasuke let out a huff as he sat back down on the couch as he continued to try and get the ribbons out of his hair

"Come on Taiyang, Glynda and my parents are in the kitchen" Itachi said leading Taiyang to the kitchen

"It's been awhile since I seen the woman, I wonder how mellowed out she became after the kid came" Taiyang asked as Itachi started laughing at that statement as they entered the kitchen

Yang sat on the other side of the couch as Ruby sat on the chair where Sasuke's father was sitting at with Zwei on her lap. Yang and Ruby watched in amusement as they watched Sasuke try and pull the ribbons out

Yang let out a little chuckle before thinking Sasuke suffered enough "Come here and I'll get them out" Yang said as Sasuke stopped to stare at Yang questionably "Come on, I'm not going to do anything but help" Yang said sincerely as Sasuke narrowed his eyes but relented as he scooted over to Yang as she got to work on the many ribbons in his hair "Why did you let Tsuki put ribbons in your hair in the first place" Yang asked as she untied a knot and pulled a ribbon on his head

"This is Tsuki we're talking about, do you honestly believe we can just say no to her" Sasuke deadpanned as Yang stopped to think about it

"Good point" Yang said before hearing tiny footsteps as they all turned to see Tsuki running to them

"Puppy~!" Tsuki exclaimed happily when she saw Zwei sitting on Ruby's lap. Zwei let out a bark as the dog jumped off of Ruby's lap as he ran around Tsuki happily as she giggled with joy as she began chasing the pup

"D'aw~, isn't that cute" Ruby said with her hands held together as she squealed at the sight of Tsuki when she caught Zwei and hugged the pup tightly

"And finished" Yang said as she pulled the last bow out of Sasuke's hair

"Thank you" Sasuke said softly as Yang had a grin on her face

"What was that Sasuke~" Yang said leaning in with that grin still on her face

"I'm not saying it a second time Xiao Long" Sasuke said sternly as Yang let out a huff as the fun was gone the second he called her by her last name

"You're no fun you know that" Yang whined playfully as Sasuke rolled his eyes before feeling something get onto his lap as he looked down to see Tsuki sitting on him while holding Zwei

"Hello Tsuki, having fun with Zwei" Sasuke said softly as the little raven hair girl nodded

"Yes uncle Saku" Tsuki said happily as Zwei barked in agreement

Sasuke chuckled as he ruffled her hair as she giggled from the interaction "That's good" Sasuke said softly as he noticed Yang smiling at them "What?" Sasuke asked

"It's just so weird you know, seeing you so calm and happy when you're with Tsuki" Yang said as she picked Tsuki off his lap "How's it going Tsuki" Yang asked happily

"Hi Ya-Ya, I'm doing fine" Tsuki said happily as Yang giggled

"Well what do you expect Yang. Can you honestly say you don't want to smile when Tsuki is with you" Sasuke pointed out as Yang scoffed playfully as she looked down at Tsuki giggling from Zwei licking her face

They soon heard a click and they turned to see Ruby holding her Scroll with it's camera app on

"Why are you taking a picture Rubes?" Yang asked as Ruby turned the scroll around to show them as they realized what how they looked next to each other. They were sitting nearly an inch apart, smiling while Yang had Tsuki on her lap making it look very much like if they were a family

"Ruby delete that photo now!" Sasuke exclaimed as he stood up and took a quick step away from Yang who put Tsuki down on the seat as she got up as well.

"Ruby, I love you a lot sis but if you don't delete that photo I'm going to be an only child if you don't get rid of that" Yang threatened as her eyes turned blood red

"U-Uh, well. . . Bye" Ruby said quickly before disappearing a flurry of roses that went out the door

"Get back here!" Both Sasuke and Yang yelled as they chased after Ruby

Tsuki was left holding Zwei as they stared as the confusion happen ". . . . . . Grown ups are weird" Tsuki said as Zwei barked in agreement

"There you are Tsuki, where are the others" Glynda asked as she walked over to Tsuki as she picked her up in her arms

"They're outside playing tag" Tsuki told her mother innocently as Glynda raised a brow

"Tag?" Glynda repeated slowly

"Yea, Ru-Ru shows Ya-Ya and Saku a picture and they turned red like a tomato. Then they yelled at Ru-Ru before Ru-Ru ran out the door with the other two to play tag. I want to play too" Tsuki said pleadingly as her childlike innocence stopped her from seeing the big picture of what happened

". . . . . What exactly was the pictu-" Glynda was cut off when a panting Ruby burst through the door and noticed her.

"Hide me!" Ruby exclaimed drastically before running over to Glynda and hid behind her

"Just what on Remnant is going o-" Glynda was cut off once more when Sasuke and Yang burst through the door with fury in their eyes

"You!" The two angry teens shouted

"What in Remnant is going on" Itachi asked walking up to them. Ruby pulled out her Scroll and handed it to Itachi

"Itachi wait don't-" Sasuke's words fell on deaf ears as he looked at the picture and snorted

"My god is that adorable" Itachi said struggling not to laugh at their embarrassed looks as he showed Glynda. Glynda curiously looked at the picture and smiled warmly at the picture

"That's actually is adorable" Glynda agreed with her husband as Itachi laughed at Sasuke until he appeared in front of him and took the Scroll out of his hand.

"Wait what are you" Ruby tried to talk but stopped when Sasuke broke her Scroll over her knee "My Scroll!" Ruby shouted in shock while pulling on her hair

"I'll buy you a new one and YOU!" Sasuke said before pointing to Itachi who had an innocent smile on his face "Don't you f-ing dare" Sasuke warned without saying the curse as Tsuki was still around as Itachi's smile just widen

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Itachi dismissed calmly as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him

"Alright that's enough you two" Glynda said breaking the two's argument before it began "It's time to eat so no fighting" Glynda said waving her finger at the two as Sasuke let out a huff while Itachi chuckled

"Yes dear" Itachi said happily as the group went into the kitchen to have a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner. Sasuke smiled throughout the entire event as all the families had fun talking to each other

After dinner they all went to the living room watching TV together or talking to one another about various things. Sasuke on the other hand went outside and got up onto the roof as he lied down on his back to look up at the stars quietly

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Yang asked as she came out to find where Sasuke went as she found him with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the night sky

"Just looking at the stars" Sasuke pointed out as Yang scoffed playfully as she jumped up to the roof and sat down next to him as she looked up as well

"You know, I heard that stars are like a gateway to another world" Yang said whimsically as Sasuke's eyes twitched at that notion

"Really now" Sasuke replied trying to not say anything about his previous life

"Yea, do you ever think stuff like that could exist" Yang said as she lied down "That we're just one small part of the universe" Yang mused as Sasuke turned to look at her

"Where the hell did this come from" Sasuke asked as he never seen her talk so deep before

"I don't know, it's just that it feels insignificant doesn't it. That if there is life out there we have such a small role to play, so does our conflicts even matter as our destiny has already been played out" Yang asked as Sasuke blinked a few times as he stared at her

". . . . .Everything counts Yang, whether it be small or big is how you think of it. Don't let others guide your fate or how they think so just get up, run to who says your fate is sealed and punch them in the face" Sasuke joked as Yang let out a bark of laughter

"Okay now it's my turn to ask where did that little outburst come from" Yang asked while laughing

"Eh just referencing some-. . Something I read" Sasuke stuttered as he was about to say he got that little fact from Naruto about never letting fate dictate how you be. Thankfully Yang didn't notice the stutter

"That must be one interesting book then if it has stuff like that" Yang commented

"Meh, it was pretty boring really" Sasuke lied as Yang let out a chuckle

The two stayed like that for awhile, just staring up at the sky

"Hey Sasuke can I ask you something" Yang asked

"Hn?" Sasuke replied calmly

"We're friends right" Yang asked as Sasuke blinked before turning to her as he was about to answer but closed his mouth as he went into thought. It was the first time that he truly had to admit that she was his friend, the first friend he truly had since Naruto and he has no idea how to say it "You okay Sasuke?" Yang asked worriedly as she leaned on one arm to look at him

"Yea I'm fine, it's just that question threw me off" Sasuke admitted

"Why? I mean sure you aren't the most social person I have ever met and even Ruby has more friends then you" Yang said bluntly as Sasuke flinched at that statement as he admitted he always walked away from people the first chance he gets. Yang was the only person who would go after him and try to make a conversation with "But why does that question throw you off, you usually shrug or go 'hn' when someone asks you a question" Yang said bluntly once more as his eye twitched this time

"I guess it's because. . . You are my friend that and I haven't really thought about it till this moment that you _are_ my friend" Sasuke admitted as Yang scrunched up her face in confusing

"What does that mean?" Yang asked as Sasuke let out a sigh

"I guess it's because I use to think of you as a nuisance that won't leave me alone to the point that you're now part of my life whether good or bad and I haven't made the transition from annoyance to an actual friend in my mind" Sasuke admitted while looking away

Yang blinked at the declaration and smile "Aw~, does someone want a hug" Yang teased with open arms as Sasuke's eyes twitched

"And like that you're back to being an annoyance" Sasuke said dryly

"I'm joking, I'm joking" Yang placated while Sasuke huffed in annoyance as they both went silent again

Sasuke stared up in the sky and scoffed before he had a smile on his face "Usuratonkachi" Sasuke muttered loud enough for Yang to hear

"Huh?" Yang asked

"Basically I'm calling you an idiot" Sasuke clarified

"Oh. . . . HEY!" Yang shouted as Sasuke let out a bark of laughter that stopped her as it was really rare to see Sasuke laugh about something "Oh shut it you bastard" Yang said playfully as this made Sasuke laugh harder at the ironic statement Yang unknowingly called him 'Teme'

Yang didn't know what to do as Sasuke had his hand against his eyes as tears threatened to fall from his face as he just smiled wryly "D-Damn Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said choking up a bit as memories came to him of being with his old friends. But that was then and this was now, with actual new friends he made. Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position as he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall while still having that smile plastered on his face

"Are you okay" Yang asked worriedly as she never seen him act like this before

"Yea, Yea I'm fine" Sasuke said softly as he put his hands down before turning to Yang "Hey Yang" Sasuke asked as Yang raised a brow

"What?" Yang asked curiously only to see Sasuke raise his fist to her. It took Yang a moment before smiling as she fist bumped him "And here I thought I broke you somehow" Yang said playfully as Sasuke ended the fist bump

"Oh shut it, Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said playfully

"Stop calling me that" Yang whined

"You didn't even know what it meant until I told you and the answer is no" Sasuke said playfully

"Oh screw you" Yang nearly shouted as she began to playfully hit him

The two were playfully arguing with each other as they never noticed Itachi leaning against the wall below them with a warm smile on his face as he listened in on them since the beginning "We live in a good world don't we little brother" Itachi said above a whisper as he went back inside to see the parents he never seen since the massacre he was forced to do, and two new additions in his life.

He walked up to his parents and Taiyang talking happily while Ruby was asleep on the man's arm. His wife was currently holding his sleeping daughter in her arms while she hummed a soft song. Itachi smile widen a bit as he walked up to her and surprised her with a hug "What's wrong Itachi" Glynda said sensing the mood around him

"Nothing, I'm just happy I have such a wonderful family" Itachi said kissing her before breaking the kiss as he leaned his head against hers as they spent the rest of the evening happy with one another _'You have to admit Sasuke, we have to be thankful for the new chance of life'_ Itachi mused as he could still hear the happy voices outside as this was something that they were truly thankful for.

To be with a family they always wanted to have.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this special, have a wonderful Thanksgiving with your friends and family as you give thanks to all things you love.**

**Have a great day and I'll see you all later, bye~**


	4. December Holidays

**How's it going everyone, Happy holidays and no I don't mean Christmas, I don't celebrate the thing or any holidays for that matter. . . . . You know fuck happy holidays, bah humbug all around, who gives a damn about holidays and- *Hngk* (falls to the ground)**

**And that's is what I get for letting my emotions control my writing. Sorry about that, I really need to control my anger part of my mind (Puts tranquilizer down) Happy holidays everyone, I hope you are all having a wonderful time with your families. As you can see I made a holiday chapter for you guys to enjoy. Now there is three things I need to cover about this**

**1\. Some parts of this is going to be a little bit of a spoiler for future chapters I'm going to do but not that much of a spoiler like a huge 'oh my god what the hell is this' kind of spoiler. . . . I think?**

**2\. For those who don't know this is that Yang's voice actor, Barbara Dunkelman, is Jewish and I felt I should do something for it which explains the part below the author note**

**3\. You honestly have no idea how hard it is to make three holiday specials for three different stories at the same time *Groans tiredly* Never again**

**There was one last thing I was going to tell you but I forgot *Shrugs* I'll remember it later**

**Well anyways, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, enjoy**

* * *

**First year at Signal**

Sasuke was sitting at a random bench around town as he had nothing better to do but waste time until he gets a mission from Itachi for the Akatsuki or train which he doesn't feel the need to do at the moment. He was currently wearing winter clothes in all black as the entire city was blanketed in snow as light snowfall was still going on

Sasuke let out a huff as he was entirely bored as he watched others rushed through the streets to get last minute shopping done for the holidays. He never understood the concept of such holidays but spend money for others, even when his parents told him about the true meaning of Christmas he just scoffed as that was just a fairy tale alone and completely unrealistic

"Yo Sasuke, how's it going" Yang asked sitting down next to him as he scowled at her. During the entire year the girl hasn't left him alone no matter how many threats or insults he sends at her way. He even spoke up in a middle of a crowd to tell her that she is the most annoying thing ever and he would want nothing better if she were to fall down a well. But Yang instead of being deterred just smiled saying that you can't break someones friendship that easy. Since then Sasuke never retorts as that comment hit to much at home from his time antagonizing Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke responded as that's how it's been every time they had a conversation. Yang would try and start one up and Sasuke would completely ignore her as he wished she would go away as he doesn't have the strength to deal with her at the moment

"That's great, I've just finished getting some things with my dad as I'm just waiting for him right now" Yang said with a cheery smile as Sasuke's brow twitched. He just wished that she gets the point he doesn't want to talk to her. Sure it's rude to ignore someone but just because someone is nice to him doesn't mean he'll be their friends, sure he could take a lesson out of Naruto's book and make friends but that's not him. He would prefer to be associates with people who know that he doesn't care for talking that much and would rather have peace and quiet.

"Hn" Sasuke responded once more wondering how long this conversation would last

"Doesn't the holidays just make you feel special" Yang said in a endearing voice as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Hn" Sasuke responded as Yang gave him a dry look before she about to say something but stopped and let out a sigh as she sat in silence. Sasuke raised a brow at how she gave up on trying to talk to him but he doesn't really care, it was giving him a moment of silence and that's all he cares about. They sat in silence for a minute as Sasuke thought something was wrong because since he met her she never been this quiet. Sasuke looked in the corner of his eye as he noticed that she was humming something while rocking back and forth in her seat. It was when she started singing that got his full attention, not full blown singing but soft enough that Sasuke could hear if he focuses on it

_"Hanukkah o Hanukkah come light the menorah"_

_"Let's have a party, we'll all dance the hora" _

_"Gather 'round the table we'll give you a treat"_

_"Dreidels to play with and latkes to eat"_

_"And while we are playing~, the candles are burning low~"_

_"One for each night, that shed a sweet light, to remind us of days long ago~"_

". . . . . . . I didn't know you were Jewish" Sasuke said stopping Yang from starting the second verse

"And he talks" Yang said joyfully as Sasuke gave her a dry look

"Just answer me" Sasuke said as he had no time to mess with her

"Jeez I'm only trying to be nice" Yang said with a pout "Well to be truthful we celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas. Hanukkah because of my dad celebrates it each year and Christmas because of my mom" Yang said as she looked saddened at the mention of her mother which Sasuke noticed "I was okay with it. I mean nine days of presents, what kid wouldn't want that. Though mostly it was clothes except for two days which is very random because dad usually gets us something that we wouldn't believe we would even need" Yang said with a happy shrug as Sasuke rolled his eyes "But ever since I started trying to become a Huntress I see that we're going to have to celebrate these days as best as we can because we won't have the leisure in the future as we'll be fighting to protect others so they could be with their families without any worry" Yang stated calmly as Sasuke blinked at what he heard

"That's actually quite deep for you Yang, I'm surprised you can actually be serious with your airheaded nature" Sasuke said with a slight smile as Yang looked surprised

". . . Are you actually trying to make a fun conversation with me" Yang said as a smile appeared on her face because it wasn't everyday Sasuke would participate in a conversation like this

"Savor the moment because this is all your going to get" Sasuke said looking away from Yang

"You say that but I won't stop until I finally break out of the stone cold shell of yours" Yang said determinedly

"Hn" Sasuke uttered with slight amusement

"And he's back to just making that sound" Yang said shaking her head at before noticing her father stopping a few feet from them with his foot tapping against the asphalt "Well time to go, see ya later Sasuke" Yang said as she got up and left him alone

". . . . I'll never understand blondes" Sasuke said shaking his head when she was out of earshot

"And that was" Taiyang asked sternly to his daughter

"A friend" Yang replied happily

"Didn't look like one" Taiyang grumbled

"Ah that's just how he is. Just because he doesn't show it doesn't mean he isn't nice, just very antisocial" Yang said waving his father off

"That isn't what I meant" Taiyang muttered as Yang stopped walking to look at her father confused

"What do you mean, hey I'm talking to you. What did you mean by that?" Yang questioned her father as he ignored her the entire way back home

* * *

It was Christmas time as families were at home unwrapping presents from friends and families. Itachi came home for the holiday as he was spending time with his parents who were glad he came back for the day

Sasuke on the other hand was sitting on the couch doing nothing and stayed out of the festivities. Sure he may love his family but the second he _'hit'_ puberty he stopped acting like the kid that would hang on every word of their parents.

Sure he may not care much for the holiday but that doesn't mean he didn't get anything for his family during the day. He just got his father a new watch while he gave his mother earrings. When asked where he got the money from he told them he was taking side jobs from Itachi during the times he was not at home, which wasn't completely false as he was doing missions with Itachi but mostly with clones that took his place while he went days on end doing said missions.

Their parents were currently in the kitchen as Mikoto was putting the finishing touches for dinner while Fugaku was out delivering a last minute present to one of his men that he forgot send with the others. Fugaku did a tradition to give his men under his service a Christmas present of a generous check for their hard work each year.

Itachi right now was standing behind the couch where Sasuke was lying on while he read a book. Itachi asked why he didn't get a present and Sasuke responded with a blank look before going back to his book as Itachi stood there for a few moments. Itachi's brow twitched with annoyance which Sasuke noticed as he let out a frustrated sigh "I didn't get you anything, you are by far the most difficult person I could think of shopping for" Sasuke said as he returned to his book

"Well you aren't easy to buy either and yet I still found you something" Itachi said as he pulled out a present as Sasuke stared at it warily "It's not going to bite you Sasuke so come on, open it" Itachi said shoving the present into Sasuke's hands

Sasuke stared warily at the gift as he scrunched up his face before looking at Itachi who was gesturing him to do it. Sasuke stared at the present as he slowly opened it as he held it away when he did as if it was going to attack him. When he saw it didn't he looked inside and his mouth twitched upward at what he saw "You didn't have to get me this you know"

Sasuke pulled out a replica of his old leaf headband "True I didn't but I thought it would be a good way to remember some good memories of the time you had that headband on your head" Itachi said softly as he sat down on the couch next to his brother

"Thank you" Sasuke said putting the headband back in the present as he didn't feel like wearing it just yet "I still don't have anything for you" Sasuke said bluntly as Itachi twitched slightly when he said that

"Then how about you give me a hug" Itachi said with his arms open

". . . . . . You sure I can't just buy you a year supply of dango" Sasuke said with a deadpan expression

"Tempting but no, now come here" Itachi said getting up his arms still open as Sasuke stared at his brother dryly as he bit his lip before cursing as he got up. Sasuke stood in front of Itachi who had a smile on his face with his arms still open wide as Sasuke let out a small groan as he walked towards his brother and wrapped his arms around his back. Itachi wrapped his arms around his brother as well before looking down at his brother who groaned irritably at the fact he is willingly hugging his brother

"This brings back memories you know" Itachi said as Sasuke felt like killing himself "Remember how you were little and you clung to me like a little shadow" Itachi teased as Sasuke let out an audible irritated groan "Ah how I miss those days my precious little brother" Itachi said resting his head on top of his brother's head as Sasuke contemplating whether or not he should knee his brother in the groin to get away from him

The doorbell rang as Itachi looked up to the door "Itachi would you or Sasuke get that, I'm busy with something" Mikoto asked of her kids

"I'll get it mother" Itachi called out to her before returning his attention to Sasuke "We should do this more often brother, it's nice to hug you once in awhile" Itachi said as he let go of Sasuke and walked towards the front door

Sasuke just stared at his brother with a blank stare before looking up at the ceiling "God, Kami, Oum whoever you are I don't care, thank you" Sasuke muttered as he was glad to get away from his brother's embrace

Itachi opened the door and found himself staring at a young blonde "Hello, is Sasuke here" The girl asked as Itachi raised a brow trying to remember who she is. It was until he remembered Sasuke mentioning an infuriating blonde that says she's his rival that the name came to mind

"Ah, you must be Yang Xiao Long, pleasure to meet you" Itachi said with a smile as this was basically the first time he came face to face with the blonde girl, even though he wanted to meet her sooner he didn't have the time or usually forgot

"Nice to meet you as well, but how do you know my name?" Yang asked while tilting her head slightly to the side

"Oh just Sasuke always complains about how you never leave him alone about being his rival, name's Itachi by the way" Itachi said bluntly as Yang flinched slightly at that

"I see" Yang said forcefully before shaking off the feeling "I have a gift for him, mind giving it to him" Yang said pulling out a large black wrapped present with a blue bow on top as she handed it to him

"Sure you don't want to give it to him yourself" Itachi asked with a raised brow as he stared at the wide present

"Nah, I need to get back home before dad gets mad that I took too long. Nice meeting you Itachi" Yang said as she ran off leaving Itachi staring at her receding figure in the distance with curiosity before shrugging as he went back in, closing the door behind him

"Sasuke" Itachi called out to his brother as he walked back to the living room to find him back on the couch looking up at him questionably

"Yes, what is it?" Sasuke asked getting up from the couch once more as he walked over to his older brother

"Present from Yang" Itachi stated as he handed the package to Sasuke who looked at the present oddly

"And?" Sasuke asked

"Well open it up" Itachi said after a moment as Sasuke reluctantly agreed as he ripped the wrapper of the present and pulled the top off.

Sasuke looked into the package and a tick mark appeared on his forehead while his hair covered his eyes as he shook slightly with anger. Itachi was confused about Sasuke's reaction and looked into the package. Itachi stared at it before letting out a snort as he tried to stop himself from laughing

Sasuke reached into the present and pulled out a tub of extra strength hair gel with a picture of a duck sticking it's behind out on front of the picture while on top of its head was a dark blue mohawk "I. Am going to kill her" Sasuke said slowly as Itachi let out silent heaves as he couldn't stop pointing and silently laughing at his brother before taking in heaves of breath as he was audible again

"Ahahaha, I like this girl Sasuke" Itachi laughed as he tried to regain his breathing as he plopped down onto the couch while gasping slightly for air

"Shut the hell up Itachi" Sasuke said darkly as Itachi ignored it. Sasuke looked at the hair gel with anger as he threw it into the trash across the room and tossed the present case aside next to his brother. Sasuke would've left it alone if the present didn't jingle with metal scraping against something. Sasuke looked at his brother who also looked at him curiously as Itachi picked up the present and shook it as he felt there was something else in there. Itachi looked inside the insides of the present before he realized something. Itachi reached in and removed the _bottom_ of the present to reveal a letter with something underneath.

Itachi looked over the letter as he cracked a grin before handing the letter to Sasuke who looked at it curiously as he read

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Did you honestly believe I would give you a tub of hair gel for Christmas. __If you did then you have no sense of humor my friend_

Sasuke's brow twitch when he read that as he continued reading

_Well anyways I wanted to get you something for Christmas, because hey 'Tis the season after all_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that

_So I decided to get you something that I felt you would like. Note that it was a pain in the ass to get the translations right so you better be thankful because I spent a lot of time on this. Anyways, Merry Christmas and I'll see you later at Signal_

_Love, Yang Xiao Long_

_P.S. Did you know your hair looks like a duck's ass because seriously, that's not natural :P_

Sasuke looked at the last part irritably before letting out a huff as he placed the letter down on the coffee table next to the couch. He walked up to Itachi who was holding the present in his hands with a smile as Sasuke reached in and pulled out an elegant looking Hisshou knife in it's custom black case that it lied in. The tsuka (Hilt) was standard stingray skin wrapped around in black silk. The blade was elegant looking with a few dings showing that it was hand made as it probably took several days to get it done if the person wasn't used to making edged weapons. But what stood out was carved kanji written on the side of the blade

"I don't know whether to be. . . I don't know, amazed by the dedication or the fact she would even consider me like this even with me shunning her all the time" Sasuke said as he read the kanji on the front before flipping it over as he struggled not to smile at the sentiment as it read

_'No matter what you think or what you do, I will always be your friend'_

"It seams you found a good friend" Itachi said softly as Sasuke hummed in agreement as he took the blade out of the case and examined it up closer

"The blade could use a good sharpening and small grinding to the back end of the blade but it's still pretty good" Sasuke said before noticing his brother's stare "What?" Sasuke asked

"You do know you're going to have to thank her for the blade right" Itachi said

"Yeah. . Yeah I know" Sasuke said putting the blade back in the case

"Sasuke, Itachi. Dinner is ready" Mikoto called out as Fugaku came back at that moment as he dusted the snow off his coat as he hung it up on the coatstand. He walked past the living room and stopped as he saw his sons smiling

"Nice to see you two in the festive mood" Fugaku said with a smile as it was rare to see his son Sasuke smile nowadays

"Yea I know, come on. Let's not keep mother waiting" Sasuke said as they left to have Christmas dinner together as the smile on Sasuke's face didn't leave that entire time.

* * *

Sasuke was walking towards Signal as he saw a familiar blonde ahead of him. He bit his lip as he contemplated what to do before letting out a tired sigh as he walked faster. Sasuke soon was walking next to Yang which she noticed as she gave him a smile

"Hey Sasuke, how was your Christmas" Yang said with a smile

"It was. . . fine" Sasuke said as he didn't really have any idea what to say but one thing "Thank you" Sasuke said as Yang blinked in surprise

". . . . . I honestly didn't think I was going get a thank you from you. What do you know" Yang said completely sincere in what she said

"You weren't expecting me to thank you" Sasuke asked as he wasn't sure how to react to that

"Well it's just that I didn't expect you to even say it. I just wanted to let you know that I'm your friend no matter what you think of me" Yang said as Sasuke stopped walking as Yang did as well "You okay?" Yang asked with a worried tone as

". . . . Yeah, I'm fine" Sasuke said as he continued walking with a small smile that Yang didn't notice "Come on, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up" Sasuke said as Yang let out an audible groan

"Ugh, why can't school start later in the day instead of earlier" Yang whined as Sasuke rolled his eyes as they continued on their way to Beacon in peace as he had to admit, felt pretty nice when he had a friend like her. Not like he'll ever say that to her face but still

The second they reached campus Yang waved to him "Well as classes split up at the moment so _Xiao Long_ for now" Yang quipped as Sasuke face palmed at that pun of hers. If only he could do something about those puns then he could at least stand to be around her for longer periods of time

Sasuke shook his head as he waved aimlessly as he left to head to his class.

* * *

**(I was going to end it there but my damn muse won't shut up apparently)**

***Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it***

**(Shut the hell up and let me sleep already!)**

* * *

**Current, Fourth Year at Signal**

Sasuke was sitting on a park bench as he reading reports from Kizuro about how they are doing in construction of the military force they were doing. He also gotten reports of the agents in the field doing good work in espionage as they haven't been spotted yet. This just proves that they are great in their skills with infiltration or that the kingdom's security in high alert areas in each kingdom sucks immensely

Sasuke didn't notice that Yang was walking into the park with Ruby and a group of her friends that consisted of five guys and four girls "All right people, let's have a good clean snowball fight. That means no rocks in the snow, semblance or aura, no aiming below the belt and no putting snow down someones pants. The goal is to hit each other with snowballs to the face to get them out of the game, blows to the body does not count, got it" Yang said as all her friends nodded "Alright, we have each five minutes to build our fort walls and teams before I have time to slaughter you all with a pile of snowballs" Yang said cockily as that others to smirk at her

"Bring it on Yang" One of them said as they all cheered

"Hell yeah bring it o-" Yang stopped when Ruby tugged on her jacket "What is it Ruby" Yang asked

"Well we're going to do teams of two right" Ruby asked as Yang nodded "Well we only have seven people so won't one team have an unfair advantage" Ruby stated as Yang let out a grumble as she needed to find one other person. That was when Yang looked around and formed a grin on her face when she saw Sasuke

"Well it seems we found our missing teammate" Yang said jerking her thumb over her shoulder to point at Sasuke

"Is that Sasuke" One of the girls said slightly excited to see the man which caused Yang to roll her eyes. No matter how hard Sasuke tries to get rid of his fanbase they somehow multiply through the new students that would follow him like a love-sick puppy. It was funny at first how every girl she knows thought that he was great but now it's just getting plain annoying. If you want to say someone is great then know the person first before saying things for other people like you known the guy your entire life, it's really annoying.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ruby called out to the raven haired boy who looked up from his Scroll to see their group as he shrugged and gave them a small wave before going back to his Scroll.

"That guy is really antisocial" One of the guys said. Which for Yang was true as Sasuke never participates but that's basically only because he has no need to associate with others who don't understand how he thinks. Yang remembers how he would get irritated by her interactions with him but now he's usually calm and relaxed when she's around, he even talks to her during her conversations that used to be one-sided.

"That's only because you don't know how to talk to him. Hold on, let me ask him to join us" Yang said as she didn't move from her spot as she scooped up some snow and made a snowball "Hey Sasuke! Come join our game!" Yang shouted as she threw the snowball at Sasuke as the group behind her thought it was going to hit him.

Nope

Sasuke just lifted his left hand and caught the snowball in his hand

"How the hell did he do that with one eye" **(*Cough*Spoiler*Cough*)** Another guy asked completely shocked at what Sasuke did

"Yea I still don't understand how he does that" Yang said as she stared intently at the headband with the leaf symbol on it that covered the left side of Sasuke's face

"Really Yang, can't you ask me like a normal person" Sasuke called out to her dryly from his spot on the bench

"I could but I don't want to" Yang said as she walked up to Sasuke with a smirk as he rolled his visible eye at her

"What is it you wanted from me again?" Sasuke asked dryly as he leaned on the arm of the bench

"We need one more person for our game" Yang said gesturing to the group of people behind her. Sasuke looked behind her and saw her friends, as well as Ruby who was waving meekly at him

Sasuke stared at Yang for a moment ". . . . . . .Alright" Sasuke agreed

"Oh come Sasuke it'll fun and-. . . What?" Yang said as she stopped herself when her mind caught up to what she just heard

"I said alright, you'd probably find a way to make me join so I might as well skip all that and get straight to the point" Sasuke said shrugging as he pushed himself off the bench.

"O. . Kay?" Yang said not knowing what else to say at the moment

"Come on, let's get this over with" Sasuke said as he walked past Yang who just stared at him for a moment before scratching her head in confusion as she then shrugged. Yang followed him back to her friends who were staring at them intently "So are we doing this or what" Sasuke asked getting irritated by their looks as they all flinched at the harsh tone he used

"Alright we got an even amount of people now. Everyone team up" Yang said as they all picked their partner as Sasuke walked over to Ruby as the girl could probably use the help to survive Yang's onslaught. From the years he known Yang he knew one thing, she doesn't do anything simple

"Come on Ruby" Sasuke said idly as Yang called out for everyone to build their fort walls before the alarm that is set for ten minutes to ring. Ruby followed Sasuke next to a large old willow tree as she began building their mini fort while Sasuke made the snowballs

"You know I was actually surprised you agreed to this Sasuke" Ruby mused as Sasuke just grunted in acknowledgment "I honestly thought you straight out say no to Yang instead of agreeing" Ruby continued on as Sasuke slightly dulled out the conversation a bit "I guess that just shows how open you're becoming now" Ruby said as Sasuke stopped making snowballs to stare at Ruby

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"That for instance, you would usually either scoff or ignore me when we first met a year ago but now you actually talk back. Yang even told me you were way more antisocial before then" Ruby pointed out happily as Sasuke stared at Ruby blankly before turning back to making snowballs

"Well you can blame your sister for that" Sasuke said dryly

"Why?" Ruby asked actually curious to what he means by it was Yang's fault

"Well what do expect would happen when you hang around someone that is basically a ball of energy that somehow brightens up the room wherever she goes. How could I not be affected by that, especially when she takes time out of her day just to talk to me when others would just avoid me" Sasuke said with a sad smile that Ruby didn't notice as he was facing away from her.

He admits that he could be nicer but that's just how he is, he can't really force himself to change into a kind and friendly person at a moments notice. But with Yang around he guesses that it's just a little more easier when she reminds him so much of Naruto with the way she could make friends as fast as he could do. Sasuke shook that thought out of his mind, Yang isn't Naruto, Naruto is not here and that's how it'll always be and he's fine with that.

"That is Yang for you, she doesn't give up easily" Ruby said with a chuckle as Sasuke let out a small chuckle himself

"Yeah, the spars we have prove that point" Sasuke mused as Ruby little let out giggle

"Alright, I'm done making the fort" Ruby said as the fort was a good five foot wall of snow encircling the two with the mound of snowballs Sasuke made in the center of the small fort

"Now that I think about it, why the hell did I agree with this again?" Sasuke asked himself under his breath as the alarm for ten minutes sounded off. Sasuke decided to lean down against the wall of snow fort Ruby made as she started pelting other teams with snowballs. Sasuke just sat there for a while as he got a call on his Scroll from Itachi "What do you want Itachi" Sasuke asked when he answered the call as he moved his head to the side when a snowball nearly hit him

"Am I interrupting something?" Itachi asked calmly with a raised brow on the video screen

"Just that I'm apparently part of a snowball fight, why I joined is still a mystery to me" Sasuke said with a shrug

"I thought you wanted to join" Ruby asked as she threw a snowball before letting out a squeak as she ducked as several snowballs were sent at her.

"Not really, I just figured it was the fastest way to get Yang not to plead for me to join. . . . . . Since when do I give up easily" Sasuke asked himself as he scratched his head in thought before noticing Itachi with his knowing smile "What are you thinking Itachi" Sasuke asked dryly as he scooted over to the side as several snowballs hit where his used to be at.

"Nothing~" Itachi said in a sing song voice as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the image of his brother "Well anyways, Shisui is coming by today and I can't head to the docks to take him to his hotel in town, mind getting him for me" Itachi asked

"Fine, when is he arriving" Sasuke asked with a huff

"In about half an hour" Itachi answered

"I guess that means I'll need to finish this game quickly. Talk to you later after I meet up with Shisui" Sasuke said as Itachi gave him a nod

"Alright, have fun little brother" Itachi said as Sasuke collapsed his Scroll and looked up at Ruby who was still throwing snowballs at everyone

Sasuke cracked his knuckles "Time to get to work" Sasuke said as he pulled as he grabbed a couple of snowballs and stood up. He walked over the walls of the fort Ruby made.

Yang looked over her fort and let out a huff as she realized Sasuke is done playing "Hey Jasmine, you almost making that _snowball_" Yang asked her friend next to her

"Almost" Jasmine said huffing a bit "Why do we need this" Jasmine asked pointing at the _snowball_ she was making as Yang just pointed at Sasuke

"That's why" Yang said dryly as everyone's focus went to Sasuke who was tossing a single snowball back and forth in the air. Sasuke then tossed every snowball he had high up in the air as everyone looked before looking back down only to see Sasuke wasn't standing there anymore. Everyone excluding Yang who honestly could tell was going to happen placed her cheek against her hand as she leaned against the wall of her snow fort waiting for what's going to happen next with a dry huff "Should have just found a random person to play with instead of watching this slaughter" Yang said dryly

It was when everyone noticed Sasuke was high up in the air in the middle of all the snowballs he tossed up earlier. Sasuke then plucked several snowballs from the air and tossed them with great accuracy as several of the group of friends were hit directly in the face as they were sent down onto their rears. When Sasuke landed back down onto the ground he caught the rest of snowballs and rushed forward to the remaining people who weren't hit. They tried to throw several snowballs at Sasuke but he dodged each of them as he jumped over one fort and threw two snowballs at the occupants inside the small fort. Sasuke landed on the other side with a running start as he head towards the last two forts. Sasuke ran towards the last two forts as he expertly tossed two snowballs at the teens in the second to last fort

"Hey Jasmine you nearly done yet" Yang asked urgently as she ducked a snowball and threw one back at Sasuke sidestep away from it

"Yeah I finished, wait is everyone down alrea-" Jasmine didn't finish that sentence as she was hit directly onto her face

"Hey Sasuke!" Yang shouted as Sasuke skid to a stop when he saw what Yang pulled up "Try dodging this" Yang said as she hefted the giant snowball of a size of a normal human and threw it at Sasuke

Sasuke held his hands out to grab the snowball and throw it back at Yang till a thought came to mind "Wait, it's made of sn-" Sasuke didn't finish that sentence as the snowball covered his entire body

Yang started laughing when she saw that "I can't believe you thought you could catch that" Yang said laughing as Sasuke pulled himself out of the mound of snow grumbling as he did so "Well seeing as I'm the only one left, that means my team wins" Yang said with a cheeky grin before feeling someone tug her sleeve. Yang turned to get hit by a snowball before wiping it off to see her sister standing next to her with her tongue sticking out with a cheeky smile

"We win~" Ruby said in a sing song voice as Yang realized that Ruby hasn't been hit during the entire time Sasuke finished everyone else off

". . . . Well that was something" Yang said calmly wiping the last of the snow off her face as Sasuke walked up to them

"Well I must admit, that was. . . Entertaining" Sasuke said trying to find the word for it

"You mean fun?" Ruby implied as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Yes it was. . Fun" Sasuke said as the word had a weird feeling in his mouth when he said it

"Well it's good to know that you're able to have fun Sasuke, we should do this more often" Yang said with a big grin

"Don't count on it. I'll be going now" Sasuke said as he turned and started walking away

"Your family still coming over for dinner on Christmas" Yang called out

"Of course, mother wouldn't let us skip this if we could" Sasuke said with a mild scoff as he waved them off as he left the park.

"Ah, Yang I thought you said no aura or semblance" One of Yang's friend complained as several of them rubbed their jaws as the snowballs that were thrown at them left a stinging sensation on their faces

"I did, he didn't use any" Yang said calmly

"How do you know" A girl asked

"Well for one, I fought the man well enough to feel the distinct change in the air if his aura is around him and I already know what his semblance is, which doesn't help him with physical feats like that" Yang said expertly

"Wait so your saying" A guy asked

"Yep, that was all pure skill and strength. Kinda show offing but skill nonetheless" Yang said as she watched his departing figure in the distance as she always wondered how he gotten this skillful in fighting

* * *

Sasuke was walking up to the port as he waited for the transport to arrive and take Shisui back to his hotel he will be staying at. Sasuke didn't have to wait long as he saw the bullhead with the Kizuro symbol on the side approach the docks. It soon landed on the opening at the end as the door open to reveal Shisui wearing similar winter clothing as Sasuke except he was carrying his Tantō on his back and it had dark blue fur trimming around the collar

"About time you got here" Sasuke said as he walked up to his cousin

"Good to see you as well Sasuke" Shisui replied sarcastically as he held his arms open for a hug

"Not going to happen" Sasuke said with a blank look when he saw his cousin wanted a hug

"So cold Sasuke" Shisui whined as Sasuke rolled his eyes at his cousin

"Just come on" Sasuke said dryly as he began leading his cousin to the hotel he would be staying at "Itachi already has a room set up for you. He'll probably come by later or tomorrow. I'll be going now, if you need something call" Sasuke stated calmly as he began walking away before he stopped and turned back to his cousin with a deadpan expression "Try not to be assassinated would you. It would just ruin the holidays if you did" Sasuke deadpanned as Shisui sweat dropped at the blunt tone Sasuke had

Shisui watched as Sasuke walked away from the hotel and disappeared around the corner ". . . . . . He really needs to get himself a girlfriend" Shisui deadpanned before heading into the hotel.

* * *

**Christmas, late in the evening (Skipping all the present giving bullcrap as no one got time for that *Ahem* I mean I don't want to write more then I should)**

The Uchiha family, all seven of them, was walking towards the Xiao Long family home "Remember, we're going to be on our best behavior so don't even try anything you four" Mikoto said towards the four Uchiha men

"Of course mother, we will be on our best behavior" Itachi said with a smile as his wife pinched his cheek

"You mean_ try_ to be on your best behavior, right" Glynda said dryly as Itachi let out a chuckle as Glynda let go of his cheek

"It always amazes me that you actually found a woman who can reign you in easily" Shisui said as Itachi sent him a dry look "Hey I'm just saying what I see is all" Shisui said as Fugaku let out a small chuckle directing Itachi's gaze to his father

"What it's true" Fugaku said as he soon got his cheek pinched by his wife

"No messing with your son" Mikoto said dully as Fugaku was going to say something but they soon arrived at the Xiao longs house "Sasuke, knock on the door please" Mikoto asked politely as Sasuke raised a brow at his mother to why he should do it. She just responded with a stern gaze telling him to do it

Sasuke let out a huff as he walked up to the door and knocked on it. They waited a few moments before the door open to reveal Ruby wearing a red Christmas sweater

"Hey guys, come on in" Ruby said moving aside to let everyone into the house. They put their coats on the coat rack that was next to the door before entering the living area where they saw Yang watching T.V

"Hey, how's it going" Yang said turning around on the couch to face them "If you're looking for dad he's over in the kitchen" Yang said as Zwei popped up from the couch to look at them with his tail wagging up in the air

"Zwei" Tsuki said happily as the dog barked as he jumped from the top of the couch down to the ground where Tsuki picked him up in her arms. Tsuki went over to the spot between the couch and the T.V as she started playing with Zwei

"I'll go say hello with Taiyang, come dear" Mikoto said as she went to the kitchen with Fugaku. The others sat down at the couch and chairs as Ruby and Sasuke sat down on the couch with Yang. Glynda and Itachi sat next to each other on the open love-seat while Shisui sat down on the recliner chair

"Is it really alright for you to be here?" Yang asked Shisui as she thought it's kinda reckless for the leader of a kingdom to leave said kingdom, even if it is to spend time with family

"Nah it's alright. Everyone else has it easy this time of year and there is nothing for me to do at the moment" Shisui explained

"Or in other words, I came here to get away from my nagging assistant and have an excuse to do so" Itachi clarified as he got a glare from his cousin

"Really irresponsible don't you think" Glynda said professionally

"Oh please, they're fine back home" Shisui said as his Scroll rang out. Shisui pulled out his Scroll as it showed on the screen that he had a voice message. Shisui looked at it before shrugging as he pressed play wondering what it is.

**_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_** Amber shouted out through the Scroll

"Yes, I'm sure they're fine back home" Glynda said sarcastically

_**"The one day where you're supposed to show peace and tranquility with the people you care about you decided skip out on us with people who you barely knew for a year. The fuck"**_ Amber cursed as Itachi quickly covered Tsuki's ears before she heard it _**"Next time you do something irresponsible like this I'm going to be calling you Shisa, because you won't have anything to prove that you are a man to anyone once I'm done with you. Happy holidays by the way"**_ The message ended with that light note as the entire room was silent

". . Well. . . She's a keeper" Yang said as Shisui had a horrified look on his face before shaking it off

"Not to be offensive or anything but-" Sasuke stopped as he gestured to Itachi to cover Tsuki's ears which he did "That was kind of a shitty thing to do with the people who followed you for thick and thin" Sasuke said as he felt like calling himself pot because he's basically calling the kettle black right now with the fact he betrayed his people for power in the past

Shisui looked liked killing himself at the moment if Itachi didn't pat his back "You messed up badly, nothing wrong to be ashamed of that" Itachi said bluntly as Shisui looked even more hurt when he said that

"Um, shouldn't you go back if they are worrying about you" Ruby asked as Shisui looked up

"Worried? They're more angry at me then worried" Shisui said dryly

"Really? Because in the beginning I heard the worry tone in her shouting as she called you" Ruby stated as they looked at her for clarification "When you live with a sister like mine you can tell the difference from angry, worried, playful or apologetic shouting no matter how much it is laced with rage" Ruby pointed out happily as Yang choked a bit when Ruby said that

"H-Hey, that's not true" Yang said with her brow twitching

"Agreed" Sasuke said supportively

"Thank you Sasuke" Yang said, happy that Sasuke took her side

"You forgot about to add in bat-crazy drunk to the equation" Sasuke added in as Yang's brow twitched

"Why you little, come here you!" Yang shouted jumping over Ruby as she tackled Sasuke off the couch

"See, like that. That was playful shouting" Ruby said calmly as Yang was thrown across the room as Sasuke tackled her when she tried to get back up. The adults sweat dropped while Tsuki sat in the middle of it all confused at the fight

"Papa" Tsuki called as Itachi hummed acknowledging her "Why is uncle Sasu fighting Ya-Ya" Tsuki asked

"This is their way of settling their differences it seams" Itachi said with a shrug

"Or one weird way of initiating foreplay" Shisui said mildly as the entire room went silent. Even Yang and Sasuke who had each others fist raised at each other stopped to stare at Shisui with incredulous looks on their faces

"Papa, what's foreplay" Tsuki asked innocently as everyone in the room flinched at the blunt question that no one wanted to answer. Their only response was to turn to Shisui and glare at the man who was now whistling nervously under their combined glare, excluding Ruby who was taken back from the first comment that when the second one that came from Tsuki she just blacked out from conversation entirely due to her innocent nature

". . . . . Nothing you should know of until you're 22" Itachi said hotly before noticing the blank looks he got from everyone else "What? Call me an overprotective father, sue me" Itachi said dryly

"Well at least she didn't ask where babies come from" Shisui said as he was soon punched in the face by Itachi

"You damn idiot now look what you did" Itachi hissed at his cousin

"Mama, where _do_ babies come from" the two plus year old inquired curiously as Glynda tried to keep a straight face while internally she was screaming. . Loudly. Loudly enough that the occupants of the room swore they could hear her scream in their minds

"Well you see Tsuki-" Glynda started as she stopped as she got up from her seat as she went to Shisui and brought his head down onto her knee "I swear to Oum I'm going to kill you if you say anything else" Glynda said darkly as she was irked enough that Shisui corrupted the girl with those lines of thought. The baby question she was preparing herself for but not for another year or two so when Shisui said that she chose the simple option of avoiding the question to hurt Shisui for even mentioning it, not to mention bringing up the foreplay near a little girl, so right now she's using all her willpower to not strangle the man to an inch of his life.

"Okay I admit, I did deserve that" Shisui said with a groan of pain as getting his twice to the face is not good for his health

"What in the world is going on here!" Mikoto shouted angrily as everyone froze in place as they turned the older female Uchiha. Behind her was Fugaku who took a few steps back away from his wife while he stared at the scene curiously. Taiyang on the other hand was contemplating whether he should laugh at how energetic everyone was or be fearful from the heated glare Mikoto was producing.

Glynda quickly took a step away from Shisui before Mikoto's gaze went to them as the older woman's gaze was drawn to Sasuke and Yang "You two, why are you fighting" Mikoto asked sternly to Sasuke and Yang who were still raising their fists at each other, realized they're still in the position of when they were fighting. They lowered hands quickly as they stood back upright under Mikoto's gaze

"N-Nothing ma'm, just roughhousing" Yang answered as Sasuke face palmed

"Didn't I tell you not to get into any trouble" Mikoto said as she directed the question towards Sasuke who in return let out a dry huff

"Yes mother, though I wasn't the one who started it" Sasuke responded calmly

"Why you little" Yang said with a shaking fist before flinching from Mikoto's stern gaze as they were both soon scolding for causing trouble

"It's like watching a teen romance drama" Shisui muttered to Glynda who rolled her eyes

"I didn't think a leader of a kingdom would spend his time watching those sorts of things" Glynda said as it was Shisui's turn to roll his eyes

"I'm just saying you could feel the drama with them around" Shisui said as Itachi let out a dry chuckle as they watched as Mikoto scold the two teens "What is with them by the way" Shisui asked Itachi

"I have absolutely no idea at times with those two. They act like great friends while I sense something deeper then that but at times I sense just friendship between the two. It's quite difficult to understand what standing those two are in" Itachi explained while stroking his chin

"It be interesting to have two blondes in family" Shisui said as Glynda rolled her eyes as she smacked the man lightly

"I may love my brother but I won't force him into something he doesn't care for. . . . I think. . . Really depends on whether or not I should torment him" Itachi mused as he shrugged as he went towards the kitchen with his wife as he picked up Tsuki along the way. Who still is curious as to what is happening but was quickly dissolved when Itachi asked if she wanted ice cream which got him a light smack from his who didn't want him to ruin her daughters appetite with sweets but was glad her daughter stopped asking questions with the promise of sweets. Sad really the girl got her father's sweet tooth

Shisui stared at Mikoto scolding Sasuke and Yang before following his cousin into the kitchen. After a good few minutes Mikoto finally calmed down as Taiyang diverted the tense atmosphere away as he told them it was time for dinner. After waking Ruby up, who was still unconscious at the time, they went to the kitchen and had a good meal. And by good they mean argue with each other over simple things while laughing at the same time as they spent the time together as such great friends.

Soon dinner was over and it was now getting late as they all began to crowd around the entrance as they were saying their goodbyes

"Thank you again for a wonderful evening" Fugaku said shaking Taiyang's hand

"Of course, come back anytime. But keep an on your son when he's with my daughter, I don't really trust them when they're by themselves" Taiyang said as he pulled in Fugaku and whispered that last part

"I heard that dad" Yang said dryly with a nearly faint blush on her cheeks at what her father was insinuating. Her father was now whistling nonchalantly as Fugaku stifled a snicker. Sasuke on the other hand rolled his eyes and muttered something about idiotic old men

"Well as much as I want to stay for the next few days I have to get back home, I'm going to need to find a way to apologize to them as well. . . . . I'm now horrified of going back home with what Amber said" Shisui said nervously as Itachi scoffed

"Just go already, and if she does keep her word with it just use a Kage bunshin (Shadow clone) to take your place" Itachi said as the others excluding Sasuke couldn't understand what he said in their old language but shrugged and ignored it

". . . . Good point, well I'll see you guys later. Have a wonderful Christmas" Shisui said as he waved goodbye while pulling out a Scroll to call a ride back home to Kizuro

"Well we should get going Itachi, it's past Tsuki's bedtime" Glynda said as she was carrying Tsuki's sleeping form

"Alright then, goodbye mother, father, we'll try to come over tomorrow if nothing urgent comes up" Itachi said as he hugged his parents

"Stay safe you two" Fugaku said letting go of his son as Itachi gave him a nod as the married couple left

"Come on Sasuke, say goodbye" Mikoto said giving Sasuke a subtle shove towards the two girls

Sasuke let out a tired groan before huffing "Goodbye" Sasuke said before turning away from them "Come on, let's go" Sasuke said moving away from them before he was tugged by his jacket collar and was soon in a warm embrace by the two girls

"Did you honestly think you could leave without getting a hug from us" Ruby said with an innocent voice as Yang snickered

"Admit it, you like the fact two beautiful girls are hugging you" Yang teased as Sasuke rolled his eyes while grumbling something incoherent

"Alright, you had your fun. Now let go of me" Sasuke said dryly as he was forcing back a blush as hard as he can right now

"Fine, see you later Sasuke" Yang said letting go of him

"Thank you again for coming" Ruby said kindly as she let go of him as well

"Yeah well, it's not like I had a choice in the matter" Sasuke said as he gestured to his mother as the corner of her mouth twitched as the girls giggled at his comment "See you later" Sasuke waving goodbye to the girls as they waved back

"See, wasn't that nice" Mikoto said with a smile as they were walking down the street

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you mom" Sasuke said tiredly as he had enough of today as he just wants to go home and go to sleep.

Mikoto giggled as Fugaku let out a bark of laughter "Come now son, you can't honestly tell e you didn't enjoy being hugged by two girls" Fugaku said slyly as Sasuke just glared at him as he looked away with a silent huff

"Yang is a friend and Ruby two years younger then me. Not going to happen" Sasuke said dryly though what he said didn't hold weight as he remembers the law of marriage and relationships were different back in his old world. Incest, fixed marriages, and major difference in age didn't matter as most from a clan cared only about preserving their dominance with new blood wherever they can find it.

"Really, I honestly thought I saw you looking at Yang during dinner" Mikoto said slyly

"Are we seriously having this conversation" Sasuke asked dryly as Mikoto shook her head at her son's inability to accept help in the relationship area

"Fine, I'll drop it but all I'm saying that it isn't to early to find a girl Sasuke" Mikoto said as Sasuke stopped walking before he shook his head of the thoughts that were coming to mind as the rest of the trip back home was silent

They arrived back home as Sasuke went up to his room and lied back on his bed "Like that'll ever happened" Sasuke muttered to himself as he thought of his mother said before looking over on his nightstand of Hisshou knife Yang gave him years ago. He remembered how kind she was no matter how rude and disrespectful he was towards her as she would always have a smile on her face. It brought a warm feeling to him when he realized how much Yang cared for him to do this all those years ago ". . . . . . . . . Oh dear god no" Sasuke mumbled as he put his hand against his face as he realized what this feeling was "Goddammit no" Sasuke said tiredly as he closed his eyes with a exasperated sigh as he fell asleep. He decided he'll deal with these emotions on a later date as of right now he is too tired to deal with it.

* * *

**_NOW_ I remember what that last thing I was to tell you guys was, yeah SasukeXYang is now a thing for me.**

**What? You people mad I did this, well blame yourselves for this really. Truth be told I wasn't really planning on doing a pairing but with all the hate you were doing for that chapter a few weeks ago on Thanksgiving made me think. Why would these two be a good couple and then I started thinking and it just, clicked for me. This may actually work is what I thought**

**So of all you who hated on that idea, thank you for giving me the stepping stone to make it, you're hate is my fuel. . . Wait. . No nevermind, bring on the hate messages**

**I'll see you all later, have a happy holidays and I'll see you all later, bye~**


	5. Valentines Day

**Hello everyone and happy Valentine's Day, I hope you are all enjoying this day with the people you care for**

**I hope you all enjoy this small chapter, so without further ado. Enjoy**

* * *

**(Also this takes part a year before Beacon)**

Itachi was standing in the middle of classroom as he watched his students slowly come in "Happy Valentine's Day professor, would you like a chocolate" Velvet asked politely as she walked up to Itachi while holding out a basket filled with heart shaped chocolates

Itachi blinked before smiling "Why thank you Ms. Scarlatina" Itachi said as he took a chocolate heart and popped it in his mouth

"So teach, what are you doing with the misses for Valentine's Day?" Coco asked as she sat down at her desk with team sitting on the row behind her while Velvet sat down on her right

"We don't celebrate Valentine's Day" Itachi answered after swallowing the chocolate as he stared at his shocked student's expression "What?" Itachi asked while tilting his head ever so lightly

"I'm speaking for the class but wouldn't someone who loves his wife dearly celebrate this day with her" Fox spoke up as several of students nodded

"I do love my wife but why must I show it only one day of the year when I could do it for the rest of the 374 days" Itachi said with a soft smile as the girls of the classed 'aw~' at that "That and if I wanted to show her my love I would simply lay her down on her stomach and-"

"STOP!" Most of the class shouted

"-Give her a back massage because she's incredibly stressed most of the time. ." Itachi finished in a slow drawl when they shouted that "What?" Itachi asked looking at their red faces. Seeing as no one wants to answer he shrugged "Alright let's get started with today's lesson, no more trivial things about my love life. If you wanted to question about someone's love life then ask about my brother's nonexistent love life. Honestly he needs a girlfriend with how gloomy he is most of the time" Itachi said shaking his head before beginning his lesson

* * *

Sasuke sneezed before looking around "Argh, I'm getting tired of people talking about me all day" Sasuke said irritably.

Sasuke didn't like Valentine's Day, it was the one day where the fan girls try to one up one another in the most ridiculous ways to gain his nonexistent affection. First it was the chocolates, then it was stuffed animals, then it was serenades in the middle of the street on his way to the store. Then it got disturbing when the girls starting throwing themselves at him which caused him to run away. After nearly ten minutes of running and resorting to using the body flicker technique did he finally lose the rabid fan girls

"I swear the next girl asking me out is getting a Leaf Whirlwind to the face" Sasuke said dryly as continued to walk down the street towards the library to get some peace and quiet while he carried a giant bag of Valentines he got today.

Sasuke finally made it to the library without an incident as he made it to his usual spot and looked around for any last minute fan girls stalking him. He didn't see any as he let out a breath of relief. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair wondering what to do about all these Valentines

"Hello~ Sasuke" A cheery voice called out as Sasuke jumped from his seat and already spun his foot around to kick whoever was behind him. He quickly halted his kick when he noticed the familiar lilac eyes as his foot stopped an inch from Yang's face ". . . . Not the response I was expecting but whatever" Yang said nonchalantly with a shrug as if Sasuke hadn't tried to kick her face in

"Sorry about that, I'm sorta on edge" Sasuke apologized with a tired sigh as he plopped back down on his seat

"Want to talk about it?" Yang asked as she sat down next to him as Sasuke let out a sigh

"It's the damn fan girls that are following me around. I only came in here to get away from them. . . . . Now that I think about it, why are _YOU_ here?" Sasuke asked Yang who looked to the side with an irritated groan

"You're not the only one being chased" Yang said tiredly as propped her elbow against the table and leaned against the palm of her hand "The guys have been asking me out constantly all day and it's getting freaking annoying" Yang said irritably

"As long as they haven't tried undressing you then your fine" Sasuke reassured her

"They haven't with their hands but I can tell they have with their eyes" Yang said with mild disgust ". . Wait, they actually tried ripping your clothes off!" Yang shouted in complete shock as she stared at Sasuke who ran his hand through his hair with a groan

"Not yet but I honestly believe they're about to the next time they see me" Sasuke said tiredly as he placed his head down on the table. Yang stayed quiet and gave Sasuke some silence that he deserved for what he been through. After a period of silence Sasuke raised his head

"So what are we going to do?" Yang asked as Sasuke raised a brow

"What do you mean 'we'" Sasuke asked curiously

"Well seeing as we both have the same problems I figure we help each other out" Yang suggested as Sasuke thought about it for a moment

". . . You beat up the girls and I beat up the guys" Sasuke completely serious

"Done" Yang said as they shook on it "What are you going to do with that?" Yang asked gesturing to the bag of Valentines

". . . You want it" Sasuke asked as Yang blinked before letting out a soft chuckle

"Alright" Yang said grabbing the bag "Just so you know, you just technically gave a Valentines" Yang mused with a flirtatious wink as Sasuke jolted back slightly and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks

"Just shut up and deal with those pestering girls and I'll deal with those guys" Sasuke said sternly as he continued to look away from Yang who let out a boisterous laugh

"Whatever you say Sasuke, whatever you say" Yang said with a cheery smile as she was about to leave but stopped and walked back up to Sasuke

Sasuke noticing Yang raised a brow "What are you-" Sasuke was cut off when Yang suddenly hugged him "Y-Yang?!" Sasuke sputtered in mild shock as he didn't expect Yang to hug him for no reason

"Sorry but I felt like doing that. . Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've ever full on hugged you. Nice wasn't it" Yang said with a big smile as Sasuke turned red again as she turned around, grabbing the bag of Valentines and walked out of the library a little too quickly. The second Yang walked out of the Library she placed a hand on her face as she could feel the heat coming off it as she didn't think she would do something like that "It's not like I didn't hate hugging him" Yang muttered to herself as she felt her face turning even more red

"I think I saw Sasuke go into the library" An annoying girly voice called out as Yang turned to see the girls that Sasuke said were chasing him coming up to the library. For some reason she felt like hitting them even if Sasuke didn't ask her too

"Oi! Girls!" Yang shouted to the mob as she placed the bag of Valentines down as she walked down the steps of the library "I think it's time you learn the pecking order" Yang said cracking her knuckles as she brought down her wrath upon the girls as today was a great Valentines Day in her opinion

Sasuke heard the commotion outside and let out a sigh as he walked out the backdoor of the library. He began looking for the guys that harassing Yang and decided to deal with them now as he felt he should for some reason.

Since he left the library he felt a slight pang in his heart as he wondered what it was but decided to ignore it while always wondering what that sensation was.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	6. Saint Patrick's Day

**Hello everyone and happy Late Saint Patrick's Day**

**Truthfully I shouldn't have bothered with this after I missed the actual day and didn't even start it until last night but the idea for this holiday chapter was so fun to think about I had to put it down in words**

**Well anyways**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

The three team in their school uniforms with the addition of a green sash on their body, for it was Saint Patrick's Day, was walking down one of Beacon's many hallways. Yang soon got ahead of everyone and looked at them all with a big smile "It's Saint Patrick's Day! Who wants to go out and have some fun!" Yang exclaimed happily as she was given a response of uncaring shrugs and eh's

"I'm ready!" Ruby exclaimed happily as Yang turned to her with a blank expression

"Sorry Ruby, but no. I'm not letting you join these parties until you're eighteen" Yang deadpanned as Ruby looked disheartened "Come on you guys, let's have some fun" Yang asked of her team and friends

"Yang we have school tomorrow, we're not going to go partying because of this ridiculous holiday" Weiss said with a hmph

Yang turned to Blake "Sorry Yang but Weiss is correct, I rather not spend the day doing something I might regret tomorrow" Blake said turning the page of the book she had

Yang turned to team JNPR next "Sorry but I'm doing some training sessions with Pyrrha" Jaune apologized

"Maybe next time" Pyrrha said apologetically

Yang turned to Nora "Ren is making pancakes in the shape of shamrocks that are painted green" Nora said excitedly

"Dyed green, not painted Nora" Ren corrected his friend

"That too" Nora said simply as Yang rolled her eyes as she turned to team SVEN

"I would but I need finish some work for Oobleck's class, sorry" Rhea apologized

Yang turned to Akio "Not happening" Akio said simply with a blank look

"Before you even ask the answer is no, the reason why is simple. Why the hell would you even think of bringing a blind girl to what I'm guessing is a club to get drunk because it's Saint Patrick's Day" Ivy bluntly said with a deadpanned look directed towards Yang who flinched slightly

Yang finally turned to Sasuke who wasn't paying attention "Sasuke" Yang said in a pleading voice as Sasuke turned his head away from Yang "Sasuke" Yang said in an even more pleading voice as her eyes started to water as she had a quivering lip. Sasuke started shaking before grabbing something in his pocket and throwing it on the ground as it exploded in a flash of light. As soon as everyone could see again they saw Sasuke was gone

Yang just stared at where Sasuke was as a vein on her forehead was now prominent and the corner of her mouth twitched as her lilac eyes slowly turned red "You know what, forget it!" Yang shouted irritably "I'm going to go have fun by myself, you'll see, you'll all see how much fun you guys are missing out" Yang shouted as she walked away from the three teams who sweat dropped at the unexpected outburst

". . . . . She going to be alright?" Blake asked as she directed this question towards Ruby

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Ruby said with a shrug as her friends just stared at her "Just because I'm her sister doesn't mean I know everything about her. Besides she has her weapons with her, she'll be fine. Probably have a hangover tomorrow but she'll be fine" Ruby said as her team mulled it over and nodded as they started heading back to their dorm with the other teams

* * *

**1:00 A.M.**

Sasuke was currently in his dorm sleeping peacefully with no interruptions whatsoever. . That was until his Scroll started vibrating loudly against the nightstand next to his bed as his popped open in an instant

"Who the hell is calling me at this time of day" Sasuke complained softly to himself as he hoped his teammates didn't wake up from the small commotion

Sasuke picked up his Scroll and looked at the screen to see who it is. It was the picture Yang taking a selfie with him who looked liked he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment

Sasuke let out a soft groan as he pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed. Sasuke let out a loud yawn as he answered the call and put the scroll next to his ear "What is it Yang?" Sasuke asked tiredly

"Gah habbuh baahbuh"

Sasuke drowsiness went away as he pulled his Scroll away from his ear to stare at it ". . . . Your drunk aren't you" Sasuke asked as Yang responded with another incomprehensible dialect. Sasuke let out a soft groan before hearing someone taking Yang's phone from her

"Is this one of her associates I'm talking to" A gruff man's voice said

"Yes, who is this?" Sasuke asked calmly as he got out of bed and started to get dressed

"I'm the bar owner that your friend is sadly sleeping against my countertop. If you would please come get her so I could close up shop that would be great" The bar owner explained as Sasuke let out a tired groan

"Where is your bar located" Sasuke asked dryly as the bar owner gave him the location of his bar "Alright, I'll be there shortly" Sasuke said as he hanged up and put away his Scroll as he finished dressing

"I didn't expect her to be that wasted" Ivy commented from her spot on her bed

"And I thought I told you, you need more than four hours of sleep a day" Sasuke responded dryly to the blind girl

"Not my fault I'm mostly nocturnal" Ivy shrugged as she pulled out a braille book and began to read

Sasuke shook his head as he walked out of the room to go get Yang

* * *

"This is the last time I'm doing this Yang so you better appreciate this" Sasuke said dryly as he was currently carrying an unconscious Yang on his back. He just walked out of the bar Yang was at as he apologize to the bar owner for whatever Yang did and paid for whatever she owed

Yang let out another incomprehensible babble

"Out of all the people you called, why the hell did you call me. Why not your own team" Sasuke complained lightly as he didn't want to spend most of his incredibly early morning looking after Yang. Though he did feel something gratifying that she would be the first person she would call if something ever happened.

Yang said something more comprehensible but Sasuke still couldn't understand what she said but could feel her smiling against the back of his neck that sent shivers down his spine.

"Yang?" Sasuke asked he noticed Yang's eyelids were now opened slightly as a perverse grin spread across her face as she placed her lips against his necks "Y-Yang?!" Sasuke stuttered in shock as Yang started placing kisses on the side of his neck as Sasuke was turning a dark shade of red from this action.

Sasuke did the only viable action in his position. He dropped Yang

Yang let out a groan of disappointment while Sasuke was breathing heavily while holding his hand against his neck "Note to self, never carry a drunk Yang" Sasuke said to himself as Yang let out a soft snore signifying she fell asleep. Sasuke stared at Yang before letting out a sigh as he went to pick her up again but froze

After a moment he picked her up again and carried her but not on his back but on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes

"I swear this has to be some sort of punishment for what I did in the past life" Sasuke said dryly as he continued walk towards beacon before freezing as he got another shiver down his spine. Sasuke whipped his head around to stare at Yang's unconscious state that was subconsciously groping his rear

Sasuke quickly changed his hold on Yang as he was now carrying her bridal style. Sasuke still feeling the sensation of her hand on him was making him blush heavily

"This is literally the last time I'll ever help you when you're drunk Yang" Sasuke spat out at the unconscious girl who was snuggling up against his chest with a warm smile. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh "The things I do for the people I care about" Sasuke muttered to himself as he made his way back to the airdocks to take him up to Beacon without anymore problems

Sadly he remembered he came down to Vale by simply walking off the cliff as the Dust ships were closed for the night. Sasuke let out a huff as he felt the sensation of chakra go through his body as he calmly walked to the rocky walls of the cliff and began walking up it.

Yang started moving in Sasuke's arms as she opened her eyes "Wha, where, what's going on?" Yang asked with a soft yawn

"I'm taking you back to your dorm because you drank too much, so go back to sleep Yang and I'll bring you something for the headache tomorrow in the morning" Sasuke said softly as Yang hummed in thought

"That's nice of you, I guess that's one of the reasons what I love about you" Yang said softly before falling back asleep as Sasuke's chakra grip on the rocky surface faltered for a second. Sasuke quickly regained his footing as he stared at Yang's sleeping face filled with content as a small blush appeared on his cheeks before he 'tsk' and looked away

Sasuke soon reached the top of the cliff and stepped back onto solid ground as he made his way towards the dorms. After a good two minutes of silence he arrived at the dorms. Sasuke soon arrived at Yang's team dorm room as he knocked on their door

After a moment of silence he heard someone getting up and walked towards the door. The door opened to reveal a drowsy Ruby who was still half asleep

"Yes?" Ruby asked as she covered her mouth as she let out a yawn

"I brought Yang back" Sasuke replied calmly as Ruby blinked away some of the sleep in her eyes as she realized Sasuke was carrying her sister who had such a happy smile on her face

"What exactly did you do?" Ruby asked curiously as she pointed at Yang's expression as Sasuke shrugged "Well, anyways thank you for bringing Yang back" Ruby said with a yawn as Sasuke responded with a 'hn'

Sasuke walked in and walked towards the bunk beds their group made as he placed Yang on her bed and pulled the covers over her "Goodnight" Sasuke said waving to Ruby who was already asleep as he made his way back to his dorm room

* * *

**7:38 A.M**

"Ugh, someone kill me" Yang moaned as she currently holding herself up by the rim of the toilet bowl in her team's personal bathroom

"It's your fault for drinking so much Yang" Blake reminded the blonde as she was currently standing outside the closed bathroom

"How you holding up in there sis?" Ruby asked through the door

"I think I'm doing fi-blaaaah!" Yang said before vomiting into the toilet as Ruby reeled back from the sound alone

Their attention was soon directed to the door as someone was knocking on it

Weiss walked over to it as she was the closest and opened it to reveal Sasuke who was holding up a purplish-black drink

"I'm not even going to ask" Weiss said dully as she moved out of the way for Sasuke to walk in

"Morning Sasuke" Ruby greeted politely as Blake gave him a nod

"Morning" Sasuke murmured as he stared at the bathroom door "Yang is in the bathroom" Sasuke stated than asked as he got his answer from the sound of Yang retching into the toilet

"Just what did she drink and eat yesterday?" Blake asked

"I don't remember!" Yang shouted in the bathroom

Sasuke shook his head with a huff as he walked towards the bathroom and opened it

"This is why you should drink responsibly Yang" Sasuke scolded the blonde as he stood in front of her

"Ugh, could you please scold me after I don't feel like someone is stabbing my brain with knives" Yang complained weakly as Sasuke let out another huff

"Here, drink" Sasuke said holding the strange drink in front of Yang's face

"What is it?" Yang asked

"Just something to help with the hangover" Sasuke stated simply as Yang stared at the drink with uncertainty "Just drink it Yang and I promise you'll be fine" Sasuke said as Yang hesitantly took the drink from him

Yang looked at the drink with hesitation before putting to her lips and took a sip "Dear lord that's horrid!" Yang exclaimed as she held the drink away from her

"Do I have to force you to drink it or will you be a mature woman and drink it on your own" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed and his brow raised

Yang bit her lip before bringing the glass back to her lips and taking a big gulp. Yang let out an audible shudder as she stuck her tongue out in disgust "What's in this thing" Yang asked as she finished the rest off with another shudder

"It's made of several medicinal herbs to help calm down your headache and ease your stomach. It also has some plants that are used to absorb the alcohol in your system as well" Sasuke explained

"I see" Yang said as she felt a little better

"Yeah, I also added garlic, olive oil, fish heads, and eggs to get that taste so it could be reminder to never drink" Sasuke said as the response he got was Yang upchucking into the toilet when she heard what she drank

"What the hell Sasuke!" Yang exclaimed in horror

"That was a joke" Sasuke said fighting back a smirk

Yang stared up at him for a moment before chuckling "You're horrible" Yang said shaking her head as she flushed the contents of the toilet

"I know, but that is what I'm putting in that drink next time you do something like this" Sasuke said sternly

"Duly noted" Yang said as she finished cleaning her face of any vomit "Ruby told me you carried me here, thank you" Yang said softly as Sasuke waved off the thanks

"I'll see you later in class" Sasuke said walking out of the bathroom and towards the door out of the room

"Hey Sasuke" Ruby called out to him as he stopped to look back

"Yes?" Sasuke asked

"How did you get those purple bruises on the back of your neck" Ruby asked as Sasuke stared at her for a moment before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him

Ruby looked confused to why he did that but her other two teammates turned to Yang who looked at their inquisitive gazes in complete confusion

"What?"

* * *

**And there you have it. **

**I will also like to say that whatever holiday chapter I have planned for this story will not be posted here but on the side story I'm going to be making so it won't clutter this one with all these special holiday chapters**

**Also the picture on Sasuke's Scroll when Yang called him is actually being made by a friend of a friend. He's not done with it but I do have a lineart of it which I'll be using for the cover of the side story**

**So with all that said and done, I'll see you all later. have a great day**


	7. April Fools Day

**Hello everyone and happy April fools day, I hope you all are having a joyous day of pranking or enjoying other's misery**

**I apologize for taking so long in publishing this chapter but I was having trouble writing the last part of this special**

**Other than that, enjoy**

* * *

**First year at Signal Academy**

Sasuke was sitting under a tree in the middle of Signal's Academy's passing area. He was currently reading a book about other uses for aura for future references. Sasuke sensed Yang walking up to him as he let out a groan, he still doesn't understand why the girl is following him around even when he specifically said to leave him alone

"What do you want Yang" Sasuke asked dryly as he turned to see Yang with one hand behind her back

"Damn" Yang cursed while stomping her foot on the ground "I was hoping to sneak up on you" Yang grumbled with disappointment as Sasuke just raised a brow

"Is there something you want or are you going to bother me again for no apparent reason" Sasuke said dryly as he just wants peace and quiet at the moment

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted any pie" Yang said pulling out a steaming hot pie from behind her back with a few slices missing "Want some?" Yang asked with a cheerful smile that seems, too cheerful

"No thanks, I don't like eating food with such high calories" Sasuke said dryly while turning a page of his book

"Come on, it's good" Yang pleaded with a pout and watery eyes that made Sasuke stop reading to look at her in shock at the expression she was making

"Yang stop" Sasuke said putting the book down while moving back slightly. Yang's response was to look even more sad "Dammit Yang stop" Sasuke pleaded when he saw a tear about to fall "Oh for pete's sake! Fine!" Sasuke reluctantly shouted as Yang's somber attitude turned to a cheerful one in a split second

Yang pulled out a paper plate that Sasuke has no idea where she got from as she put a slice of pie on it with a fork to eat with. Yang handed the pie to Sasuke who grumbled as he picked up the fork and cut off a good size of the pie before stabbing the fork into it. Sasuke lifted the fork with the piece of the pie to his mouth as he noticed Yang's oddly immense giddiness for reasons he doesn't understand

Sasuke took a bite and chewed as a familiar taste came to him, it was incredibly acidic, bitter, had a slight sour taste to it and had larges bits to chew on "Not bad" Sasuke mused as he took another bite as he looked up at Yang's look of disappointment and shock "What?" Sasuke asked continuing to eat his slice of raw tomato pie

"How are you able to eat that?!" Yang asked in shock as Sasuke raised a brow "I had other people eat this and they nearly upchucked when they took a bite, yet you're eating it like it's the best thing in the world" Yang complained as Sasuke looked at her in confusion

"Well what did you expect, I actually like tomatoes" Sasuke explained simply with a shrug as he finished his slice "Even though the dough is a little dry, it was still good" Sasuke mused as he crushed the paper plate into a ball and tossed into a trashcan a couple of feet away from them

". . . Well that was no fun" Yang grumbled as Sasuke raised his brow at her again for an explanation "Nothing" Yang said with a sigh as she held her hand out "Come on, class is going to start" Yang said simply as Sasuke shrugged as he reached out to grab her hand

He faltered for a second and instead grabbed her wrist when he saw a glint of mischief in her eyes. Sasuke pulled himself up as Yang frowned as Sasuke looked at her hand and saw something on her middle finger, like a buzzer of some sort.

"Really?" Sasuke asked dryly as Yang let out a sheepish laugh "Mind if I ask why you're trying to, what's the word. . Prank me" Sasuke said as he wasn't really familiar with the concept of playing pranks as he always had better things to do like train

"What? Today is April fools day, it's only natural to prank people for the heck of it" Yang said lightly with a shrug as Sasuke let out a huff

"Well you're not going to get me today" Sasuke said letting go of Yang's wrist as he walked away

"Maybe not today but there is always next year!" Yang called out to Sasuke who shook his head and figured the girl wouldn't remember this by next year

* * *

**Second Year at Signal Academy**

Sasuke was walking down the corridor towards his next class as it was a passing period right now and he had nothing better to do but go to class. Sasuke found it odd he didn't see the blonde girl that he was becoming accustomed to all day. From what Sasuke could tell she was either sick or was planning something, whatever it is he doesn't really care

Sasuke walked up to the door of his next class and was about to open it. Sasuke eyes became narrow as he noticed how the door was cracked opened ever so slightly that a normal person wouldn't even notice. He also felt the significant difference in weight of the door as he pushed it lightly which he noticed it weighs at least a few pounds more than it should.

Sasuke let out a huff as he fairly certain he knows what's behind the door because he remembered another blonde doing something like this so many years ago.

Sasuke opened the door and shot his hand up as he caught the bucket of water that was on top of the door before it could spill over. Sasuke was about to carefully put the bucket down but stopped when he noticed a hair thin wire connected to the handle of the bucket. Sasuke followed the wire as he noticed there was a, what he could guess, pie launcher off to the side that was ready to throw a pie at him when the thin wire snaps

Sasuke shook his head as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at the launcher, knocking the throwing mechanism off as the pie was flung haphazardly in the air.

"Yang, I know you're here" Sasuke said dryly as he turned to see the girl coming out from under the teacher's desk

"Seriously, how the hell did you know about what was behind the door" Yang complained as Sasuke rolled his eyes as he put the bucket of water off to the side and held his hand out as the pie landed onto his palm

"Just plain skills Yang" Sasuke stated with a shrug as he walked over to her "Now, why?" Sasuke asked while gesturing back to the door

"It's April Fools Day, don't you remember I said I'll try to get you again?" Yang said referring to last year's April Fools

"Oh yeah, didn't think you would actually remember about that" Sasuke said with a shrug

"Well I did and seeing as you already foiled today's plan I have no choice but to go bigger next year" Yang said determinedly as Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl

"Whatever you say Yang" Sasuke said waving the girl off as he went and took his seat as the girl let out a huff as she went to get rid of the pie launcher before coming back to class for their lesson

* * *

**Third Year at Signal Academy**

Sasuke was at his locker about to get his weapons for combat training class. It was April Fools once more and Sasuke wondered what Yang did for today, he was getting quite comfortable with the girl antics year round that he doesn't really see her as an annoyance anymore. . somewhat. Sasuke was about to open his locker but stopped when he felt a familiar electrifying sensation when he had his hand an inch from the handle of his locker

". . . . . . . Hey Ruby" Sasuke called out to the younger girl who jumped up from Sasuke suddenly calling her

"Uh, yes?" Ruby asked curiously

"Come here for a second" Sasuke said with a hand gesture to come closer

". . . Okay?" Ruby muttered as she was unsure what to make of this situation. Ruby walked up to Sasuke as he suddenly shot his hand out and grabbed Ruby's wrist "Hey what are-" Ruby didn't finish that sentence as Sasuke put Ruby's hand on his locker's handle

Ruby started to shake violently as her hair stood up as Sasuke calmly forced her to open his locker. The second he opened it he heard a click as he pulled Ruby away from the locker door and held her in front of him. Ruby was hit by a balloon filled with pink dye that caused her black and red clothes to have pink splotches all over it

"Thank you for your assistance Ruby" Sasuke said putting Ruby down who was still shaking "Here, I think you deserve this for going through that" Sasuke said handing the girl a wad of money "Use it how ever you want" Sasuke said while taking off the wires that were connected from the inside portion of the handle to the device that had lightning dust crystal inside it which was taped to the side of the inside of his locker

"N-N-N-N-Not w-w-worth i-i-it" Ruby stuttered terribly before she fell down unconscious as Sasuke pulled out his weapons from his locker

"Was it really necessary to put that much voltage Yang and how did you get my combination to my locker?" Sasuke asked the blonde who was crouched on the ground next to her unconscious yet twitching sister

"Yes because a little zap won't do anything to you and it took me an bribing my uncle to give me locker combination but that is besides the point right now because what the hell Sasuke! Don't use my sister as a human shield!" Yang shouted angrily as Sasuke let out a huff

"Truth be told I thought the girl could handle the shock, guess I was wrong" Sasuke said slightly ashamed he used a little girl as a scapegoat in Yang's prank

"Dammit Sasuke, couldn't you used someone else than my sister" Yang complained as she helped her sister up into a sitting position

"I don't know, next time you try to prank me don't electrify my locker, someone could get hurt" Sasuke said sarcastically as Yang puff up her cheeks as she put her sister on her back

"Just watch yourself Uchiha, next year I will get you" Yang said turning to take Ruby to the nurse "You hear that, I will get you!" Yang shouted back as she left the locker room as Sasuke shook his head at the retreating blonde

"I'll never understand that girl at times" Sasuke muttered before a light smile appeared on his face "Though, I guess that's the reason why it's so interesting to around that girl" Sasuke mused before blinking in realization at what he said "Where did that come from?" Sasuke asked himself as he left the locker room while scratching his head in confusion

* * *

**Fourth Year at Signal Academy**

Sasuke walking home from Signal and he hasn't talked to Yang all day. Even when they had the same class Yang would avoid him and just look like she was plotting something. Sasuke knew it was April Fools so he guessed she was getting ready to find prank him with whatever plan she had

Sasuke continued to walk down the street towards his home until he saw a black cat cross his path. Sasuke just stared at the cat before shrugging and continued walking until he stopped at the edge of an alleyway. Sasuke sighed when he heard heavy breathing from withen the alleyway. Sasuke shook his head as he continued walking

"Five, four, three, two, one-" Sasuke counted down before a few kids he didn't even know appeared from behind a dumpster in the alleyway and started throwing water balloons at him. Sasuke dodged the balloons with ease as the kids kept throwing balloons at him until they ran dry "You done" Sasuke asked dryly as the kids looked disappointed from not hitting Sasuke "Now let me ask you kids something. Did a blonde girl ask you to do this" Sasuke asked with a huff as the kids looked at each other before nodding. Sasuke let out a huff with a shake of his head as he should've guessed Yang would get any help in trying to prank him

Sasuke shook his head mumbling a few incoherent things as he walked away from the kids who looked at him strangely. Sasuke continued walking down the street where he saw Zwei, Yang and Ruby's dog waiting for him at the street curb.

"Now what" Sasuke asked dryly as he stood in front of the puppy who barked at him before chasing his own tail in joy

Sasuke stared at the dog before hearing something scrape across the ground as he looked around and saw nothing. Sasuke then noticed the shadow of the building he was next to gain a bump in it. Sasuke looked up to where the shadow was cast to see Ruby about to pour a green liquid from a large drum barrel onto him. Sasuke jumped back as the liquid poured onto the sidewalk with a loud splat as the liquid was much thicker than Sasuke thought.

Sasuke shook his head while watching the green ooze flow down the street edge and into the sewer. Sasuke then turned his attention back up to Ruby who waved meekly at him as Sasuke let out a loud sigh

"Really Ruby?" Sasuke asked

"Well I kinda wanted payback for making me go through last years prank, remember" Ruby stomped her foot in bitterness that she didn't get Sasuke back for electrocuting her

"Not my fault, blame Yang for putting an electric zapper on a metal handle" Sasuke rebutted calmly as he walked around the ooze where he once stood to stand next to Zwei who pranced around his legs "Where's your sister any-" Sasuke stopped and picked up Zwei and held the dog out as a pie hit the puppy "Try again next year Yang" Sasuke shouted at the passing motorcyclist with long flowing hair who cursed as she drove past him "She will never give up will she" Sasuke mused as he looked down at Zwei who was eating pie off his body but stopped to look at Sasuke curiously

Sasuke shook his head before picking the dog up again before throwing him at Ruby. Ruby fumbled back when Zwei landed on her chest as Sasuke shook his head with slight mirth on his face as he wondered what she would do next year.

* * *

**First Year at Beacon Academy: March 30**

Team RWBY was sitting by themselves in the lunchroom as team JNPR was doing a group training session while team SVEN should be getting here in a few minutes. During this time Blake noticed Yang acting strange for the past few days, she acted more distant, tactful and oddly manic at times when she would giggle like crazy before going straight face and muttering something like 'that won't work'

"Is she alright?" Blake asked Ruby while pointing at Yang who was drumming her fingers against the lunch table while having a deep thoughtful look on her face

"What day is it?" Ruby asked ignoring Blake's question

"It's the 30th of March" Blake answered slowly

"Oh, then don't worry about Yang then, this completely normal" Ruby said as she ate one of her cookies as her team looked at her for an explanation "She always gets like this when April Fools Day comes around" Ruby stated calmly as she ate another one of her cookies

"Don't tell me she's going to plot on how she's going prank us on that unruly holiday" Weiss said before directing a glare at the blonde girl who remained oblivious to their entire conversation

"Nope" Ruby said popping the p "She only tries to prank Sasuke. She says it is her greatest challenge to beat, so she ignores everyone else and focuses on Sasuke" Ruby explained as Blake looked curious

"Really?" Blake asked curiously

"Yep, though she never got him once. Either Sasuke saw the prank coming or would use another person to take the punishment. . . . I still get a tingle down my spine every time I open my locker door" Ruby muttered as her two teammates stared at her blankly which she noticed "One of Yang's pranks and Sasuke used me as a human shield for it" Ruby grumbled as the two girls looked at each other before looking at Yang who was seething

"You alright Yang?" Blake asked cautiously as Yang's only response was to scream and slam her fist into the table as her fist went right through it

"Dammit all to hell!" Yang cursed angrily as she pulled her fist out of the table

"You alright" Blake asked from her now safe location on the other side of the table a few feet down from her

"I can't think of anything, he's always prepared for anything and because of that I can never get a drop on him" Yang said angrily as she referred to Sasuke always knowing what's happening even when he isn't looking in that direction

"You know" Blake began as Yang slowly moved her head to look at the bow wearing girl with a seething expression "I would've figured you distracted him with what most guys would be distracted with" Blake said calmly pointing at Yang's 'assets'

Yang looked at what she was pointing and stared blankly at them. That was before she started giggling madly with a shit eating grin on her face

"Oh, this is going to be good" Yang said with a twisted smile and red eyes as she began to laugh maniacally as a plan formed in her mind

* * *

Sasuke walking towards the lunchroom with his team visibly shivered and stopped dead in his tracks

"You alright?" Rhea asked while turning to look at her leader as the rest of the team turned to look at him

"I feel like something really bad or something good is about to happen but I can't put my finger on which is right" Sasuke said scratching his head in confusion as he kept on walking ahead as the rest of the team looked at each other before shrugging and headed towards the lunchroom with their leader

* * *

**Two days later**

Sasuke was sitting under a tree in the middle of Beacon's garden with a book in his hand. He didn't have any classes today due to the fact none of the professors wanted to deal with today, mostly from rumors that students would go out of their way to prank them even with the threat of a detention of suspension in the past. Sasuke looked around seeing if anything was different because he knows Yang is about to do something.

That is until he saw Yang walk up to him before plopping down next to him with a loud huff "You win" Yang said simply as Sasuke looked at her in shock

"I'm sorry?" Sasuke asked with clarification

"You win, I give up, it's completely impossible to prank you" Yang said with a huff as she looked away with a distant expression on her face

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, the girl who never gives up, is giving up

"Come on Yang, I'm sure you could come up with something" Sasuke said trying to make the blonde feel better

"Nah, I'm good, I'm all pranked out" Yang said with a huff as Sasuke looked her with a worried expression "So I might as well give you a reward for going through the four years of pranking" Yang said with a smile

"Reward?" Sasuke asked slowly before a shiver ran down his spine when Yang's smile turned slightly perverse

"Yes a long, vigorous, reward" Yang said with a husky voice as she straddled onto Sasuke's lap before he could move as he was in too much shock to even do anything at the moment

"Y-Yang?!" Sasuke stuttered in shock while turning red as Yang pressed her chest against his and started to rub against him as he was turning red from the action

"Don't worry Sasuke, let me do all the work" Yang said whispering in his ear before nibbling on it gently

Before Yang could do anything else she fell onto her rear when Sasuke abruptly stood up and ran as fast as he can away from her

". . . Well that was easy" Yang said with a smirk as she got up to follow him and enjoy the show he's about to put on for her

* * *

Sasuke didn't understand what just happened but the only thing he knows for sure was his instincts telling him to run like crazy. Sasuke ran down a random hallway inside Beacon before slowing down as he was sure Yang wasn't chasing after him. Sasuke placed a hand against his chest as he felt his heart beating strongly against his chest as he shamefully had to admit that he wanted to just hold her in his arms and never let her go when she did that

It was only due to his will power that he ignored the lust he felt at that moment and got out of that situation because he knows for a fact that she must've planned something. It only made sense because he knew well enough that she would never give up

Sasuke took a deep breath as he continued to walk down the hall only for him to feel something down at his shoes. Sasuke looked and his eyes widen in horror when he noticed a thin wire being pulled up by his foot

Sasuke heard the click as a large portion of the ceiling fell open as green slime fell down. Sasuke ran as he was nearly covered by the slime but the most that got him was the bottom half of his left leg.

"Dammit" Sasuke cursed as he couldn't believe how naive he was at that moment. Sasuke continued to run until he felt his movement begin to slow as he realize the slime on his leg was hardening to the point it felt like ice

Sasuke looked to his left to see Weiss leaning against the wall while filing her nails "Don't look at me, Yang just wanted me to freeze the slime so you can't run that fast anymore" Weiss explained calmly as Sasuke cursed as he didn't have any fire dust on him and he couldn't use any jutsu as that would cause suspicion. So his only choice was to huff it back to his dorm while avoiding any other pranks

Sasuke hobbled down the hall muttering curses as he did so as he came to the exit but stopped and instead he tied a string to the door and jumped up above in the corner of next to the door and pulled it open. When it open a barrage of pies was thrown inside and splattered across the hallway floor

Sasuke jumped down and hobbled out as the hardened slime made it slightly uncomfortable to walk. Before he could get ten feet from the door a black ribbon appeared in front of his leg as he tripped on it. Sasuke's perception saw a pie slid in front of where his face would land when he falls. Sasuke's reflexes quickly took hold of him as he pushed himself back up with a forward flip and landed with a shaky stance

"Nice try" Sasuke said towards the bushes on both sides of the path as Ruby and Blake respectively popped out from

"Aw, I wanted to see you hit your face on the pie" Ruby whined as Blake let out huff at what she was using her weapon's ribbon for

"Are you seriously still sore about the whole electrocuting thing" Sasuke asked dryly

"You freaking used me as a human shield!" Ruby shouted at him as Sasuke shook his head at her

"For a good reason, it was either me or you and I decided I didn't want Yang to win so I chose you" Sasuke rebutted as Ruby glared at him before smirking

"Which is why this is so sweet" Ruby said with a smile as Blake smiled as well

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked calmly

"Apparently Yang told me how you figured out how you found Ruby. That's why we made sure the sun was in a different position than before" Blake said as Sasuke blinked before his eyes widened as he looked up only to be hit by several gallons of green goop.

When the last drop of goop fell onto Sasuke the only thing that could be seen of his person was his eyes and the shape of his spiky hair that was being dragged downward. Sasuke watched as Yang fell down from the roof with a cheer as she ran circles around him

"Finally, at long last I finally did, woo hoo!" Yang cheered happily as Sasuke his one visible eye at her cheerfulness

Sasuke reached his hand up and wiped the gunk off of his mouth to talk "Yes, yes congratulations Yang you pranked me, happy" Sasuke asked dryly as Yang put a finger to her chin in thought

"Hm~" Yang hummed with a smile as Weiss came up next to her while holding something as Yang took it out of the heiress hands and smushed the pie against Sasuke's face "Now I am" Yang laughed happily as the pie slid off his now pie and green goop covered face "Oh I never felt so happy in my life" Yang said happily as she looked back at Sasuke who was completely clean

"Good to know, because this was all fake"

* * *

Yang jumped with a start as she realized she was still under the tree she began the prank with Sasuke. She saw it was getting really late as the sun was setting. Yang couldn't understand what happened before hearing a page of a book being turned and looked to see Sasuke with a smug look on his face

"Enjoy your dream Yang" Sasuke asked with a smug look

"But, but, but"

"Did you honestly forget about my semblance?" Sasuke asked with a smile

"But your semblance causes nightmares!" Yang screamed in shock

"Not entirely true, it just causes people to see either want they want to see or their deepest fears. It all depends on the psyche of the person I'm using it on" Sasuke explained as Yang stared at him blankly "For you I made you see all things you wanted to happen today, but sadly that isn't going to happen" Sasuke said calmly as Yang started shaking in anger

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Yang shouted in fury

"So is straddling me and saying things in my husky-like" Sasuke countered dryly

"That's a legitimate strategy" Yang complained

"No it isn't, even ask her" Sasuke said pointing to Glynda who walked up to them with Itachi

"Technically it is cheating to get your way out of a situation" Glynda mused as Yang looked at her in shock

"I'll say, I still remember the nights when Tsuki cried and you just asked me so huskily that I had no choice but to take care of Tsuki" Itachi said dryly as Glynda just whistled nonchalantly in response

Yang just stared at them before huffing "Fine, I won't seduce Sasuke anymore to get my way" Yang said bitterly

"Oh I didn't say to do that, just don't do it during competitions like what you're trying to do for April Fools" Itachi stated causing the two students to blink at what he's saying "If you want to seduce my brother, you can do it any time you want, heck if you want we could turn our backs right now and you could go at it and you won't hear a complaint from u-" Itachi was cut off by Sasuke kicking him in the face before storming off with a faint blush on his cheeks

Yang could only help but sit there with a blush rising on her cheeks as the actions she done were coming back to her and forced her to realize how forward she was with Sasuke. It didn't help that she enjoyed it

Yang quickly got up and walked off towards her dorm where her team is probably asking why the plan didn't come to fruition

". . . .So how long do you think it will take for them to get together" Itachi mused while rubbing his cheek where Sasuke kicked him

"I say about a month" Glynda replied calmly

"I'll take that bet and say during the break we have coming soon" Itachi replied

"Winner handles how the other handles their money" Glynda said simply

"Deal" Itachi mused as the two left to their private quarters

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Note for me winning in anything should be done fairly and not cheating to get your way, whether it's bribing, blackmail or even seducing someone, I don't like that about competitions**

**Well anyways, I hope to see you all in the next holiday chapter, I hope you have a great day. Bye~**


	8. Mother's Day

**Hello everyone, how's it going.**

**This was for Mother's day but I didn't have time to finish because I had some things I needed to do and I couldn't upload it Sunday because, well it was mother's day and I couldn't just sit behind the computer screen on that day. So I apologize for being quite late in uploading this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy this small chapter**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**Itachi: 1 Year old**

Itachi didn't know what to make of Mother's day.

The sheer thought of celebrating it again after what he done. . . It just didn't feel right for him to do this after he killed his mother in his past life. He knows she would forgive him but it just didn't feel right to think she could love him for what he done.

He knows this is a new chance to live but the fact is he couldn't just ignore what he done. Especially when he was sitting on the floor across from his 'Mother' with a smile on her face as she watched him 'play' with some toys

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked with worry as she scooped him up and placed him on her lap. Itachi didn't realize when those train of thoughts came up he stopped smiling all together and look disheartened "Come on, don't be sad my precious baby boy" Mikoto said picking him up from her lap so she could hold him in her arms "I want to see you grow up with a smile on your face so don't you fret because I love you and I'll always be there to make you feel better" Mikoto said with a hum as Itachi didn't know what to do so he just stayed silent and listened to her talk "I've always wanted a child and now I have one, I honestly have no idea how to raise a child" Mikoto said with a joyful laugh "That's horrible for me to say as a mother but I know you're special" Mikoto said as Itachi's eyes widened when she said that "I don't know why but, I see you're going to do great things that will make me so proud to call you my son. So that's why I want you to know one thing, and I know this selfish for me to say, but. . I want you to always smile, to be a good person you will grow up to be and will say I love you mom whenever you get the chance. And no matter what you do, I'll always support your life choices, and I'll always be there to help you because that's what a mother should do, because we love our children so much" Mikoto said softly as she began to hum a lullaby softly

Itachi was trying his hardest not to cry right now. Here is the woman, who looks exactly like his old mother, who acts like his old one, who treats him like his old one. . . And who loves him like the mother he should've shown his love for her more often than he should.

All the regret he had slipped to nothingness as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace his. . mother gave him, his mother who loves him dearly.

"Mama" Itachi said quietly as he drifted off to sleep as he didn't see his mother smile softly as that was his first word in his new life and he didn't regret being able to call her that after so long.

* * *

Mother's day, Sasuke only truly celebrated this day during his first few years of his old life before Itachi had to end the Uchihas. Now that he has a new life, it was awkward at first to say at least to celebrate Mother's day again after so long.

It was odd for him in the beginning, having to act like an innocent child to his mother just so she could smile that happy smile of hers on him. Even though it was awkward, he smiled just for his mother. To show he cares, to show that he loves her for bringing him into this world in such a loving tender way. With all the hugs and kisses she gives him to show she loves him

And as he grew up during the years of his new life he started to act less like an innocent child and more like his old self. But even with time going by he never stopped giving his mother that small smile he always he gives her that he appreciates her and she in return as a mother's love never dies.

Itachi was the same, he showered his mother with love as much as possible whenever he sees her. In a way it was to say he's sorry for everything he's done, even if she isn't the original, she's still his mother who loves him dearly.

That's why they try their hardest to make sure their mother is happy on Mother's day, to show all their love for her at its fullest.

* * *

**Itachi: First year of teaching**

**Sasuke: First year of Signal**

Mikoto let out a yawn as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. The second Mikoto walked into the kitchen she stopped to see a sight that rarely saw. Her two sons and husband cooking breakfast, bickering mostly while preparing the food.

Mikoto smiled, they always do this on Mother's day. They try to make breakfast for her before she wakes up so she could enjoy a meal with her family before her husband has to go to work while her children stay to make sure she has a great day. For Sasuke it was the weekend so he was able to stay home but Itachi had his job at Beacon but he always found a way to get home during the holidays to spend it with her

They haven't seen her yet but she could tell her two sons knew she was there as they were trying their hardest not to meet their eyes with hers. Mikoto wondered if they got their talent for being great fighters from her during her younger Huntress days. She never talks about those days as she gave them up to start a family, one that she never regrets starting.

Mikoto continued to watch them prepare breakfast before she got too bored in waiting for them to address her. Mikoto knocked on the wall she was leaning on causing her husband to spin around to look at her with a smile while her two children calmly turned to her with smiles on their faces as she looked them in the eye with the same smile on her face

When Mikoto looked at them she stared at their eyes, they say the eyes are the windows to a persons souls and a mother knows everything about her children. She knows when they're happy, irritated, annoyed and also, sad. She seen the sadness in her children's eyes on several occasions, she always wondered what happened to make them have that sadness in them. She wanted to ask but she respected their space and let them be, knowing if something happens she'll be there to comfort them.

So for now, she's happy with what she has. The love she has for her husband and the love she has for her children who gladly returned the love with greater amount.

* * *

**Years later**

Glynda slowly opened her eyes as she moved about in her bed before she noticed it was empty. Glynda slowly picked herself up into a sitting position and let out a small yawn as she wondered where her husband is

Glynda got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen when she heard some commotion. Glynda slowly walked to the kitchen before looking at shock to see her husband making breakfast while Tsuki sat in her high chair while playing with some toys

Itachi turned when he heard Glynda come into the kitchen "Morning love" Itachi said with a smile as Glynda returned the smile

"What's all this" Glynda said gesturing to the food he was making

"Well I was going to give you breakfast in bed but you woke up before that" Itachi said with a shrug as put down a plate of crispy bacon, two eggs sunny side up and even some toast, along with Glynda's tea. Most would drink coffee in the morning but Glynda always preferred tea, the same goes for Itachi though he prefers green tea to Glynda's black tea

"Might I ask what's the occasion" Glynda mused as she picked up the toast and nibbled on it

"Well check the calender and see what day it is" Itachi said gesturing to the calender hung up on the kitchen wall. Glynda curiously walked over to the calender and looked for today's date

"Its. . . . Mother's day" Glynda mused with a wry smile as she didn't know to say about today

"Today is all about you. Name it and I'll do it" Itachi said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist while planting a kiss on her head

"Itachi, the only thing I want is to spend the day with you two" Glynda said turning her head to peck his cheek before walking over to Tsuki who was happy to see her mother "Hello Tsuki, good morning~" Glynda said playfully as the baby cooed as Glynda picked her daughter up and held her in her arms "This is all I want right now, being able to hold my baby and being next to the man I love" Glynda said with a warm smile as Itachi returned the smile

Itachi walked over to her and wrapped one around her waist while the other caressed his daughter's cheek who giggled at his touch "There are days that I wonder, what I did to deserve both of you" Itachi said softly as he looked his wife in her eyes "I love you" Itachi said softly as he leaned in

"I love you too" Glynda replied softly as she gladly accepted his kiss. After a moment of bliss they separated "Come on, if we're going to celebrate Mother's day then we might as well have Tsuki spend time with_ our_ mother" Glynda said as Itachi had a wry grin on his face

"You finally got used to calling her mother" Itachi said in amusement as Glynda handed Tsuki over to him

"Well after her continuously telling me to call her that, I have to" Glynda mused as she walked away to get dressed

Itachi laughed softly as he positioned his daughter in his arms better "You may not know it now, but you'll know in the future she will be the most important person to you as she is to me" Itachi said softly as he planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead who giggled in response of the touch

"Alright, let's eat breakfast before heading out" Glynda called out as she reentered the kitchen wearing her usual clothing

"Okay" Itachi said placing Tsuki back down at her high chair as the three of them ate together

Itachi looked over to his loving wife and mother of his daughter, the two things he never thought he would ever have in his entire life. To have such a loving wife and caring mother to his child is something he couldn't even dream of. Yet, here he is, sitting in his kitchen with just that. He didn't know whether to laugh at how fate put him on such a cruel path and then drop him here or cry tears of happiness for having the chance to have everything he never could have before.

He couldn't help but smile wider as he watched Glynda feed Tsuki her pureed food. He will never be tired of this world, for everything it's given him and he'll make sure to never let this go.

* * *

**And there you have it, I apologize again for uploading this later than it should be.**

**Now for those following my other stories, the next thing I'm going to update is going to be my RvB story and then I'll get to my Rabbit's Greed story then I'll be back with. . . Wait I also need to do my Death's Academy story as well and THEN I'll be back with the main story of this series. So those who are still waiting, please have some more patience as it's going to be awhile still before I update Uchihas of Remnant **

**Now before this is over, please leave a comment, review, PM, and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	9. Memorial Day

**Hello everyone, it's good to see you again**

**I wrote this because it just felt right to do, so I hope you enjoy this small chapter (Also don't take the chapter seriously in the timeline, it's basically an Omake)**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owner**s

* * *

Sasuke walked down the streets of Vale with his brother and Shisui. Today they got out of their day to day work with actual permission. They didn't leave clones, no false excuses, no deceit, just honest truth they were to pay their respects today for reasons their own.

Today was when the Fourth Shinobi war would've ended. This might not of been the same world they were born in but the date is the same and that's all that matters to them.

The three Uchiha walked out city as they made their way out of the kingdom's border. Some tried to stop them from leaving but they didn't stop as all who tried to stop them from leaving the kingdom fell asleep, to be awaken when they were long gone.

Far from the kingdom as the sun was high up in they sky they arrive at a wide circular plain of land surrounded lush trees. The trio walked to the center as the three of them preformed a jutsu. From the center of the field a three sided black obelisk appeared from the ground with the top slanted downward.

Each of them pulled out a kunai and went to their own respective sides. They each wrote their own personal message, none of them looking at the other's work as this was something they must do separately

Itachi, his time from learning how cruel the world is with the way people plot in the background and to do what is necessary to bring the peace what came to mind

_To those who died for righteous cause_

_To those who were taken so soon but knew it was fate that you must go so others may live_

_It is because you felt the call of honor that you did what you had to do to protect those you care for_

_It is for that reason we will remember your sacrifice_

Shisui, He wanted the people of his village to have no hatred and animosity between each other to the point he gave his life in trying to do so.

_To those who wanted peace and to strive for that peace_

_To protect it from any evil no matter how small or large it seems_

_We thank you for your valor and we give thanks for laying out your lives for us_

_"It is for that reason we will remember your __sacrifice_

Sasuke, He betrayed so many yet in the end one person never truly gave up on him. It was because of him that in the end he wanted to protect the people he cared, no matter what his vision of the world was because all it mattered was the people who had your back.

_To those who never got the chance to thank the ones who gave them everything_

_Know that they are happy, and will never forget you_

_For in passing we become eternal and in eternity you are never forgotten_

The three Uchiha after writing their engravings got in their knees and bowed low. Their foreheads touched the ground as they gave prayer to the people who they fought to protect and who fell in protecting their homes.

After a moment they lifted their heads as Sasuke began engraving the slanted top of the obelisk. After he was done it was engraved with the five symbols of the Hidden Villages and single a kanji in the center that read 'Shinobi"

The three Uchihas each had a sad smile on their faces before they turned and started to walk away. Sasuke who was behind the other two stopped and turned back to the monument. He stared at it before walking back and pulled out his kunai again and began engraving something below his memorial statement

Once he was finished he smiled again before getting up and putting the kunai away. Sasuke stared at the memorial once more before turning and walking back to his family who was waiting patiently for him so they could return to their home with their families in the new life they live.

The monument stood proudly as it represented their past lives they'll never forget along with the people they cared for. One of those people who forever left a mark on the shinobi world, is now the one to also be remembered as it is his mark who's on the bottom of the Memorial, dedicated to being good friends they once were and always will be.

* * *

**This is a short chapter in honor to those who served, for today is the day we give remembrance to their deeds lest we forget what they fought for.**

**So please, do NOT write harsh comments about today.**

**I hope you all have a good day.**


	10. Father's Day

**Hello everyone how's it going**

**I'm a little late in making this chapter, mostly because my mind keeps on wandering away from me recently. That and E3, god I love this year so much**

**But any ways, **

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

"Come on Itachi, say papa, papa" Fugaku said slowly trying to coax his son to say those words

Itachi would've if he could, laughed at his father's ridiculous face when he was trying to make him say those words. He has no quarrel with his father, past tense or now it's just slightly amusing to see the difference between both fathers

His past father was strict, determined to follow things through and ruthless when needs to be but cares for his family but doesn't show it often

This version of his father is carefree, loving, kind, filled with a just sense of being to do things right while supporting his family any way possible.

Itachi guessed the difference was there is no hate for their family because Uchiha have never done anything to deserve such hate in this world unlike the past one. Fugaku of this world was also more laid back, making it easy to get used to his presence even with having the same face of his previous father

Which is why Itachi enjoys messing with his father, even as a baby

"Mama" Itachi spoke out while holding back a grin as his father's eyes twitched a bit

"No, say papa, papa" Fugaku said urging him to call him that

"Mama" Itachi said again

"He's not going to say that anytime soon dear" Mikoto said walking past the two

"Mama, luv mama" Itachi said waving his hands towards his mother while internally laughing at his father's look of hurt

"Oh look at that, he learned how to love" Mikoto mused as she walked back to the two "Do you love me Itachi~" Mikoto said crouching down to look at her son with a smile

"Yes, luv mama" Itachi said as Mikoto blinked at how many words he's able to pronounce before snickering when she caught a glimpse of her husband's hurtful look

Itachi knows it isn't right to mess with his father like so but when is he going to get the next chance to screw with the man's pride again.

"Come on Itachi, be nice to your father" Mikoto said with mirth in her voice "Say dada" Mikoto said

Itachi would've rolled his eyes at that moment if he wasn't a baby but he guessed he had enough enjoyment for now ". . . . . . .Dada" Itachi said after a good moment of silence

"Good boy" Mikoto said pecking his cheeks with kisses before picking him up in her arms "Come on, lets get you something to eat" Mikoto said before carrying him towards the kitchen

"Bye bye" Itachi waved to his father as he decided to apologize for his actions by being a nice child to his father

Fugaku stared with a blank expression before shaking his head with a small smile appearing on his face "Honestly, that boy of mine" Fugaku mused before looking in the direction of the kitchen "It just makes me wonder what kind of man he'll turn out to be and I know whatever he does I can be proud to call myself his father" Fugaku said as he walked in to help his wife feed Itachi

* * *

**~Years Later~**

Itachi ran through the hall and opened the door to his parents room as Fugaku was sprawled out on his bed sound asleep. Itachi ran up and jumped up onto the bed as he landed on his father's stomach

Fugaku let out an 'Oomph' from the sudden weight on top of him before noticing it was his first born son sitting on his stomach with his legs crossed

"Morning dad" Itachi greeted politely as Fugaku let out a dry huff before smiling

"Morning Itachi, what's the special occasion of waking me up in such a way?" Fugaku asked amused as Itachi got off his father who sat up in his bed

"Well I wanted to say happy father's day to you with Sasuke but mother didn't allow me to carry him to drop onto you" Itachi mused as Fugaku let out a soft chuckle at the thought of his son carrying his other son like a doll, which is closer to what you expect as Itachi never lets his little brother out of his sight

Honestly Fugaku believed Itachi wouldn't get along with Sasuke but instead he took the fact he's now an older brother in stride and the fact Sasuke loves him as much makes him happy.

"Let me get dressed and I'll see you downstairs" Fugaku said as Itachi nodded as he got off the bed and out of the room

Fugaku let out a soft huff with a smile as he saw his son becoming more and more cheerful. It was odd to say the least, when he looks into his son's eyes it shows something he seen in the many criminals he put behind bars. Repentance and grief

It was odd seeing that in a child which made him worried that his son might have some problems that he wanted to ask but every time he tried to talk about it,he stops. The looks in his son's eyes change from those two emotions to pure happiness and bliss, so he let's it slide but it always in the back of his mind wondering where those first two emotions came from

As Fugaku finished getting dressed he walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen to see his family at the table eating breakfast. He watched as Itachi ate some of his breakfast while waving to him, Mikoto spoon feeding Sasuke who was politely accepting the food unlike before when he acted hard to deal with.

It was odd but it showed Sasuke was becoming just as smart as Itachi and he wouldn't be surprised if he was able to talk soon like Itachi. It surprised him how fast they grow and it makes him wonder how long they would need of him.

Fugaku let out a soft sigh as he pushed those thoughts back and decided to enjoy what he has now. A loving wife and two wonderful sons, that's all he needs

* * *

Itachi was sleeping in his bed as he heard the pitter patter of little feet against the carpet. Itachi smiled lightly as the door opened and the soft pitter patter got close to him. Itachi turned to lie on his side as he opened his eyes to see a pair of soft green eyes that belonged to a one and a half year old who was at the edge of his bed

"Good morning papa" Tsuki said as Itachi smiled brightly as he placed his hand on top of her head

"Good morning Tsuki" Itachi said before sitting up as Tsuki climbed onto bed to hug him

"Happy father's day" Tsuki said muffled against his stomach. Itachi let out a chuckle as he ruffled his daughter's hair endearingly. Itachi then stood up as his daughter hung from his waist as her little arms were still wrapped around him causing him to laugh at his daughters antics

"Come on Tsuki let go, I need to get dressed" Itachi asked of his daughter while laughing softly

"But I want to hug you papa" Tsuki said looking up with those big green eyes of her

"Aw~ I do too but I need to get dressed, go to your mother and I'll meet you there" Itachi said as he pulled his daughter off of him and planted a kiss on her forehead

"Okay~" Tsuki said sadly before smiling when Itachi planted another kiss on her forehead. Itachi put her on the ground as she ran out the room

Itachi shook his head with an amused expression before getting dressed. Itachi went to the kitchen to find Glynda placing down a stack of pancakes on the table for him

"Good morning, happy father's day" Glynda said as she kissed her husband who kissed her back. The two separated when they heard Tsuki giggle at the sight of them kissing. The two turned to Tsuki who ran up to them and hugged Itachi's leg, causing the two of them let out a soft laugh

"Papa, here" Tsuki said pulling away from her father to hold up a small box in her hand

"Oh, you two didn't need to get me a gift" Itachi said with a smile

"Well we wanted to" Glynda said with a smile of her own

Itachi took the small box from his daughter who was bouncing on her feet in excitement that he couldn't help think it was cute. Itachi opened the box to find a silver watch

"This is really nice" Itachi said as he took the watch out of the box and put it on inside his left wrist so it would be easier to look at "Fits perfectly" Itachi said as he moved his hand around to get the feel of the watch "Thank you both for this wonderful gift" Itachi said kissing his wife before reaching down and picking up his daughter and held her in his arms

"I love you papa" Tsuki said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

No matter how many times he heard those words they just make him so happy to have what he does now "I know, I love you to" Itachi said softly as he pulled Glynda in a hug as well "I love you both so much" Itachi said with a happy smile as the two women in his life hugged him dearly as he was truly happy to be called a husband and a father

* * *

**And there you have it, just to let you know the main story will be updated soon, like in a day or two so expect that soon**

**Also before I end this, I just want to say one thing before I end this chapter**

**.**

**Happy 33rd birthday Monty Oum, wherever you are I hope you're happy to know we are keeping your dream alive**

**.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this short chapter, have a great day**


	11. Fourth of July

**Happy Fourth of July. . . Is what I would say if I actually uploaded this on the fourth instead of a few days later**

**I really need to start making these holiday chapters earlier than just two days before the actual holiday *Sigh***

**Well anyways**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado**

* * *

"Are you inviting Sasuke over for the Fourth of July barbecue?" Ruby asked her sister who was adjusting some components on Ember Cecelia

"Nope" Yang said simply

"Alright I'll be sure to tell dad to. . . Wait, what?" Ruby said as she must've misheard her sister "What did you say?" Ruby asked for clarification

"I said I'm not inviting Sasuke over for the Fourth of July" Yang said with a shrug as she pulled out a screwdriver and began taking her weapon, Ember Cecelia apart

"I would've thought you would invite Sasuke over" Ruby said as she was completely confused, normally Yang would be all in for bringing Sasuke over at any chance

"Sure I would but not for the Fourth of July" Yang said as she began taking apart her other shot-gauntlet

"Why?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head

"Eh, Sasuke isn't really the barbecue and exploding stuff kind of guy. I even asked him once if he wanted to come to our previous barbecues and he said no to it because and I quote 'Why in the world would I want to spend my time watching people launch stuff into the sky to explode'." Yang said with a shrug "Honestly, he has to be the first guy I know who doesn't like blowing shit up" Yang said with a soft laugh Ruby stared at her for a moment

". . . . Why don't you try again" Ruby asked as Yang stopped cleaning a piece of her weapon to look at her sister

"Why?" Yang asked

"Because his answer might be different" Ruby suggested as she couldn't believe how unforward she is right now

Yang stared at her sister for a moment before shrugging "Eh, might as well try" Yang said as she put down the part she was cleaning before pulling out her Scroll. Yang opened it, dialed Sasuke number, put it on speaker and waited as the dial tone rang before the call connected

"What is it" Sasuke voice came through the speakers of the Scroll

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for the Fourth of July, we're going to have a barbecue while we watch the fireworks. You in" Yang said in a happy voice as Ruby gave her sister a blank look as her attitude turned a complete 180 from indifferent to joyful

"Sorry, not interes-What, mother, what are you!-" Sasuke began to shout when the two girls heard his Scroll fumble around on his side as it sounded like someone was ripping Sasuke's Scroll out of his hands

"Sasuke would LOVE to come over for the Fourth of July" Mikoto's voice said joyfully as the two sisters stared blankly at the Scroll wondering what just happened as they could still hear a scuffle going on

"Mother give me my Scroll! Itachi let me go!" Sasuke faint shouts in the background of call rang out. They heard two joyous laughs which belonged to Mikoto and Itachi

"What time would you like for him to come over" Itachi asked happily

"Uh~ The festivities usually start around two but the fireworks happen after eight or so, so some time around seven would be alright for Sasuke to come" Yang said trying to make this situation better for Sasuke so he doesn't have to spend the entire day being forced to stay at the party

"Alright then, I'll bring him over sometime around six thirty" Itachi stated happily

"Um, okay?" Yang said, not really sure what to say as Sasuke's being forced to do this and she really feels at fault for it

"Great, he'll see you there, bye~" Mikoto said joyfully

"HOLD IT!" Sasuke shouted loudly before the line disconnected

The two girls stared at Yang's Scroll as they weren't sure how to react to what just happened

". . . . . . Well then, seems Sasuke's coming over for the Fourth of July" Yang said after a moment of silence as she was still feeling slightly guilty for his family forcing him to come as Ruby nodded silently before walking away quietly. Yang watched her sister walk away into the kitchen and shrugged before she went back to cleaning her weapon "This is going to be interesting" Yang mumbled to herself, not aware of the smile appearing on her face at the thought of Sasuke coming over

* * *

Sasuke grumbled a bit as he approached the front door of Yang's house as he rang the doorbell. Sasuke couldn't believe he was being forced to do this when he could be doing a job with Itachi, which reminds him

"Would you let go already" Sasuke hissed at the Itachi clone that was holding his arm behind his back to keep him from running

"Sorry but the boss wanted me to make sure you get to her house without ditching and I have to agree with him that you probably would if he didn't leave me in charge of getting you here" The clone said with a laugh as Sasuke was about to retort but the door opened Revealing Yang

"Hey you guys, how's it going" Yang said with a smile as the clone let go of Sasuke's arm before Yang noticed

"Doing fine Yang, well I need to get back home now. See you two later and remember Sasuke, behave~" The clone said happily before walking away from the house as Sasuke grumbled threats under his breath as the clone burst into smoke out of view from anyone watching

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to" Yang said abruptly, bringing him out of his thoughts

"Odd, would've thought you wanted me to stay" Sasuke asked calmly with a raised brow

"True I would but I don't want you to force you into something you don't want to do. . . . That and you probably would've just leaved in the middle of the party without anyone noticing" Yang mused with slight shrug

Sasuke stared at Yang for a moment before scoffing in amusement "You know me too well" Sasuke said shaking his head slowly

"How could I not, you make it so blunt about how you don't like get-togethers that much" Yang mused as Sasuke let out soft laugh

"True I do, but I might as well stay seeing as I have nothing better to do for the rest of the day as my family made a point saying they all have something to do so I would have nothing better to do but stay" Sasuke said dryly as he remembered how his entire family cornered him to take his Scroll away to say yes to Yang's invitation. Afterwards when he tried to say no he couldn't because his mother's stare unnerved him too much to try and get out of it. Sure he could easily run out but with Itachi holding his shoulders when the confrontation happen that plan wasn't going to work out at all and had no chance in the matter as he was forced to come today.

"Alright, come on in" Yang said moving to the side to let Sasuke in. Sasuke walked in as Yang closed the door behind him as she walked ahead of him "Were hosting it in the backyard" Yang said as Sasuke followed her to the back of the house and into her backyard where he found himself staring at several people conversing with each other and some kids running around.

"Why are there so many people?" Sasuke asked calmly

"Oh, we actually invite the people on our street to come over on the Fourth of July to celebrate with us" Yang answered calmly

"Ah, I see" Sasuke said simply before noticing Ruby looking over when he arrived came over to them

"Hey Sasuke, good to see you" Ruby said appearing next to Sasuke in a flurry of roses

"Yeah you too" Sasuke replied calmly

"If you want something to eat just ask" Ruby said before disappearing a flurry of roses and back into the crowd of people

Yang nudged his side lightly as Sasuke looked at her as Yang gestured to the tree at the edge of the backyard. Sasuke began walking over to the tree, moving along the crowd with grace that Yang still doesn't understand how someone is able to move so smooth like that

Once Sasuke got to the tree he jumped up to the branch above and sat down against the tree, deciding he might as well wait until this day is over. Sasuke pulled out his Scroll and went through some things he needed to look over on some of his businesses while listening to the sounds of everyone conversing with each other in the backyard.

"You want anything?" Yang asked from below

"I'm good" Sasuke said while keeping his eyes on his Scroll

"You sure, dad is making ribs right now" Yang said

"I'm good Yang" Sasuke repeated dryly

"You sure?" Yang inquired

"I'm sure" Sasuke said more sternly

"Are you really sure" Yang said playfully as she stopped what she was going for a playful conversation when she met Sasuke's gaze that plainly said 'No' "Alright, if you say so" Yang said with a huff before turning back to the crowd as she heard her father call her "I'll come back for you when the fireworks start" Yang said before returning to the crowd of people

Sasuke let out a sigh as he looked up to the sky through the branches and leaves of the tree. The sun was barely nearly the horizon as it setting fairly quickly as he could see the two moons rising on the other horizon

Sasuke let out another sigh as he remembered back to what his brother, as well as what his mother said

_'Because she's your friend, and you should at least spend the day with your friends as it is a festive holiday where friends get together for fun'_

If it wasn't for the fact their eyes shown they were lying he would've believe them. Why they were lying he doesn't know

Honestly, why they are pushing him towards Yang all the time is getting kind of annoying but still he didn't try to put up much of a fight when Itachi was dragging him here.

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but if his brother didn't drag him here he wouldn't have come on his own, even if Yang asked him. He's been second guessing his actions around her for some reason and he doesn't know why, all he knows he enjoys being around Yang's cheerful self.

"Sasuke"

He wouldn't admit it, but he really does like that annoying blonde, even if he will never say it to her face

"Sasuke"

It was something about her that makes him, happy. No, not happy but something more but he can't put a finger on the emotion on it just yet

"SASUKE!" Yang shouted as Sasuke fumbled keeping himself centered on the tree branch when Yang shout knocked his train of thought out.

". .What is it?" Sasuke asked calmly

"It's time for the fireworks" Yang stated as she gestured to the entire crowd gathered in one spot as they were pulling out several types of high end fireworks while the kids, Ruby including, were playing with sparklers.

"Oh" Sasuke said as he jumped out of the tree and landed next to Yang

The two of them walked over to the crowd as Taiyang lit the first firework as it shot into the air. It exploded in the air with a loud whistle as it exploded in a vast array of colors

"Glad you're joining us Sasuke" Taiyang said as Sasuke shrugged "Come, light one these bad boys while the others get ready setting theirs up" Taiyang said while holding a lighter for Sasuke

Sasuke shrugged and took the lighter as he looked at the types of fireworks he could launch into the air

He found one with blue spirals on it and lit the fuse. It shot up in the air with and exploded in a crosette blast of blue lights before it turned to several popping explosions of white lights

"I never really understood the point of this holiday, what's it about again?" Sasuke asked as he handed the lighter back to Taiyang as he and the other adults began lighting their separate fireworks

"Essentially about how Vale being the younger kingdom to be formed and was put under control by Vacou before rebelling and gaining our freedom as a free kingdom" Yang summarized as fireworks exploded in the background

"I know that, I meant why do we launch fireworks into the air without concern?" Sasuke deadpanned as a firework went off in the background

"Because why not" Taiyang said happily

"I agree" Yang said with a large smile as Sasuke stared at them before sighing and shaking his head

"I'll never understand people love and exploding things" Sasuke said still shaking his head

"Just go with it" Yang said with a chuckle

"One of these days you're going to do something stupid and I'll be there to tell you its your fault" Sasuke said shaking his head with mirth

"You say that but you'll probably be there with me, doing something stupid as well" Yang said nudging him as Sasuke scoffed

Sasuke shook his head a smile appeared on his face "Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said as Yang punched his shoulder

"Oh shut it you bastard" Yang said playfully with a smile as Sasuke had to shake his head with mirth. He really didn't understand the point of blowing shit up but he guessed its to bring people together and have fun.

Sasuke looked in the corner of his eyes to see Yang looking up at the sky in awe and wonder. He had a soft smile on his face and guessed he could get used to doing stuff like this only to see her smile.

* * *

**Well I Hope you all enjoyed this holiday chapter. . . Even though its a few days late**

**Well I'll be working on the main story again so expect it in a week or so. Also I feel the need to just spoil something about what I'm planning to do. I don't know why but I feel like the need to spoil something for you all about it. . . But I won't, so if you excuse me I need to stay focus while writing the main story and- hey look a Ladybug, isn't it cute :)**

**Huh? Oh right, back to ****business**

**Now if you could please leave a comment, review or PM, I'll see you all later, have a great day.**


	12. Oktoberfest

**How's it going everyone I'm here for a holiday update. . Technically I wouldn't call Oktoberfest a holiday but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to do something with it. Shame I couldn't upload it before Oktoberfest ended but at least I got it done **

**Before we begin I have to mention the story takes place further along the main story I have currently written in Uchihas of Remnant. You'll realize what I mean soon enough when you start reading. So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Ruby opened the door to her dorm room when she heard someone knock upon it and saw Sasuke standing on the other side of the door

"Ruby is Yang here, she said she wanted me to join her for something?" Sasuke asked as he hasn't seen the blonde during the entire day

"No idea, all I know is Yang went out for the day" Ruby said with a shrug

"Do you have any idea where she might be? Sasuke asked as Ruby began to ponder

"I don't really know, the only thing she said was Oktoberfest before leaving and I have no idea what that is" Ruby stated as Sasuke just stared at her

". . . Oh god no" Sasuke said after a moment

"What is it Sasuke" Ruby asked before noticing Sasuke already left the room ". . . I wonder what's wrong?" Ruby muttered before closing the door

* * *

Sasuke ran down the halls of Beacon passing by several students and professors till he ran out of Beacon towards the air docks. He entered a random bullhead, got the pilot to go to the set of coordinates he set and sat down on the seats against the wall of the interior

"Who in their right minds would create a festival like this" Sasuke said with gritted teeth as he waited until the airship was hovering above the set of coordinates he set. Sasuke opened the door and jumped out the airship onto a building it was hovering above. Sasuke watched as the airship door hatch closed and flew away back to Beacon.

The building Sasuke was on was overlooking the place where Oktoberfest was being held "Okay, where the hell is she" Sasuke said as he began looking through the crowd of people and was pinpointing all the visible blondes with his sharingan "No, No, that's a wig, no, no, Wait. . No, Dammit where is she" Sasuke said as he was wondering if she was even here. That is, until he heard a group of people cheer and turned to look at a open tent with a bunch of people where he saw a familiar lilac eye blonde toasting some other woman with a mug of frothy beer in the shape of a boot

"Make it known Yang will always go for the biggest mug of beer she could find. Honestly I'm surprised she isn't drinking from a yard of-" Sasuke stopped when he noticed a clearly empty yard of ale glass in front of Yang ". . Never mind" Sasuke muttered while shaking his head with a sigh "Better go stop her from ruining her liver more than she already did" Sasuke said dryly as he jumped off the building and landed near the entrance of the festival

He walked through the gates by happy festival goers until he reached the tent Yang was at where he heard loud music started to play

**(Look up the song Iha Iha Iha Oh or any of Oktoberfest music)**

Sasuke ignored it as he walked up Yang and tapped her shoulder. Yang turned around and smiled widely when she saw him "How's it going Sasuke!" Yang exclaimed happily while raising her mug of beer in the air with one hand before taking a bite of a large pretzel in the other

"Yang, didn't you ask me earlier you wanted to do something with me today" Sasuke said pinching the bridge of his nose before continuing "So mind telling me why your here" Sasuke said with slight irritation

Yang swallowed the pretzel she was eating before going into thought ". . . Oh yeah, I did. Sorry, I forgot when I learned about Oktoberfest was going on I just had to go. Sorry for not saying anything" Yang said taking a sip of her beer which caused Sasuke to cringe as he doesn't know how much she had

"Alright just put the mug down and let's go" Sasuke said with a huff

"Aw~ but I wanted to enjoy this a little more. I even got into the theme of the festival with my clothes" Yang said gesturing to her clothes. It was then Sasuke realized she wasn't wearing her usual outfit but something that most of the girls here were wearing which consisted of a bodice, a revealing blouse, full skirt with an apron attached with a bow on the right side of her body.

"I see that but please Yang stop. God knows I'm probably going to have to drag you home drunk if you keep this up" Sasuke said with a sigh before the remaining pretzel Yang had was shoved into his mouth, cutting off whatever else he had to say

"Oh calm down Sasuke and enjoy yourself. Here, have a mug of beer" Yang said taking a mug of beer from a waitress passing them by

Sasuke swallowed the food in his mouth before giving Yang an angry look "I'm don't drink remember" Sasuke said monotonously

"Come on, for me" Yang pleaded while batting her eyes at him with an innocent smile

"Not happening" Sasuke said with his arms crossed

"Come on, one sip isn't going to be the end of you" Yang said holding the beer mug up to his face

"It's not going to happen Yang" Sasuke said dryly while Yang just pouted until he noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes that just meant trouble

"If you say so" Yang said while taking a drink from her beer

"Yang what are you planni-" Sasuke was cut off when Yang planted her lips on his as the alcohol she was drinking went down his throat. Yang continued to kiss him long after the alcohol was gone

Yang pulled away while licking her lips as Sasuke stared at her with a faint blush ". . . . Dammit Yang" Sasuke said shaking his head with a sigh

"Don't tell you didn't enjoy it" Yang said while sticking her tongue out in a cute manner in Sasuke's opinion

Sasuke sighed as he still had the taste of alcohol in his mouth. Oddly enough it wasn't that bad in his opinion. Sasuke looked at Yang who was smiling ever so happily at him that he just let out a sigh because of the next action he is going to regret

"Hand it over" Sasuke said with a sigh as Yang gave him his own beer mug "I swear if it wasn't for the fact you were my girlfriend this wouldn't be happening" Sasuke said dryly as Yang laughed before drinking from her mug of beer

Sasuke looked down at the mug of frothy beer in distaste ". . . I swear this is the stupidest thing I have ever. . . Well one of them" Sasuke muttered before throwing his head back and drinking the beer

* * *

**9:30 P.M**

"Have any of you seen our illustrious leader around? He hasn't come back since he left to see Yang" Rhea asked while leaning against the door frame of team RWBY's room with Ivy standing behind her along with Akio

"No, I honestly can say we haven't seen either of them" Blake said from her spot on her bed as she put her book down

"Neither have I, probably the reason why its so quiet now without Yang's usual banter. . . Its quite enjoyable" Weiss said while filing her nails

"I did, Sasuke came here earlier today looking for Yang" Ruby explained while walking up to the door

"Okay? Where are they then or should we just leave them be in case of walking in on something we should not see" Rhea said

"Or feel" Ivy added shaking her head

"Yes that too" Rhea agreed upon what her friend said

Ruby had the decency to blush when they said that before regaining her composure "No nothing like that, all I told Sasuke is Yang talking about something called Oktoberfest and Sasuke became worried before running off to find Yang" Ruby explained calmly before noticing everyone was staring at her shocked "What? What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she didn't understand what was going on

". . . Ruby, do you not know what Oktoberfest is" Blake asked after a moment

"Uh, no? Should I?" Ruby asked as she looked over her shoulder to stare at Blake

"Ruby Oktoberfest is essentially the greatest gathering of alcoholics around. It's literally a festival about merriment and drinking!" Rhea exclaimed while her wings extended outwards in dramatic effect

". . . Oh god! No wonder Sasuke was horrified when I told him about it" Ruby said shocked

"Ya think" Ivy deadpanned

"Well let's just hoped she didn't do anything bad" Blake said with a sigh

"You say that but everything worked out in the end"

Akio, Ivy turned to see Sasuke stumbling slightly whilst carrying a very drunk Yang on his back. Everyone else soon looked out the room to see them

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with my sister" Ruby apologized while running up to the two of them

"Nah it's fine, it's not like a give a shit what this idiot blonde of mine does" Sasuke said with a chuckle

Just the fact Sasuke casually cursed and chuckled so casually made everyone stare at him with their brows raised up to their hairline

"Uh, Sasuke. . Are you okay" Ruby asked warily

"Yeah, just a had a couple mugs of beer. Apparently I have a much higher tolerance than Yang because honestly I feel gr-" Sasuke didn't finish as he fell face first against the floor of the hallway

Everyone just stared at the currently out of commission Sasuke who had Yang snuggling against his back ever so lovingly

". . . As in the words of our favorite blonde here, well that was a thing" Blake said shaking her head at what she saw

"So our illustrious leader has fallen to a drunk. . . Who wants to write something on his face" Akio said with an evil smirk while pulling out a marker

"If you do I'll kick your ass when I get control of my motor skills" Sasuke muttered incoherently from his spot on the ground "Now if you mind, picking Yang off my back and carrying her to her bed that would be great" Sasuke said dryly

Blake shrugged before picking going over and pried Yang off of his back with Ruby's help before carrying her to her bed. Akio lifted his leader up by his collar until he was standing again. Sasuke took a step before stumbling slightly before catching himself

"You need help" Rhea said completely amused

"No, I'm good" Sasuke said before stumbling towards the door to his dorm room

The rest of his teammates just stifled their laughter at their leader before saying goodbye to the rest of team RWBY as they headed off to bed

* * *

The early morning light shone through the curtains of the dorm room as they hit Yang's face

"Ugh, someone turn the light off" Yang complained as she took her pillow and covered her head with it

"Its your fault for drinking so much. You even got Sasuke to drink in the end" Blake said to her teammate while standing next to the bunk beds in her day to day outfit

"Worth it" Yang mumbled with a pained groan

"Yeah, I guess you would say that" Sasuke said walking up to the bunk bed perfectly fine as if he didn't drink his body's worth of beer with Yang last night. Blake gave Sasuke a nod before moving away from this conversation

"How the hell are you okay, you drank nearly as much as me" Yang said tiredly before seeing Sasuke holding up that vile concoction of a hangover remedy "Oh" Yang muttered before she took the glass and gulped it down which caused her to shiver at the taste before shaking her head before looking straight at her boyfriend in a more alert gaze "Ah, much better" Yang said handing the glass back to Sasuke as she got down from her bed "We should go back to Oktoberfest next year" Yang said with a smile

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before letting out a huff ". . . . Alright" Sasuke agreed casually

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't have-. . . Wait what!?" Yang exclaimed in shock

"I said, alright. I don't mind doing this once a year" Sasuke said with a shrug

"I finally have a drinking partner and he's my boyfriend, happy day for me" Yang shouted in joy before pulling Sasuke into a hug

"Oi I said once a year, don't push your luck Yang" Sasuke scolded his girlfriend when he pulled himself out of her grip "And maybe your birthday but that's only when I feel like it, don't think I'm going to become an alcoholic just because of yesterday" Sasuke said with his arms crossed while Yang gave him a pout

Yang continued to pout at him before slowly smiling "Alright, I'm okay with that. Let me get changed and we can go get some breakfast" Yang said before giving him a peck on his cheek before leaving the room

Sasuke let out a sigh "What am I going to do with that woman" Sasuke said in an amused tone as he walked out of the room with a smile on his face as he had to admit, last night of drinking and partying filled with merriment was fun. A little too hectic in his opinion but it was nice to spend time with Yang like that

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this small chapter**

**As you can tell in this point of their lives Sasuke and Yang are finally dating. I can say the reason for this is because in my mind this would take far after the Breach so they should be dating by then if my mind is correct on how I'm working with the story. . . It all really depends on the dates in RWBY because I honestly am guessing what time of year they are at.**

**Well enough of that, if you could please leave a comment, review, PM, I'll see you all later at my Halloween update. Ciao**


	13. Halloween 2

**Happy Halloween everyone! **

**I can't believe I'm already doing another Halloween chapter for this series, it feels like it was only yesterday that I was making this series out of a stupid whim *Sigh***

**Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy this holiday chapter**

* * *

"No" Sasuke said with his arms crossed

"Come on, you'll look good in them" Yang whined while holding up a costume in her hands

"The answer is still no Yang. You can't do anything to make me dress up" Sasuke said irritably

"Come on, your entire team is dressing up for Halloween so why don't you join them" Yang pointed out

"First off, only Rhea wanted to dress up. She begged the other two to dress up which they gave in after a series of 'please please please' from her" Sasuke deadpanned

"Doesn't matter, the others are joining us" Yang replied quickly

"I'm not dressing up Yang, that's final" Sasuke said with his arms crossed

Yang just stared at him before smirking as she went to the door to his room and opened it to reveal Itachi

". . . . Oh goddammit not again!" Sasuke shouted as he was tackled by his brother

"Have fun~" Yang said as she walked out of the room

"I'm going to kill you Yang!" Sasuke shouted out in rage as he struggled to fight his brother in a losing battle

* * *

"I hate you all" Sasuke grumbled bitterly. His outfit was way less complex or odd than he thought they forced him to wear. Instead of what he was expecting he was currently wearing an odd looking suit, with his face painted like a skeleton and a black eye patch over his Rinnegan eye. Though he did find the bat shaped bow to be eye catching though

"Oh come off it, you great" Itachi said as he was in essentially a long black cloak draped over her body with long sleeves. He also had an odd looking top hat that seemed to elongate outward from the top of it. He also had a face scar over his entire face **(Whoever can guess what anime I used for him gets a cookie :D)**

"The hell are you supposed to be, I can understand I'm supposed to some sort of skeleton but what exactly are you" Sasuke complained as the clothes were way to tight for his comfort

"Hm? Oh I'm what you call an Undertaker. . Speaking of which where's that prop scythe I had for this costume" Itachi said as he looked around for said prop

"You're enjoying this way too much you know that" Sasuke deadpanned

"I know, but it's for fun. Plus this year I'm actually taking Tsuki out for trick or treating. She's dressed up like a little knight, it's really adorable" Itachi said with a chuckle

"I hate you, I hate you so much right you know that" Sasuke said dryly

"Oh come off it, you're not trick or treating. You're just going to a party the academy is hosting" Itachi said waving his brother

"I still hate the fact you and the others are forcing me to do this" Sasuke complained

"Oh come off it little brother, you would've caved soon enough from Yang begging you to go with her

Sasuke stared at his brother for a moment ". . . . That's not true" Sasuke denied that fact as Itachi let out a boisterous laugh

"Sure it isn't little brother" Itachi said as he continued to laugh to Sasuke's irritation

"Hey you guys ready" Yang said as she walked back into the room wearing her costume. Her outfit consisted of a tattered patchwork dress and her skin painted a white grey with stitches over her body

". . . . I'm sensing a trend here" Sasuke deadpanned as he looked Yang over

"Yep, I picked our costumes from a movie I watched as a kid" Yang said with a nonchalant shrug

Sasuke let out a sigh "I may as well ask what the others are dressed as" Sasuke asked tiredly as he wanted this day to be over already

"Well Ruby is dressed up like a grim reaper, go figure, Blake is dressed up as someone from the mafia while Weiss is dressed up as a zombie princess. We couldn't get her to wear something unless it pleased her aesthetically so we made her dress as a zombie" Yang beamed at herself as Sasuke could hear complaining coming down the hall from said person Yang was talking about "I actually met up with your team before I came her and saw what they were wearing. Rhea was dressed up like an old fashion knight, Ivy was dressed as a vampire for ironic reasons and Akio was dressed as a frankenstein monster" Yang stated before adding the next bit "For Jaune's team they are dressed as the cast from the Wizard of Oz. Jaune is the cowardly lion, Nora is the scarecrow, Ren is the tin man while Pyrrha is dressed as Dorothy" Yang stated

"Shouldn't Jaune be Dorothy and Pyrrha be the cowardly lion?" Sasuke inquired as his brother along with Yang stared at him for a moment

Yang soon let out a snort of laughter "Oh god that's hilarious" Yang laughed out at what Sasuke was implying

"He's not wrong though" Itachi mused before moving towards the exit "I need to go now, have fun with the party" Itachi said as he left the room

Sasuke let out a tired huff when his brother left "Why do we have to go such a ridiculous party in the first place" Sasuke asked dryly

"Well it's kind of mandatory" Yang pointed out

"Good point" Sasuke murmured

"That and don't want you want to come with me" Yang said with a pout

Sasuke just stared at her before letting out a tired sigh "Honestly what am I going to do with you" Sasuke said tiredly as he shook his head at her

"Give me a kiss" Yang said tapping her finger against her lips

Sasuke let out an amused scoff "Later, come on let's get this over with" Sasuke said walking past her before Yang stopped him by grabbing his wrist

"Come on don't be like that. Smile, for me" Yang pleaded lightly while giving him a small smile

Sasuke stared back at her before letting out a sigh "The things I do for you" Sasuke complained lightly

"Atta boy" Yang chirped before kissing him as she walked out of the room in a joyful gait

Sasuke's lips just twitched upward as he began to follow her out "I guess I truly do love her if I'm willing to dress like this for her" Sasuke mused

"Come now let's get going and put some 'backbone' into it" Yang said sarcastically with a laugh

"Keep talking like that and I'll leave in before the party even starts" Sasuke deadpanned as Yang let out a laugh as the two enjoyed the evening together

* * *

**(And now because this is a Halloween chapter, and because I meddled with this last year I decided to bring it back)**

"So where are you going Ruby?" Yang asked of her sister as she noticed the her little sister was ready to go out

"I heading to my part time job I got" Ruby answered while putting on the uniform they provided her

"So late at night?" Yang asked curiously as it was almost ten O'clock

"Actually my shift starts at Twelve" Ruby clarified

"Sorry but no, I can't let you go" Yang said as she took up the role of a stern older sister

"But I need the money" Ruby whined

"Then ask Sasuke for some money, he won't mind" Yang pointed out

* * *

"Hm?" Sasuke looked around his room in confusion as he swore someone was talking to him

* * *

"I don't want to, it just feels wrong to ask him for money all the time. Can't I just work for this week so I could get enough money to get that upgrade I wanted for Crescent Rose" Ruby pleaded with a puppy dog look

Yang just stared her down as her resolve was slowly breaking down when Ruby started to make her bottom lip quiver. Yang let out a frustrated groan as she threw hands in the air "Fine!" Yang shouted

"Thank you thank you" Ruby squealed out as she was about to hug her sister if it wasn't for Yang holding her hand out, gesturing for her to stop

"Only if someone goes with you, I can't go because I would fall asleep before we even get there. I can tell Weiss wouldn't go even if you begged her to" Yang said gesturing to the heiress who was already in her nightwear and in her bed

"Go to sleep" Weiss demanded tiredly from her spot in bed

"So that leaves one person. Blake you're going with Ruby" Yang stated while turning to Blake who just came back from the bathroom in her nightwear

"Wait I'm going where with Ruby and why?" Blake asked completely confused and out of the loop of what's going on

"Ruby wants to go on a job that requires her to work from midnight to. . . When does the shift to end?" Yang asked, turning back to look at Ruby

"Uh. . Six a.m." Ruby stammered out with a nervous chuckle as Yang stared at her

". . . Not going to happen" Yang deadpanned

"We could take turns so you can actually get enough sleep. Just wake me up at three and I'll finish your shift" Blake suggested before tumbling back when a red blur grasped her waist

"Thank you thank you thank you" Ruby said excitedly that her teammate is helping her with this as she tightened her hug

"Yes I know, can you let go of me now so I can change" Blake asked as Ruby let go

"I can't believe I'm letting her do this" Yang complained to herself

"Oh don't be like that, I'll be there to make sure nothing happens" Blake said before she turn her head towards "Where is this place you are going to be working at?" Blake asked after a moment as Ruby answered her

"It's called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"

* * *

"Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen" Sasuke muttered to himself as he sat down on his bed

"Maybe because you don't know how to relax by yourself and are constantly uptight about everything" Ivy said dully while the others laughed softly

Sasuke's brow twitched slightly at that "Go to sleep" Sasuke said irritably

* * *

**12 A.M.**

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Blake asked in her regular outfit while Ruby was in a night guard outfit that looked cute on her, especially the little hat that came with it

"Just make sure no one comes in and steals anything" Ruby replied happily while spinning in her chair

"Who would want to steal anything from here" Blake asked while gesturing to the desolate looking place while sitting down on the edge of the desk Ruby was behind

"I don't know. Oo! Look!" Ruby exclaimed as she reached under the table and pulled out a giant Freddy Fazbear hat/helmet

"Why would they have that stashed under the desk?" Blake asked while taking the helmet from Ruby

"Maybe if the kids in the morning wanders over here and they need to distract them for a bit to call their parents maybe?" Ruby suggested as Blake let out a hum before she heard something and turned around to the massive hallway they were in front of. She could see down the hall clearly but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary and shrugged slightly

Blake let out a huff before going over to the corner where a small couch was

"Wake me when it's my turn to watch" Blake said while lying down on the couch

"Aye aye" Ruby said happily which made Blake chuckle at her happy-go-lucky attitude as she went to look at the monitors "Why is there a button to wind up the music box?"

* * *

"I don't know what to think right now. I know she's getting older and it's for the best for her to go out in the world to learn but I can't help but worry. Soon she'll be doing things by herself and won't be needing her big sister as she goes off having these amazing adventures. You know" Yang asked as she turned from the spot on the bed she was on to stare at Weiss

"I'm trying to sleep!" Weiss shouted before a glyph formed beneath Yang "Go bother your boyfriend's team!" Weiss shouted as Yang was thrown out of the room

* * *

**1 A.M.**

"B-Blake" Ruby's meek voice was soft but it was loud enough to stir the sleeping faunus

Blake rose up from her spot on the couch to stare at Ruby "What's going on? Is it my turn to watch?" Blake asked drowsily while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Blake just noticed Ruby was pointing her hand shakily towards the hallway. Blake blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness before seeing that one of the animatronic, a blue rabbit to be precise, was standing in the middle of the hallway

Blake blinked before looking at Ruby with a dry "If you're trying to play a prank on me it's not funny" Blake said with a tired huff

"I didn't move it" Ruby said in an even more meek voice as she looked horrified

"Very funny Ruby, like some animatronic would stand in the middle of a hallway for no reason" Blake said shaking her before hearing Ruby scream and fall out of her seat "Hey!" Blake shouted before rushing over to Ruby to help up "What's wrong?" Blake asked worriedly while checking to see if Ruby got hurt anywhere

"It's-It's-It's" Ruby repeatedly stuttered

"Yes I know, in the middle of the hallway Ruby. What's the poi-"

"It's gone" Ruby finally got out in a small voice filled with fright

"What are you talking ab-" Blake stopped what she was saying when she turned down the hallway to see the rabbit was indeed gone ". . . . Ruby. . . Please tell me you're pranking me" Blake asked nervously

"No" Ruby replied ever so meekly before hugging Blake when they heard a little boy laugh echo throughout the pizzeria

"I think you should gotten a different job" Blake said with a nervous laughed

"Y-Yeah, I think you're right" Ruby laughed nervously as well before letting out a squeak when they heard something move

"What's going on" Blake asked mostly to herself as they just stared down the hallway

* * *

"I just don't really know what to feel at the moment you know" Yang said with a sigh as she was currently sitting down in the middle of Sasuke's bed "I'm happy that she's growing up but at the same time I'm sad that soon she won't need me. What do you think?" Yang asked her boyfriend as she turned to him

Sasuke was currently sitting up against the back of his bed with lower half of his body under his sheets. He also had quite an irritated look on his face as well "I understand your concern Yang but could we please have this conversation later. Like in the morning after I get a good night sleep" Sasuke pleaded lightly as he couldn't just kick her out, especially when she was being this distraught. His teammates on the other hand

"For the love of Oum would you shut I'm trying to sleep!" Akio stood up from his bed to shout at them

"Ugh everybody shut up and go to sleep you're giving me a headache" Rhea pleaded tiredly as she covered her head with her pillow

"Now I'm not one to complain about staying up at night but goddamn it you're giving me a headache with your insistent worrying" Ivy said dryly with a huff

"Honestly Yang you need to let Ruby be. Besides what's the worst that could happen at. . . Where is she working at again?" Sasuke asked as he didn't know where Ruby is

"She's working at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" Yang answered as Sasuke stared at her with a blank look

And stared

And stared

And stared

"Well fuck" Sasuke cursed out he tossed the covers off of his body and stood up abruptly

"What is it?" Yang asked as he took his clothes out of the drawer and left the room only to come back in after a moment fully clothed

"I'll be back with your sister and Blake" Sasuke said going back out of the room in a hurry

". . . Wait, what just happened?" Rhea asked as everyone shrugged

* * *

"Dammit" Blake shouted as she afterimage behind Foxy when it tried to charge at her "Why are these things attacking us!" Blake shouted

"I don't know, just find the exit!" Ruby screamed as she dashed away from being grabbed by toy chika

Before anyone could do anything the exit slammed open to reveal Sasuke walking into the pizzeria in a casual gait

Sasuke stared at the animatronics as the old versions started to shake as if they were scared at let out a horrifying screech and ran. . . In the opposite direction of Sasuke. The toy versions looked confused before turning back to Sasuke to only see he was gone.

Sasuke appeared next to toy Bonnie with his blade drawn. Sasuke thrust Kusanagi through under its chin and out the top of its head. Sasuke ripped the blade out as toy Bonnie fell back as he slowly turned to stare at the other toy animatronics

That's when Mangle came from above to try and attack Sasuke. The onyx eye boy simply tossed a fire dust crystal into its mouth as it was sent on fire with a horrifying screech before falling down to the ground

Sasuke then glared at the remaining animatronics as they disappeared out of fear of him. Sasuke turned back to the girls who were staring at him in shock "How this place got rebuilt after I burned it to the ground is remarkable really" Sasuke said with a sigh

"Wait you burn what to the ground?" Blake asked

"Well come on, let's get you two back to your dorms" Sasuke said, completely ignoring Blake as he heard something "What's with the music box playing?" Sasuke asked as that moment the music box stopped

Before anyone could do anything a puppet appeared out of nowhere and was stabbed through its head, courtesy of Sasuke. He then sliced the puppet to bits as it fell to the floor as he sheathed his blade once again

"Well if we're done here" Sasuke said pulling out a can of gasoline and started to drench the entire place with fuel while the girls just stared at him in silence as they didn't know what to think about what they're seeing. Once Sasuke drenched the last bit of the place he pulled out another fire Dust crystal "Unless you want to stay in the burning building I suggest running" Sasuke said as he tossed the Dust crystal in the air

The girls realized what was about to happen and ran out of the building with Sasuke simply walking behind them as he closed the door when the Dust crystal hit the ground.

Sasuke walked up to the girls who were a good distance from the pizzeria as they were watching it burn

"So, are you just going to stand there or are we heading back to Beacon" Sasuke asked calmly while Ruby's shoulders slouched

"Well there goes getting a paycheck for that I part I wanted for Crescent Rose" Ruby mumbled

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I know you wanted to earn the money yourself to get the part but I'll buy if for you later" Sasuke said while ruffling her hair "Come on, I want to get at least some sleep before something else happens" Sasuke said irritably

Blake let out a yawn "Yeah, I could use some sleep" Blake agreed with Ruby nodding agreement as they headed back home after a long night

* * *

**That's all I have, I hoped you all enjoyed this Halloween chapter and I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween as well**

**See you all on thanksgiving**

**Have a great day.**


	14. Thanksgiving 2

**How's it going everyone, happy Thanksgiving. **

**I can't believe I'm doing another Thanksgiving chapter, it feels like it was yesterday when- Okay I'm not getting sentimental**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rhea asked unsure of the situation she and the rest of the team were in as they stared at their leader

"I said it once and I'll say it again, It's fine that you're all coming over for Thanksgiving. Mother wouldn't have it any other way when she learned that none of you have a family to go back to for the holidays" Sasuke explained as he and his team now stood in front of his house

"Technically I do but I rather with you guys then spend my break with that old man" Akio pointed out in a bland tone

"Well what a shame then because_ I'm here_" Cavbal stated dryly as Akio whipped around to see his old teacher walking up to them

"Ugh, I was hoping not to spend a Thanksgiving with you old man" Akio said dryly

"Oh shut it you irresponsible brat" Cavbal replied irritably as he now stood in front of Akio

"I'm going inside, the rest of you are welcomed to come in whenever you feel like it" Sasuke stated as he walked into his home

"Right behind you" Ivy said dully before walking into the household

"I'll catch up with you guys, this should be entertaining" Rhea mused as she leaned against the wall next to the door

"Who are you calling irresponsible, I had to catch our food for most of the time I was there" Akio shouted

"And who had to cook that food" Cavbal retorted

"I DID!" Akio shouted in anger

". . . Really? No wonder the food I've been eating since you left tasted so, bland" Cavbal muttered to himself

"I-. . . What?" Akio uttered when he heard what his old teacher said

"Yeah, honestly the most I miss about the time I spent training you is the fun conversations we had" Cavbal said with a chuckle

". . . . . . . ."

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, it's rather boring out in the forest all by myself. Sure I was living by myself before I met you but since the day you came with me to that cabin it felt as if you brought a breath of life into that old Cabin. It was a nice change of pace to have and it felt quite boring after you left" Cavbal stated with a sigh

". . . . . . . . . . It's. . . It's good to see you again" Akio muttered with his head hung low

Cavbal let out a small laugh "It's good to see you again kid" Cavbal said as he place a hand on Akio's shoulder

"Aw~" Rhea uttered in the background which brought the attention of student and teacher "What? You had to admit that was heartwarming" Rhea said with a shrug

Akio rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Rhea" Akio uttered dully before he walked towards the door "Come on, the others are probably waiting for us" Akio said as they entered the household

* * *

"Hello Sasuke, hello Ivy" Mikoto said happily as she gave her a son a quick hug before rushing past him and towards the kitchen where Glynda was helping her along with Amber "Where is the rest of your team?" Mikoto called out from the kitchen

"They're outside with Akio's old teacher" Sasuke called out to his mother as he went into the living room with Ivy following close behind. They found Fugaku sitting on his recliner while Itachi was sitting on the couch with his daughter sitting on his lap, playing with his Scroll and Shisui taking a nap while Jeremiah was leaning against the fireplace

"Oh good he got here, I didn't know whether or not he would come" Mikoto stated as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the dining room "Now we just have to wait until the others arrive" Mikoto said as she was putting the dinnerware on the table

"I have to admit, we never had a thanksgiving with so many people before" Fugaku pointed out as he stared at his wife rushing around the house

"Well what do you expect, Sasuke finally made friends that wanted to come when they were invited" Itachi teased his brother which earned him a kunai that he caught before it hit him

"Shut up brother" Sasuke said dryly

"He's right you know" Ivy said walking past him and sat down on the couch next to Shisui as she waved to Tsuki who waved back happily

Sasuke's brow twitched as he simply gave Ivy a dry look who completely ignored it

"What did we miss?" Rhea asked as she entered the living room with the others behind her

"Nothing much" Ivy said with a wave of her hand

"Hi Tsuki" Rhea said happily as the little girl waved to happily

"Where's the others? You would think they be here before us" Akio stated

"They'll be here in" Sasuke looked at the clock as he held up three fingers, now two, now one

"Hello~" Yang exclaimed in a sing song voice as the front door slammed opened

"I find it disturbing you are able to predict your girlfriend's timing" Rhea deadpanned as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I just know her too well is all" Sasuke said as he walked into the hallway to see the arriving group coming up to him

"Hey Sasuke" Yang said walking up to him as she gave him a quick peck on his lips

"Hello Yang, I see you rounded up everyone else" Sasuke said as he gestured to the rest of her team walking up to them, along with Taiyang and Qrow who was pulling out a flask of whatever alcoholic concoction he had in it

That is, if Mikoto didn't come out of the kitchen and swiped the flask out of his hand "No drinking until dinner is over" Mikoto said sternly

"Aw come on, at least a sip" Qrow whined

"No, besides I made rum cake so at least you'll have that" Mikoto said as she walked away with the flask in hand

"Did you at least use the entire bottle of rum for it" Qrow asked/pleaded

Mikoto looked over her shoulder with a dull look "No" Mikoto said dryly before walking away

"Dammit" Qrow muttered as Taiyang laughed at his misery

"I'm amazed you got the ice queen to come" Rhea said walking out from the living room to stare at team RWBY and company

"Why does everyone call me that!" Weiss exclaimed angrily as no one answered her

"Yeah, shame JNPR isn't joining us. They all decided to spend the holiday with Jaune's family" Ruby stated

"Hn" Sasuke simply uttered

"Alright, dinner is ready!" Mikoto exclaimed as everyone started to converge towards the dining area

When they got there they saw the large dining table covered in various types of food and drinks around the table. They all sat down as Mikoto came out carrying the turkey with Glynda and Amber walking behind her as they took their seats at the table

Mikoto placed the turkey down in the center of the table before clapping her hands to get everyone's attention as they all began to eat after Mikoto forced them into saying grace.

After that they all started to eat and conversing with one another. Sasuke smiled, this reminded him of the last Thanksgiving he celebrated, but this one is much bigger and much louder than the previous one. He doesn't know whether to find enjoyment of all the people having fun around him or be annoyed at how loud they all are

"Heads up" A voice shouted as Sasuke looked up only to get a face full of mash potatoes

Everyone went silent before laughter spilled from their lips as the mash potatoes slowly slid down his face. Yang was the first to laugh as Sasuke turned to her and dragged his hand down his face, scooping up the mash potatoes before he smacked it against her face

Everyone went silent again as Yang slowly wiped the potato off her face as her lips tilted upward. Yang stared at Sasuke for a moment before pulling her arm back and throwing the food in hand at Sasuke who ducked as it flew through the air hitting Shisui instead

Shisui started laughing before grabbing his plate and throwing it back at her as she ducked this time and hit Rhea. This initiated everyone throwing their food at one another, excluding Glynda, Tsuki, Mikoto, Fugaku, Amber, Jeremiah, Ivy, and Sasuke who finished cleaning his face

". . . Well that was a waste of preparation and food" Mikoto said dryly as she couldn't help but be amused at everyone actions and their laughter

Glynda let out a sigh as she watched her husband throw the rum cake at Qrow who then sat down and started eating it off his face. She also had to stop her daughter from trying to fling food as well

Fugaku was trying his hardest not to laugh at the scene as that would get him a look from his wife to be quiet

Amber was face palming as Shisui grabbed the pitchers filled with drinks and splash the participating food throwers, Jeremiah on the other hand was covering her mouth as he let out snicker

Ivy was simply eating her food as all this was going on without a care in the world. Though she couldn't help smile and laugh a few times when her friends got hit in the face with a piece of food

Sasuke while this was going on cleaned off the rest of the food on his person and just stared at everyone. They were all having fun with this small food fight, while the more mature group just watched in silence

Sasuke looked around and let out a soft laugh as he could feel his mouth twitching upward into a smile. This was nice, having so many people to be around and care for another was a really nice feeling. They say today is to being thankful for what they have and they are right.

He is thankful to have this chance at life again

He is thankful to be with the people he cared about

He is thankful to have friends that cared about him as well

And. . He is thankful that he found someone who truly cares about him

Sasuke leaned back in his seat as the entire food fight died down to a bunch of laughter as everyone wiped the food off their persons as he turned to stare at yang.

Yang turned to Sasuke and noticed he was smiling ever so softly "What are you smiling about" Yang asked playfully with a smile of her own

Sasuke's smile grew bigger as he answered with utmost honesty

"I'm just thankful for everything I have"

* * *

**And there you have it people, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving**

**See you all later**


	15. December Holidays 2

**Happy late Hanukkah and a Merry early Christmas to all. I hope everyone is having a great time this December celebrating whatever holiday they love**

**For those on the computer you may have noticed my cover art for this story has changed. This is made by ****SlathBadgerGdcisBest**** and I'll talk more about this on the bottom Author's note**

**Really wanted to make this much longer like I did the first year but I could only do so much. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owner, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the snowy pathway of Beacon as the holiday season was already here. He currently wearing a black wool sweater his mother sent him recently, grey ski pants, snow boots, black mittens and a red scarf around his neck

"Sasuke~"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Yang walking up to him "Hello Yang" Sasuke greeted as he looked at his girlfriend who was a wearing similar clothing to him but had more orange, and yellow to it.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what" Yang asked cheerfully

"Is it something to do with what you're hiding behind your back?" Sasuke pointed out as Yang pulled her hand out and held what she had up high

"Mistletoe~ Come on, give me a kiss it's tradition" Yang said playfully

Sasuke simply stared at the plant Yang held in her mitten hand before looking back at her "That's poison ivy" Sasuke deadpanned as Yang let out a small yelp as she tossed the plant off to the side

Yang let out a huff "Well that idea is ruined" Yang muttered dryly as stared at the poison Ivy with an annoyed look "I even looked through the damn forest to find it too" Yang said under her breath with another huff

Sasuke rolled his eyes before taking a step forward and cupped Yang's cheeks as he leaned in. Sasuke's lips met with Yang's with a small chaste kiss until Yang pulled him back in for a more passionate kiss as they wrapped their arms around another

After a moment Sasuke pulled away as Yang looked at him with a smile on her lips "You don't need some plant to kiss me Yang, you know that" Sasuke said softly as Yang let out a small giggle

"I know, I just wanted to get into the festive spirit is all" Yang said happily

Sasuke let out an amused scoffed as he unwrapped his arms from her waist "Come on, if I remember correctly Akio said he was making hot chocolate with the others" Sasuke stated as Sasuke held his arm out as Yang hooped hers around his

"Let's go" Yang said with a happy smile as they made their way through the white pathway back to the others

* * *

**~Two weeks later~**

Yang let out a frustrated sigh at what she was seeing "It's still snowing" Yang complained from her seat in team SEVN's room that was placed in front of the window

Beacon was currently under a snowstorm at the moment that doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. What's to make matters worse is that this was going on since the day before

"Yes Yang it's snowing, we get it. You been saying that for the last hour" Rhea said dryly as she was currently sitting in front of a heater with Ivy.

Fun fact, apparently certain types of faunus don't react well to cold weather. From Rhea's inner instincts telling her to leave to someplace warmer, the same goes for Ivy except she also gets tired very easily it seems

"I think its because she wants to spend the holiday with her family along with Ruby" Sasuke pointed out as he gestured to Ruby off to the side where Ruby was currently talking to Taiyang

"I still can't believe that not only the airship had engine problems when you tried to leave a few days earlier but when it got fixed the workers went on strike" Akio pointed out incredulously at the odds of that happening

"Let's not forget that the pilot and copilot got sick when the strike ended and now a blizzard has closed all the airports from letting the airships takeoff" Ivy added with disbelief "How unlucky is that, did you kill a pope in your past life or something because that string of events aren't natural" Ivy said shaking her head

Yang let out a frustrated grunt before resting her head against the palm of her hand as her elbow was propped up against the windowsill

"So? It's not like she's going to be late for Christmas or whatever" Weiss pointed out dully from her spot at the kitchen table as she filed her nails

"More like Hanukkah than Christmas" Sasuke stated as he walked over to the couch where the rest of the team were at watching T.V

"Yang's Jewish?" Blake inquired curiously from her spot on the couch

"What you guys didn't know I'm Jewish?" Yang said turning from her spot near the window to look around the room

She got her response as they all muttered no's except for Ruby which was a given because she was her sister

Yang's response was to get up and gesture to her sweater that had a giant star of david on it

They all stared at her before looking away slightly embarrassed for not noticing before

"Okay, I'll call you later, bye" Ruby said as she hung up her call before looking at Yang "Dad said that the blizzard doesn't seem to slowing down anytime soon. He also said that apparently because of a mishap the airships turbines has become frozen solid so even if the weather clears up they'll need to clear the turbine blockage which would take awhile" Ruby explained as Yang let out a frustrated groan

"Seriously, that's string of bad luck is not natural!" Ivy exclaimed in shock

Yang let out a sigh "Great, well I guess we're stuck here until _that_ blows over" Yang gesturing to the snow storm outside that was picking up speed into a blizzard

That was when the power went out and covered the room in darkness

"Seems we're going to have to power down as well for the night" Yang joked as everyone groaned at the horrible joke

"Don't worry, the academy has a backup generator for a situation like this" Weiss stated as the power back on "See, not to worry" Weiss said proudly, but not before the power went off again

"Weiss, a helpful tip for the future, don't talk" Rhea said dryly

"Bite me" Weiss said monotonously

Before any of them pulled out their Scrolls to use its flashlight option a candle lit up with purple fire.

Everyone's face was illuminated from the light of the purple flames of the candle Sasuke was holding. Sasuke handed the candle to the closest person which was Ruby before pulling out several more candles and lit them by using the already lit candle.

Sasuke then pulled out a menorah from god knows where and placed the candles in the holders before taking Ruby's candle and placing it in the middle holder "Here you go" Sasuke said handing it over to Yang

Yang stared at the menorah before letting out an amused scoff "As much as I'm happy that you did this, or question where you even got this menorah, we're only on the first day of Hanukkah which means only one candle should be lit" Yang said clearly amused

Sasuke shrugged "I'm only here to be supportive" Sasuke said with a shrug as Yang smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheek

"Well how about you be supportive of the idea of not doing any of _that_ with us in the room, we wish to not be disgusted by your acts of romance, thank you very much" Ivy said in a slow drawl as she gestured to both of their lovey dovey actions

Yang stuck her tongue at Ivy

"I_ 'heard'_ that" Ivy said from her spot at the table that she hasn't left once during this entire situation

Sasuke scoffed before heading over to the kitchen area of the room "We all might as well start dinner, Akio get over here" Sasuke called out to his teammate who sighed and went over to help get ingredients from their fridge

"Think you can make matzo balls?" Yang inquired

"Never made those before, but I could try" Sasuke said as he pulled Scroll out and looked up how to make them

"Oh! Also latkes, I really like those" Ruby added as Sasuke looked at Akio who rolled his eyes

"I'm on it" Akio answered dryly

While this was happening Itachi stood outside of the room before shaking his head in amusement as he listened to them all talking to one another. Itachi walked away from the room and pulled his Scroll out to make a call

Itachi put in the number as the phone rang before connecting "Itachi, did you tell them?" Glynda inquired

"Nah, they seemed to be having a good time right now and I don't want to ruin it" Itachi explained with a smile

"Well be sure to tell them there's a way off Beacon to get back home" Glynda informed him

"I will, love you" Itachi said before closing his Scroll as he now stood outside as the blizzard died down awhile ago. Itachi looked up at the shattered moon illuminating the white wonderland around him in a translucent glow as he looked up at the window of his brother's room that was lit with sounds of laughter. Itachi stared for a moment before walking away with a smile on his face as he would tell them later

* * *

**~In a hospital in Kizuro~**

The children that were staying were in the hospital were all brought into a playroom as the nurses said they had a surprise for them

Many children were here for various reasons, some were injured others were here for a checkup and their parents decided they had to stay for bit longer for some reason. Others, others were just unfortunate to be born sick with illnesses that science just can't cure yet but are still hanging on with the treatments the hospitals perform with donations from throughout the kingdom.

Most of the donations came from Shisui's own pocket, along with his cousins

"Alright children, settle down we have a guest for you all" The doctor said with her hands clasped together

Before any of the kids could ask the doors

"Ho ho ho, hello children" A man wearing a red and white suit came waltzing in with a sack of toys

"Santa~" The children cheered and made a beeline towards Santa

"Now now children, one at a time" Santa said with a hearty laugh as he sat down in the chair that was in the middle of the room

"Now who would like to talk to Santa first" Santa said with a smile

Soon after the nurses who were there were able to get the kids to line up were they able to talk to Santa. He talked to each one of them, listened to what they wanted for Christmas

It was going well until he asked what the girl who sat on his lap wanted, the only response was silence

"I'm sorry, but she isn't able to hear" One of the nurses informed him

"Does she know how to sign" Santa inquired softly

"A little bit, but she understands well enough" The nurse answered

Santa just stared at the nurse before gently tapping on the girl's shoulder to get her attention 'what would you want for Christmas' Santa said through hand signs as the girl's face brightened as she gave her response in quick gestures which he replied with slower gestures for her to read

The nurses who stayed to watch over the kids smiled at what he was doing. They continued talking through gestures for a good minute before Santa finally said goodbye as the little girl hugged him which he returned before picking her up off his lap and back standing on the ground. With one final gesture of goodbye the girl walked over to her caretaker as Santa greeted the next child

It was more than two hours when Santa got to all the children and they all said goodbye as they were escorted out of the room

"Thank you for doing this, you didn't have to you know" The doctor from before said with a smile

Santa then pulled his hat off along with the white wig and fake beard "I know, but I wanted to. Just like I did the year before and the year before and the year before that and so on" Shisui said with a soft smile before walking to the window "Well I better get ready for tonight" Shisui as he opened the window

"And as usual you're going to buy every children in the hospital and the orphanage in Kizuro a present" The doctor said with mirth and awe at what her leader was doing

"Yep, same time next year" Shisui said with a warm smile on his face

"Of course" The doctor replied with a smile of her own as Shisui was already out the window, jumping across the rooftops "What did we ever do to deserve such a kind man as our leader" The doctor said softly to herself as she stared out the window in wonder before walking out of the room to continue her duties as a doctor

* * *

**~Christmas Day~**

Yang let out a yawn as it was Christmas day and she could already hear her sister downstairs. Yang stretched a bit before getting out of bed as she walked out of her room and went downstairs to see Ruby ripping into the wrapping of the present she was holding. She also saw her father sitting on the couch with her uncle who was drinking coffee with a splash of vodka from his personal flask

"Go easy on the wrappings sis, we don't want to _wrap_ up this holiday by cleaning up this mess" Yang joked as Ruby let out a groan, Taiyang chuckled while Qrow just face palmed

"I blame you for her love of puns" Qrow muttered

"You've been telling me that for years" Taiyang replied casually

"Yang if you don't open your presents I'll take them for my own~" Ruby said playfully as Yang scoffed

"Move aside sis" Yang said as she began opening up her presents when the doorbell rang

"I got it" Taiyang said as he went to open the door

"Merry Christmas!" Itachi called out as he slammed the door open right before Taiyang even touched the doorknob "How's it going Taiyang" Itachi said patting the older man's shoulder before walking past him

"Sorry about this, Merry Christmas" Glynda apologized as she walked past him while carrying her daughter in her arms

"Hello Taiyang, Merry Christmas" Mikoto said happily as she and Fugaku walked in as the older man gave the blonde a nod as he passed him

"Old man" Sasuke said with a nod as he walked past

"Good morning and Merry Christmas" Blake said respectfully as she walked in with a bundle of gifts in her arms

"This is too early to celebrate" Ivy muttered dryly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes whilst she walked past the blonde haired man

"Whoo! Christmas!" Rhea exclaimed excitedly as she waved to Taiyang politely as she walked in

"Wonder what we're doing after this" Akio mused as he was the last to enter the building

Taiyang looked at the group of people entering the living room and let out a sigh "Should of guessed this was going to happen after they went to Beacon" Taiyang mused with a small smile as he reentered the room

"Weiss couldn't make it, apparently spending Christmas is mandatory with her family until the afternoon. But she did tell me to give you guys your gifts" Blake said as she put all the gifts in her arms down

"Yay~!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she took the presents from Blake's arms

"We got you guys presents too" Yang said as she gestured to the presents under the tree

"Aw you didn't have to" Rhea said slightly bashful

"So you don't want your present" Yang joked

"I didn't say that" Rhea said as she was already ripping into the wrappings of her present

Sasuke simply leaned against the wall of the room as he watched the merriment between the others. As usual he didn't really care of joining in the festivities or even getting a present. He was content on watching from the sidelines

"Hey Sasuke, get over here we have presents for you" Ruby exclaimed while holding up a present

Sasuke raised a brow at her "You know I don't really like getting gifts" Sasuke stated

"Just get over here" Yang said taking the present from Ruby and held it out to him. Sasuke let out a sigh as they would persist until he finally accept the gift

Sasuke muttered something before walking towards the others and took the small present. Sasuke looked at everyone and noticed they were smiling at him which made him look at the present with slight hesitance. Sasuke stared at the present for a moment before he ripped the wrappings off and opened the present. Sasuke blinked when he pulled out a picture

Sasuke looked at the picture as it was of him and the others who were smiling for the picture being taken. He remembered this, Yang decided one day to take a group photo together but with an incident with Zwei accidentally knocking the camera and taking it he thought they didn't get the picture

"We all know you don't like getting gifts but I think this is something we thought you might want to keep. To always remind you of the people closest to you" Yang said softly with a smile

Sasuke's lips twitched up into a smile slowly as he looked up to see his family's faces amongst his. . His friends "Thank you" Sasuke replied softly as he traced his fingers across the picture

"It's no problem, we're all here for you" Ruby added with a smile

"You may have not been the most subtle person when it comes to helping us but we're thankful for it" Blake said with a small smirk

"Even if we have better things to do we probably drop them to help you" Ivy idly added with a wave

"We've been stuck with you since the beginning, we may have our differences but that doesn't mean we're not friends" Akio admitted with a small nod

"Eh, you had our backs, listened to our problems so don't act like a loner because we'll just force you into joining us with something" Rhea warned him playfully

"So come on, and let's have fun today" Yang said happily as Sasuke stared at them before the smile on his lips grew bigger

Sasuke then let out a scoff "We're not going out drinking" Sasuke stated after a moment which made Yang pout

Itachi smiled at the scene before him "It warms my heart every time I see him having so much fun with his friends" Itachi said as he pulled out his Scroll and took a picture of everyone together smiling, even his brother with that faint smile of his. He then turned to the rest of the grown ups laughing and conversing with another as his wife turn to look at him with a warm smile

He smiled back and joined them as this is a beautiful day to live with the people who care for one another

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hoped you all enjoyed this holiday chapter**

**As stated before you may have noticed that I have a new cover image for this story and Rabbit's Greed**

**You can thank this wonderful person at SlathBadgerGdcisBest Deviantart com where you'll find more of her works, not to mention you may find some 'Interesting comments' I have left on her holiday pictures, well most of them at least**

**Also thank you ****Kuroyuki no Ryu** **for making that fanart of Rabbit's Greed. You all can find it at Deviantart, just use the person's name provided prior and look it up**

**I have no idea if I'm going to do a New Year chapter, I'll think about it but for now.**

**Happy holidays, Late Hanukkah and a Merry Christmas to you all.**

** Have a wonderful day**


	16. Happy New Years

**Happy New Years everyone**

**To some of you it's already 2016, but for me its the last day of 2015 which means this is the last upload of the year**

**I hope you all have a wonderful end of the year (Or beginning wherever you are) So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

**(Four Years Before Beacon)**

Sasuke was sitting on the porch of his house as he watched as several people were out celebrating in their homes.

His family was currently inside with some neighbors celebrating New Years with his brother. He didn't really care much for celebrating as he perferred to just sit out here in silence

Sasuke let out a huff before he got up. He decided to go for a walk for a bit. Sasuke texted his brother to let him know what he's doing as he made his way out of his family's yard and down the street

Sasuke kept walking around the city listening casually to people celebrating around him until he heard a familiar voice

"COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!"

Sasuke blinked as that voice was painfully familiar. Sasuke turned to see it was coming from a bar. Sasuke stared at the bar for a moment before shrugging and went in.

Inside he found a lot of people were drinking merrily until he noticed a bunch were gathered together for some odd reason. It was then he realized that there were people having a drinking competition.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to walk out until he noticed a familiar blonde

"Come on Uncle Qrow, drink him under the table!" Yang cheered out as Sasuke noticed Qrow was one of the people drinking

Qrow finished his mug of beer first as he slammed it down on the table "Done!" Qrow exclaimed as everyone around him cheered "Well I think that's enough for one night, come on Yang. I need to get you back home before that father of yours gets mad I have you out for so long" Qrow said trying to push himself up only to fall back down on his seat

"Oh come on uncle Qrow, you can do one more round" Yang pleaded

"You're only saying that so you could sneak a mug of beer from me so you can have your first drink, not happening" Qrow stated bluntly as he pushed himself up again and wobbled lightly on his feet

"Well you can't really take me home in that condition so you have no choice but to stay here until you sober up a bit" Yang said with a smirk

"I could take her" Sasuke said as he appeared out of nowhere in everyone's opinion as they took a step back in shock

"Well if it isn't Sasuke, what are you doing here" Qrow asked, slurring his words a bit

"I was out for a walk around town when I heard the commotion and a familiar voice amongst them and decided to investigate" Sasuke explained with a shrug as he looked at Yang who had a slight pout

"Well seeing as you are the most responsible and mature student I have ever known, I trust you to get Yang home. I'm going to sleep" Qrow said before dropping back down on his chair and slammed his head down onto the table

.

.

.

"How in the world is he a professor" Sasuke asked after a moment

Yang just stared at him before giving him a shrug and a I-don't-know

Sasuke let out a sigh "Come on, let's go already" Sasuke said dully as he made his way out of the bar

Yang slowly lifted her hand to get an unattended beer bottle

"Yang, now!" Sasuke called out to Yang from outside as Yang cursed under her breath

"Coming, coming" Yang said dryly as she put her arms down in defeat. She then made her way outside to find Sasuke leaning against a lamppost as he was waiting for her

"Come on, my family would start wondering where I am if I don't get back before the countdown" Sasuke said dully as he began walking in the direction of her house

Yang let out a huff before jogging to catch up to Sasuke before casually walking next to him

". . .So why are you out here?" Yang asked after a moment

Sasuke just stayed quiet for a bit before silently sighing "I wanted to go for a walk, I didn't expect to walk this far into the city" Sasuke explained dryly as he just wanted to go home and sleep once they finished up with the festivities

"I see. . . . Got any New Years resolutions" Yang asked after a moment

"None" Sasuke deadpanned

Yang sweat dropped but stayed positive "Well I have a lot on my list but the first two is to make you smile and be happy!" Yang exclaimed cheerfully

Sasuke stopped and turned to look at Yang with a perplex expression. He continued to stare at her for a moment before scoffing

"Good luck with that" Sasuke said tiredly as the rest of the walk went silently until Yang's house was in view

"Well there's my house, and my dad waiting irritably on the porch" Yang deadpanned before letting out a sigh "Well, see you later. Have a great New Years Sasuke" Yang said with a large happy smile before she ran off to her house

Sasuke just stood there wondering what just happened before shaking his head and got a message on his Scroll. His mother was wondering where he was and that was his cue to go home

Sasuke walked away with a huff before looking back to see Yang being scolded by her father. Yang noticed his gaze and gave him a small wave. Sasuke stared for a moment as he was about to wave back but stopped and put hand back down on his side before walking away

* * *

**(Three Years Before Beacon)**

Sasuke let out a huff, he didn't know how he got roped into this situation

Sasuke was currently at some New Years party that some kid from Signal was hosting. He didn't want to go but when his mother learned about it she persuaded him to go, to have a fun in her words

Sasuke let out a yawn as he found this party boring, and irritating. Boring because he rather be anywhere else, like a Grim infested forest, than here at the moment. Irritating because of how obnoxiously loud everyone was, as well as the fact he's been hit on by nearly every girl at this ridiculous party.

_'That's it, in a few seconds I'm about to leave without a trace'_ Sasuke thought dryly as he was about to vanish from people's view mysteriously, in their point of view, it's not his fault they can't focus well enough to know where he is

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

A familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts as he turned to see Yang was standing a few feet from him

"Hn, hello Yang" Sasuke greeted casually

"Huh? Oh hello. Wait, stop distracting me, what are you doing here?!" Yang exclaimed in utter confusion as the thought of Sasuke attending a party like this was complete insanity in her opinion

"I was forced into this, trust me when I say I rather be anywhere else than here" Sasuke said as he jerked his head to the side as a vase was smashed against the wall

"I see, well Happy New Years anyways" Yang said happily

"Hn" Sasuke uttered tiredly

"Hey bitch!" A voice rang out as the two of them turned to see some arrogant raven haired girl. It seems that was directed towards Yang as the blonde's brow twitched slightly. Yang let out a huff as she ignored the annoyance "Hey I'm talking to you, you blonde bimbo. Thinking you're so cool because you're hanging around the hottest guy in Signal" The raven haired girl yelled at Yang as it gained the attention of all the party goers

Sasuke felt a migraine coming on from listening the annoying woman's voice. Sasuke opened one eye and looked to the side to see a house phone next to him

"Oh shut up already, just because he ignored your advances just means he has better taste it seems" Yang retorted as she didn't get into fights about guys usually, actually from her memory she only got into fights about guys when it involves someone making fun of Sasuke behind his back because he acts differently from others

"Oh shut up you slut, I mean with the fact you flaunt those things around everywhere just shows how much a whore you-" The pompous girl didn't get to finish as a telephone was thrown at her and hit her directly against her forehead. The pompous bitch fell down in an instant as every turned to where the phone was thrown from and Saw Sasuke casually putting the phone's cord down

"Hey you emo bastard what do you think you're doing" Some guy said before being punched squarely against his jaw by Yang

"Don't you dare call him that" Yang hissed out as an entire brawl soon commenced

"Well at least I'm not bored anymore" Sasuke commented as Yang let out a soft laugh

* * *

Mikoto turned when she heard the door open and figured it was Sasuke who came back early from the party

"Welcome back Sasuke, did you have fun" Mikoto asked calmly as she was sitting at the couch with Fugaku who was talking to some of the neighbors

"Well in a way" Sasuke mused as Mikoto blinked as that wasn't a response she was expecting

Mikoto looked and gasped when she saw Sasuke had blood on him "Oh my god, are you alright!" Mikoto exclaimed hysterically

"Of course, it's neither of ours" Sasuke said without a care in the world

". . .Wait, ours?" Mikoto asked as she looked to see the door close and there stood Yang with blood on her clothes as well

"Hows it going Mrs. Uchiha" Yang greeted happily as if she didn't have blood on her

". . . What happened" Mikoto asked slowly as she turned to stare at her son

Sasuke shrugged "Got into a fight at the party, Yang joined in. We and some of Yang's friends were the only ones left standing" Sasuke mused

"It was awesome!" Yang exclaimed a little too cheerfully before she calmed down in an instant "Can I use your shower, I don't think dad would like it if I came back with blood on me" Yang said with a nervous smile

Mikoto let out a huff "Go ahead, the shower is upstairs. I'll my husband drive you home when you're done" Mikoto said tiredly

Yang gave Sasuke a cheeky grin before running up the stairs

"Well I hope you had fun tonight" Mikoto said with her hands akimbo

"Yes actually I did actually" Sasuke said casually with a shrug

Mikoto let out a sigh "Well at least you're honest" Mikoto said shaking her head in amusement

"Hn" Sasuke uttered as he went off to the corner as the rest of the night went quietly with Fugaku taking Yang home after she finished cleaning up

"See ya later Sasuke and Happy New Year!" Yang exclaimed happily with a wave

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before actually lifted up one hand and waving goodbye slowly which seemed enough for Yang as she smiled brighter than before. Sasuke then watched as his drove Yang home and he couldn't help but feel something was off for some reason.

Sasuke scratched his head before shrugging as the rest of the day went by as the New Year came once again

* * *

**(One Years Before Beacon)**

Yang was currently sitting on the Uchiha's couch as her family was celebrating New Years with Sasuke's family

They started coming to Sasuke's home to celebrate holidays together since last year.

It was fun in Yang's opinion, it like they were a much bigger family. They even acted like they were family with Sasuke's parents talking to her father and uncle. Mikoto even scolds Qrow whenever he takes his flask out to drink

It was nice, they day was going by like last year. Everyone having fun together, talking to one another. Ruby was watching Tsuki while Glynda was talking to some of Sasuke's neighbors that always came here each year

Itachi was was mingling with some of neighbors as well, though it seems he wasn't really interested in making small talk but did it anyway to pass the time

And that brought her attention to Sasuke, who was currently on the other side of the couch reading a book. Same as last year, he couldn't care about mingling and was content with sitting on the couch.

Yang smiled, as she knew he hated gatherings like these but he stays because it would make his mother happy that he was here instead of wandering the streets at night. During the years she known him she always tried her hardest to make him happy and he may not show it but he is. It filled her with joy knowing that he actually considers her a close friend, albeit she is technically his only one but still

Though when she thought about it, she didn't understand how she liked knowing he cared for her or the want that he cared for her more than a friend should. Yang shook those thoughts out of her head

Sasuke looked up from his book to stare at Yang quizzically "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked cautiously

"No reason" Yang said as her smile widened

"Whatever you say Yang" Sasuke said with a small smile before returning to his book

Yang laughed softly before hearing her father call her. Yang got up while the thought came back, as she wondered what the next year will bring her

* * *

**(Present)**

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Yang exclaimed happily

"It's only 9:30 Yang, there's no reason to celebrate just yet" Sasuke deadpanned

They were currently by themselves in Sasuke's room, Sasuke was reading a book on the couch while Yang was sitting on his bed. They were currently waiting for the others as they were all going to celebrate new years together with a small party

Yang let out a huff at her boyfriend's attitude "Yeah but still, the year is finally over. Oh I know, we should-"

"We're not going out to get drunk Yang" Sasuke deadpanned

"Oh you're not fun" Yang pouted

"I'm just being reasonable Yang, I rather not have you drunk on the first day of the year" Sasuke deadpanned

Yang continued to pout for a moment before laughing softly which Sasuke noticed

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as Yang got up from the bed and walked over to him

"Nothing, just a dumb thought that went through my mind" Yang said with a soft smile

"You had a lot of those Yang, nothing new" Sasuke said trying hide his smirk as Yang smacked the back of his head lightly

"Not funny" Yang said with her hands akimbo

Sasuke rolled his eyes "What is it?" Sasuke asked after a moment

Yang sat down next to him and leaned onto his shoulder "It's just that we're spending the end of the year together is all" Yang said

Sasuke let out a hum "We technically we do that every year if you think about it" Sasuke mused

Yang laughed softly "Well yes but I meant, together" Yang said with emphasis on together

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before letting out a soft hn "I guess so" Sasuke said softly as he put his book down and just enjoyed the silence between the two of them

". . . . Sasuke" Yang asked a moment

"Hn?" Sasuke uttered softly

"What do you think this year will bring" Yang asked

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before answering "Who knows, I only know that you'll be part of my life for the rest of my life, and I'm okay with that" Sasuke said honestly as Yang smiled

"Love you" Yang murmured as she leaned in

"Love you too" Sasuke replied as they shared a kiss

* * *

"We're back!" Ruby called out as she entered the room with the rest of her team, along with the rest of team SEVN and JNPR

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a store open this late, and on New Years to boot" Weiss said bitterly

"I'm more shocked how you all forgot to get the supplies before today" Blake muttered to herself

"Blame Ivy, she didn't want to leave the heated building" Rhea said dryly

"F You, I hate the cold you all know that" Ivy said shaking slightly from the cold

"Well at least we're back" Akio said with a huff

"Yang? Sasuke?" Ruby called out before noticing they were on the couch. Ruby walked over to the front of the couch before laughing softly. Yang was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder with a happy smile on her face as Sasuke's cheek was resting on her head with a smile of his own.

Ruby pulled out her Scroll and took a picture of them before going back to the others

"They're asleep aren't they" Ren commented lightly

Ruby nodded as she was going to send this to Mikoto later. They started to celebrate without them

While all that was happening Sasuke cracked one eye open as he softly nudged Yang. Yang's eyes fluttered open before she looked at him with a smile

"So, should we join them?" Sasuke asked softly that only Yang (And Ivy) could hear him

Yang let out a soft hum before shaking her head "I'm fine right here" Yang said before closing her eyes again

Sasuke just laughed softly before closing his eye as well

He didn't open his eye again until he heard the others start the countdown and shouted "Happy New Years!"

Sasuke laughed softly "Happy New Years" Sasuke said before dozing off again

"Happy New Years" Yang repeated as they fell asleep peacefully, wondering what the year will bring them

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed this last upload of the year**

**Happy New Years Everyone, I'll see you all next year**


	17. Valentines Day 2

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone I hope you are all having a wonderful day with your loved ones. . . If not and you're single like me I hope you all are enjoying keeping your money to yourselves and not wasting it on trivial things that a significant other wouldn't need. . . . What? I honestly couldn't care less about Valentine's day, I mean others do but I don't *Shrug***

**Eh, it's only my opinion**

** I hope you all enjoy this small chapter because we all need something to cheer ourselves up after that finale that not only stabbed our hearts but twisted the knife, ripped out our hearts, did a tap dance upon it while spitting on our dreams and sank a ship along with it. Man, that was one way to start Valentine's Day with that finale**

**.**

**.**

**Anyways, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Sasuke was currently sitting on his couch reading some book he found in the academy's library. As he was reading Yang was taking a small nap, using his lap as a pillow as she did so

"So Sasuke, what are you and Yang doing today" Rhea asked curiously from her spot at the table as she was doing some homework she needed to finish before tomorrow

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking away from his book to look at his teammate

". . . You do realize today's Valentine's Day. . Right?" Rhea asked slowly

". . . . Your point is?" Sasuke responded casually

"You're not going to do anything today for her?" Rhea asked incredulously

Sasuke just shrugged in response "I guess we could get lunch at one of my restaurants" Sasuke stated with a shrug

"Really? Honestly I expected you to at least shower her with affection, at least for today" Rhea mused as her leader may be in a relationship but he doesn't really act like it at times

"Why? If I wanted to do something like that I'll do it at my own pace, not because some supposed holiday says so. I'm going to do the same as my brother does for his wife, love her every day of my life" Sasuke explained softly as he ran his fingers through Yang's hair as she smiled softly at his touch "Honestly this holiday is just corporations mass producing either roses, stuff bears or chocolates for naive couples thinking that's all it takes to show their love to another. Let's not also forget that Valentine's day was based off a brutal death of a saint" Sasuke added curtly

Rhea just gave him a dull look "Really romantic there Sasuke" Rhea said in a slow drawl

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the door opened "Hey guys!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she walked into the room carrying bags filled with chocolates in hand

"Hey, aren't you popular" Rhea said amusingly at all the valentine chocolate Ruby had in hand

"I know, I really like free chocolate day" Ruby said happily

Both Rhea and Sasuke looked at her strangely as Yang woke up and sat straight up to stare at her sister as well

"I'm joking, I know it's Valentine's day" Ruby said as she ate a piece of chocolate "I got these from Jaune's team" Ruby stated as she remembered something "Oh that reminds me, I have your guy's chocolate as well" Ruby said as she went to the table Rhea was at and put her bags filled with chocolate down. Ruby then pulled out a three boxes of chocolates from one bag and handed one to Rhea "Here you go Rhea" Ruby said as Rhea gave a her a soft smile

"Thank you Ruby" Rhea said as she graciously accepted the gift as she opened it up and ate the chocolate

Ruby then walked over to the couch "Here you go" Ruby said holding out the two boxes of chocolates which Yang took them both as she knew Sasuke wasn't going to eat them

"Thanks sis" Yang said as she opened the box and popped one of the chocolates in her mouth

"Are you guys going to do something today?" Ruby asked curiously

"Maybe we'll go out to eat later, but for now we're good here" Yang as she laid back down on Sasuke's lap whilst eating her chocolate

"Really?" Ruby asked curiously

"I asked the same thing, they honestly don't care about today" Rhea answered the question with a shrug

"Like I said before, it's not that we don't care-" Sasuke began

"It's just that we honestly don't feel like celebrating this day when we could prove our love anytime we want" Yang finished what her boyfriend was saying as she proved her point by sitting up and kissing Sasuke before lying back down on his lap

Sasuke shook his head with small smile before going back to his book

Ruby just stared at them for a moment before smiling as she figured if that's what they wanted then it was okay. Ruby walked over to Rhea as they talked together for some time before Rhea finished her work

After that they left the room to see how the others are doing. They said their goodbyes to them before they left the room, leaving them all by themselves

After some time Sasuke stopped reading when he noticed Yang looking up at him "Yes?" Sasuke asked softly

"Remember how we use to always avoid this holiday" Yang said referring to how they attracted a lot of people during that holiday

"Like a disease" Sasuke with disdain as he can still see those rabid fan girls following him once in awhile. But ever since they started dating the girl's kept their distance out of fear because Yang has shown them the 'Pecking order' or whatever Yang calls it

"I must admit, I miss it" Yang mused as Sasuke stared at her strangely

". . Why?" Sasuke inquired slowly

"Because it gave me an excuse to beat up those girls that were after you"

". . .You do realize now you have a legitimate excuse to beat them up now, right?" Sasuke pointed out as Yang blinked

"Oh yeah" Yang said with a smile as Sasuke let out a sigh

"You'll never change" Sasuke said amusingly as Yang let out a soft laugh before staring up at him with a gentle expression

Yang lifted her hand up and gently stroke his cheek "I love you" Yang said softly

Sasuke's gaze soften as a smile appeared on his lips "I love you too" Sasuke replied as the two leaned in and shared a small kiss

"Hey Sasuke" Yang began as she sat straight up leaned against the crook of his neck before letting out a small chuckle

"Hn?" Sasuke uttered when he noticed her laughing

"Nothing, just its kind of funny how close we are now compared to when we started dating. We were so nervous that we both mess this up that we couldn't kiss another without wondering if it was okay to do so" Yang said with a giggle

Sasuke let out an amused scoffed as he had to agree with Yang there. They were nervous when they started their relationship but over the course of being together, it just felt natural to be with another at all times

They both stayed quiet, just enjoying the others presence ". . .Do you think we'll stay together in the future" Yang asked curiously

Sasuke lifted a brow at her "Where did that come from?" Sasuke inquired

"Don't know, I was just curious if we're going to stay like this in the future" Yang asked softly

Sasuke stared at her for a moment ". . . Yang, I tried to get rid of you during the first year I known you, the second year I accepted you were going to be part of my life, the third is when I considered you are a good friend that I wouldn't trade for anything, then I started gaining feelings for you in the fourth while in the fifth I finally accepted those feelings to where we are now. Do you honestly think I would let you go after all that, because I am honestly never going to let you go, understand" Sasuke stated rather seriously

Yang stared at him for a moment before she broke down in a fit of laughter as she buried her face in the crook of his neck

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked slowly

"Nothing, I'm just happy is all. Plus with what you just said you might as well have asked for my hand in marriage" Yang joked as Sasuke stared at her for a moment

". . .Maybe later" Sasuke mused before moving Yang off him to stand up

". . . .Wait what?" Yang uttered before realization kicked in at what Sasuke just said "WAIT WHAT!" Yang shouted in shock

"Come on, let's go get something to eat" Sasuke stated calmly

"Hold on, don't just say something like that and ignore it?!" Yang exclaimed hysterically with a reddening blush on her face

"So what do you want to eat?" Sasuke inquired as he casually ignored the topic at hand

"Hey don't you ignore me!" Yang exclaimed

"How do you feel about that nice restaurant that had that pasta you liked" Sasuke suggested

"I-you-but. ." Yang stuttered before lowering her head with a sigh "Okay" Yang with a sigh as she stared at him for a moment before letting out a small chuckle "You don't ever do anything simple do you" Yang said playfully

"If I wanted something simple I wouldn't be dating you" Sasuke retorted as Yang let out a holler of laughter as she followed him out. Knowing that all they needed was another and they would be fine

* * *

**(Many Years later)**

Yang felt rays of light on her skin from her window as she let out a grumble. After a moment she sat up against the backboard of her queen size bed. Yang stretched a bit with a yawn before lowering both her arms to her side and clenched her fists. Something she's been doing for a long time after what happened so long ago. Yang smiled softly at the memories before getting out of bed

Yang walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway of her home before heading to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Yang stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and smiled widely at who she saw sitting at her kitchen table

"When did you get back" Yang asked softly as she walked over to the person she loved the most

"I got here an hour ago, I didn't want to wake you" Sasuke explained before getting from his seat and stood in front of Yang as he just got back from a job that lasted a few weeks

"I missed you" Yang said as she wrapped her arms around her husband

"I missed you too" Sasuke replied as he wrapped his arms around his wife as they shared a soft kiss before breaking apart as they were content in just being in each other's arms

Because to them, to be able to hold one another in their arms, that's all they really need

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you all enjoyed this Valentine's Day chapter**

**Also this isn't the main story but I just wanted to say something I noticed during the finale**

** I wanted to say that is it me or does Salem, the woman at the end of the episode, look like fucking Kaguya, I mean a shattered moon in the background which was supposed a prison, veins around her eyes, weird thing on her forehead that looks like an eye. Am I the only one who sees the similarities because if not then call me crazy because she will always be Kaguya in my mind because fucking hell that ending. . . Plus that kick ass music in the end**

**Well that's all I have to say, other than I hope to whatever god that vol. 4 doesn't mess with my feelings like this volume did**

**I'll see you all later, have a great Valentine's Day**


	18. Saint Patrick's Day 2

**How's it going everyone, happy Saints Patrick's Day. . . I'll be honest I didn't really know if I was going to do this or not**

**I honestly think this year is going to be the last of all the holiday chapters because I'm now bringing the future of my story into it which I wasn't really planning on doing**

**Oh well, anyways as usual before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Yang was at a bar, wearing a green jacket instead of her normal as today was Saint Patrick's Day. Everyone was happy, nothing wrong with the world as they all drank, sang and celebrated the day as everyone ingested some amount of alcohol

This is usually a joyous day but honestly for Yang she just used this day as an excuse to get drunk and forget her troubles. Mainly it was to forget the fact she could never find a trace of her mother no matter how hard she tried and only learning that her uncle had been in contact with her all this time. Something else that happened to make her drink to forget her troubles was what happened at Beacon and the trauma she suffered from it. Having to watch her friend get hurt before she went to save her, only for her to feel the pain of her arm being severed from her body, even with her aura protecting her the pain was unbearable as she passed out before hitting the ground.

Then she woke up to find that her arm was gone but Blake had ran away without any reason and not to mention Pyrrha also died also caused great grief on her.

It was too much for her to take and she wasn't ashamed to say she broke down. The only one to really get her to start caring about herself again was Sasuke who smacked some sense into her. . . . Literally

But not before he gave her a new arm which he then reveal a whole cluster fuck of information that would debunk so much history and religion that it was scary. She got over it though and started to get better, albeit somewhat weak after being stuck in bed for so long.

So after all that, today where everyone got drunk she would do the same. There is no problems today where only people think happy thoughts as they drink merrily and get into fights with another with a crowd cheering them on

"I should've guessed you were here"

Yang turned to see Sasuke standing next to her with a disapproving look that she ignored

"Sasuke~ Pull up a seat and drink with me~" Yang said giddily as the alcohol already worked itself into her system

"Yang, put the alcohol down and let's head back. We still need to prepare still before we head out with Pyrrha to catch up with the others" Sasuke informed as he internally let out an annoyed sigh as Ruby stupidly leaving with the remains of team JNPR before he brought Pyrrha back. Though it was his fault in a way, he was gone for some time after what happened in Beacon that it was no wonder that Ruby left before he returned.

Though it would be still some time before they actually left because Sasuke could still the see the tired gaze behind her eyes so he was holding this off until Yang finally got back into the game 100% of the way without being depressed from what happened.

"Oh come Sasuke~ Drink with me~" Yang said pleadingly in a sing song voice

Sasuke let out a tired huff "No Yang, now come on. Let's get you back home, your father is worried seeing as you disappeared without notice that it made him start fretting uncontrollably" Sasuke said rather annoyed as he had to listen the older man's worried rant before he silenced him by putting him under

"I don't care~ I want to drink" Yang said as she held up a mug of beer before gulping it down as Sasuke let out another tired huff

"Why are you drinking Yang, and don't say because it's Saint Patrick's Day" Sasuke asked of the blonde who rested her head on the counter of the bar

"Because it makes me feel good" Yang said happily as she lifted the mug up "Hey, another" Yang called to the barkeep

"Delay that order" Sasuke said to the barkeep who nodded and went to serve another patron

"Oh you don't let me have fun" Yang complained before she realized Sasuke had picked her up in her arms

"Come on, we're going home" Sasuke said as Yang made no protest and allowed him to take her outside as they made their way back to Yang's home. After a moment Sasuke caught Yang clenching and unclenching her fist ". . . Are you okay" Sasuke asked softly

". . It hurt sometimes" Yang admitted as she could feel the pain and ghostly sensation of her arm being missing. You would think once she got her arm back it would go away but no, it just feels like original arm is hovering over the skin of her new arm

Sasuke frowned as he saw the sad look on Yang's face. She used to drink because it was fun or to forget tough days. Now it's mostly the latter

". . . . I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you again" Sasuke swore with conviction as Yang looked up at him with her cheeks red from both alcohol and her heart swelling at what she just heard

Yang smiled and laid her head against his chest as she could hear his heartbeat "I know" Yang said kissing his cheek softly before she leaned back down and fell asleep from the alcohol in her system

Sasuke looked down at Yang's sleeping form "What am I going to do with you Yang" Sasuke asked no one with a tired sigh. Sasuke continued to look at Yang before smiling softly as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead

Yang smiled softly as she snuggled against his chest as Sasuke let out a soft laugh at her reaction. Sasuke carried Yang back to her home with a smile on his face, no matter what will happen in the future he will protect her no matter what

* * *

**(Years Later)**

Sasuke was walking through the town he lived near with Yang. Seems people were celebrating Saints Patrick's Day if everyone wearing green and getting drunk means anything

Sasuke let out a sigh as he began walking through the crowds of the busy streets as he made it to the bar he knew Yang would be at. Sasuke walked through the doors of the bar as he looked around the busy room of people celebrating and drinking until he made his way to the bar counter

That is before ducking as a man was thrown overhead and into the wall off to the side. The crowd cheered as Sasuke looked over to the fighting ring that was taking up the other half of the giant bar

The person who threw the man let out a laugh as she walked down from the ring towards the bar counter where he was at.

"I sometimes question my judgment in allowing you build this place" Sasuke said with a huff

"You say that and yet I'm making a lot of money from it" Yang said with a toothy grin as Sasuke let out an amused scoff

"You know I'm more surprised by the fact you're not drunk" Sasuke commented

"Who says I'm not" Yang joked before she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss

Sasuke kissed back as he placed his arms around Yang's waist before pulling away

Yang let out a soft laugh "Now then, you want a drink" Yang asked with a big grin on her face

Sasuke let out an amused huff "You're going to keep asking me that during the entire day so I might as well say yes. As long as it sake at least" Sasuke stated as Yang's grin grew wider before pulling away from their embrace as she jumped over the counter onto the other side

Yang pulled out a bottle of sake from underneath the counter along with two white cups. Yang poured the drink into the cups as she set the bottle aside as she grabbed one cup while Sasuke grabbed the other

"Kampai" Sasuke raising the cup

"Cheers" Yang replied as she raised her cup and tapped it against his as the two then downed their drinks

The two casually began talking to one another, talking about randoms things from what they did or what they're going to do later between taking sips of their drinks. Nothing is wrong with the world, it's just the two of them, and that's how they like it

* * *

**Well there you have it, small compared to the other chapters I made but still as good. . I think**

**Anyways I hope you all are having a wonderful Saints Patrick's Day, remember drink responsibly and I'll see you all at the next holiday**

**Until then please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Happy Saints Patrick's Day everyone**


	19. April Fools Day 2

**Hello Everyone, how's it going**

**Sorry that this took awhile to make, I actually completely forgot what day it was and worked fast to make this.**

**I also got a little behind in making this because I was actually going to do something like, What not to do for April 1st which would have Yang cry from what I was going to do. . I then realized how horrible of an idea that is because when I wrote it I just said to myself "I'm a horrible person and this should burn" because of the sorrow I felt when I reread the entire thing**

**So you all have this instead because god that other idea was just tormenting to look at. Anyways before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, wait wasn't I planning on discontinuing one of my other stories. . . Eh, I'll look it over later, have fun**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street with a tired expression as today was April 1st.

He let out a sigh as he knew for a fact Yang will try to prank him today like she has done every other year. To be truthful he was hoping that since they were now dating she would hold back on the pranks. . . Honestly when he thought about it the idea was just plain stupid. Why on earth would she stopped trying to prank him just because they were dating

Hell, the fact she asked to go on a date on this day just shows she has something in stored for this holiday

Sasuke let out another sigh as he made it to the park where Yang was waiting for him. Sasuke stopped when he saw her

She was wearing a light yellow sundress that went down to her knees with a black sash/ribbon around her waist, black low heels and a floppy straw sunhat with a black sash on top of her head. What was more interesting was her hair, it was tied in a braid and was hanging over her shoulder

"You ready Sasuke" Yang said with a warm beautiful smile as she cocked her head just slightly

Sasuke blinked, this was the first time he was dumbfounded by someone's beauty that he didn't even realized the he pulled Yang into a tender kiss until he felt her lips on his. The kiss lasted for awhile until Sasuke pulled away as Yang let out a hum

"If that's how you react seeing me in a dress I should wear one more often" Yang said breathlessly with a smile

"Sorry, didn't know what came over me" Sasuke said bashfully

"It's alright, I liked it" Yang said with a giggle "Come on, let's get going" Yang said as she took his hand as they left for their date

**(Later)**

Sasuke was walking Yang home with her arm wrapped around his "That was nice wasn't it" Yang asked softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Sasuke let out a soft hum as they made it to Yang's home "Thank you for today" Yang said as they shared a passionate kiss before they pulled away from one another "I'll see you tomorrow" Yang said as she slowly slipped out of his grip.

Yang walked up the steps of her house as she walked up to door before waving back as she entered her house

Sasuke let out a sigh of content before he began walking away from the house. As he was walking he realized something, she didn't try to prank him once during this entire evening.

Sasuke frowned as he checked his entire person to see if she somehow slipped something on him, nothing. She didn't do anything to the food they had earlier either, he would've seen her do it or even tasted it or the effects would've happened already and yet nothing.

Sasuke scratched his head _'Maybe she forgot today was April 1st because of our date'_ Sasuke thought and shrugged, there was no point in thinking about it. It just meant he didn't have to deal with it this year. Though next year he's sure she'll have something prepared.

**(Five Years Later)**

It was April 1st once more and yet Yang has not done anything these past few years on this day. He always kept on guard on this day but nothing ever happens. He's slowly believing that she's gave up on this holiday

Hell today was quite normal for the two of them. He came back to their home from a mission like usual, nothing different about it as they spent the day with one another talking about what they did.

Nothing out of the ordinary at all

Which did make him concerned but it was best to ignore this. If she's forgetting the notion of April fools then why should he stop it

**(Ten Years Later)**

Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen table as he was looking over some records on his businesses. His child was eating breakfast before heading off to school. It was also the first time in years of Yang even mentioning pranks as she was giving their child advice on how to plan a prank for today

Normally he should stop this from happening but sadly his child got most of Yang's personality as well as her love of pranks so he could do little to stop them. Sasuke let out a soft sigh as he continued to look through his reports

Better those poor children at his kid's school then to him he mused as the day went by as usual

Well other than the fact the school had just called and told him that his kid got is suspended for a few days that is. When his wife heard she just laughed and said she was proud of their kid

Apparently the kid got their principle's car on top of the school he'll never know, nor would he want to get involved at all. He didn't even want to know what his kid did to the other students

He let out a sigh, this is just one of the many incidents about to happen his kid is about to do. He just knows it and now regrets not stopping Yang from teaching the kid

_'At least I'm not the being pranked at least'_ Sasuke thought with a hum as he might as well discipline his kid at least for getting into trouble. Not for actually doing the pranks but for getting caught

Sasuke let out a sigh before he went to get his kid from school

**(Fifteen Years Later)**

Sasuke was walking down the path to his home early in the morning as he just made it back from his mission. He passed by his children who welcomed him home before heading off for the day

Sasuke entered his home as he entered the kitchen to where Yang was making herself something to eat

Nearly two decades of knowing Sasuke her senses were able to pick him up. She turned and gave him a warm smile "Welcome home" Yang greeted as she gave him a small kiss which he returned "I'm making something to eat, I'll make you something as well" Yang said as Sasuke kissed her head before sitting down at the table with a silent sigh

Yang soon put a plate down in front of him as well as one in front of her seat

"Dammit I forgot something" Yang muttered with a curse "Go ahead and start eating, I just forgot to tell the kids to go to Ruby's for today" Yang said as she pulled out a her Scroll and walked out of the kitchen

Sasuke shrugged as he began eating his food. After a moment he slowly stopped chewing and began coughing when at the intense spiciness he had just tasted. Sasuke got up from his sea and went to the fridge to pull out a jug of milk. Sasuke pulled the lid off as he drank straight from the jug before spitting it out when he tasted curdled milk. He quickly made his way to sink to rinse his mouth out and turned the sink handle. Only for the handle to break off as a stream of water blasted him back away from the sink. Sasuke backed into the kitchen wall as a bag of flour fell in front of him as it exploded into a cloud of white dust that covered his entire front. Sasuke coughed a bit as he rubbed some flour out of his eyes as he made his way out of the kitchen

When he did he was met with a bright flash as he looked up to see Yang with a camera. On her face was the largest smiles he has ever seen her have before

Yang let out a giddy squeal as she bounced on the balls of her feet "Fifteen years of planning, and I couldn't have been so happy" Yang said with tears of joy as Sasuke took a moment to realize what just happened

Sasuke let out a scoff as he slowly clapped as flour shook off his body with each clap "I have to admit, fifteen years is a long dedication to pranking me" Sasuke said as he had to admit, he was proud of Yang plotting something for this long

"I know, I'm so happy I can finally say, APRIL FOOLS!" Yang shouted to heavens with a hearty laugh as Sasuke shook his head

"Good for you, I'm going to go take a shower" Sasuke said waving his wife off as he made his way down the hall "Also if you did something to the shower you're sleeping outside tonight" Sasuke stated rather bluntly as Yang didn't pay attention

After a moment of Sasuke entering the bathroom Yang slowly realized what Sasuke said and stopped celebrating ". . .Wait, hold on!" Yang exclaimed after a moment

"YAAANG!"

"Oh boy" Yang muttered when she heard her husband shout in rage "Well I'm sleeping outside tonight" Yang said with a soft huff before smiling "Totally worth it" Yang muttered before running out of the house

* * *

**And there you have it, hoped you all enjoyed it. I'll let you imagined what happened at the end, it'll be fun**

**Also Roosterteeth is making a Rwby spinoff called Rwby Chibi. . I don't know whether I should be excited for Roosterteeth making a spoof of their own series or not. Though Chibi Ruby is incredibly adorable **

**Anyways, that it for today, I'll see you guys later. Have a great day**


	20. Mother's Day 2

**Happy Mother's Day everyone, I hope you all are having a wonderful day with your mothers :)**

**Here we are again for another Mother's day chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Sasuke was walking through a forest as he was heading towards a town that is in need of a Huntsman. They need him to deal with the Grim that was lurking near their town, so it was a standard assignment, nothing special about it.

Sasuke kept walking until he heard beeping and pulled out his Scroll as he stared at the Screen. It was a picture of him and Yang, with Yang pulling him into a hug while taking a picture of the two of them.

Sasuke stared at the picture for a moment before smiling softly as he answered "Is there something the matter?" Sasuke asked calmly

"Nope, just wanted to remind you today is Mother's day is all" Yang said amusingly which made Sasuke confused at that tone but ignored it

"I'll be sure to call mother some time later, now is there something else you needed to tell me?" Sasuke inquired curiously

"Oh no reason, just wanted to let you know that you might want to come back home on this day or Father's day from now on in the future" Yang said in a super giddy voice

Sasuke simply raised a brow ". . Okay, I'll keep that in mind" Sasuke said as he wasn't going to try and decipher what Yang want's at the moment

"Good, I'll talk to you later. Can't wait to see you at home, love you~" Yang said in a sing song voice before hanging up

Sasuke pulling his Scroll away from his face to stare at it rather confused ". . . . What just happened?" Sasuke muttered as this has got to the most strangest conversation he had with Yang ye- . . . . No, he had stranger conversations with her

Sasuke soon let out a huff and shrugged before putting his Scroll away as he continued on his mission

* * *

**(Later)**

Sasuke now stood in the center of the town he had just helped as the mayor was standing in front of him thanking him

"I must thank you again, if it wasn't for you we all be doomed by now" The middle aged man said respectfully

"It's fine, just doing my job" Sasuke said waving off the praise

"But still, you made sure today was safe for the children to celebrate Mother's Day in peace" the mayor said happily as Sasuke nodded before thinking about calling his mother to at least say hello

This thought soon brought him back to Yang's call earlier. Why in the world would he have to come back for Mother's day each year or Father's day?

The only real reason why they should celebrate those days are with their parents or when they. . have. . .

"Oh my god" Sasuke said in utter shock

"Is something the matter?" The mayor asked concernedly

"Nothing, I just need to head home" Sasuke said quickly, not allowing the older man to respond as he was already running his way back to his home at full momentum

* * *

Mikoto walked up to her son and daughter-in-law's home as she knocked on the door.

Yang had called her up earlier today to come see her for today. She had nothing better to do and it was Mother's day, why would she waste the day to not spend it with her daughter

"Yang, you there?!" Mikoto called out and waited there for a few moments before she heard Yang call from the back of the house for her to enter.

Mikoto did as told, opening the door and walking inside. Mikoto closed the door behind her as she walked down the hallway of her daughter's home "Yang, where are you?" Mikoto called out wondering where she is

"I'm in the kitchen!" Yang called out as Mikoto

Mikoto walked into the kitchen to find Yang eating a muffin. Yang with her mouth full waved to her mother-in-law

"Hello Yang, it's good to see you again" Mikoto said walking over to Yang who finished her muffin and stood up

When she did Mikoto noticed something, a small bump on Yang's stomach

"Hello mother, it's good to see you" Yang pulling Mikoto in a hug which the older woman returned. Yang then pulled away with a bright smile on her face as Mikoto blinked as she never seen Yang this happy since they day Sasuke proposed to her

Mikoto stared at her daughter-in-law for a moment before Yang gestured to her stomach as her smiled widened. Mikoto's jaw dropped in shock before excitement replaced the emotion as she let out a small squeal and pulled her daughter into another hug

"When did this happen" Mikoto asked excitedly while pulling away from the hug as she practically bounced on her feet to hear this

"I just found out about a month ago, I even went to a doctor to double check" Yang said practically beaming as she placed a hand against her stomach

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, or rather your own family?" Mikoto questioned as Yang shrugged

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Yang said with grin as Mikoto let out a small laugh

"How far are you" Mikoto asked as the two of them sat down at the kitchen table

"About two months or so now" Yang answered happily

"Congratulations. . Wait, where's Sasuke? He should be here to support you through this" Mikoto said with a small frown

". . . Eh. . About that, I may have not told him about this until earlier today to surprise. . Well not told him but implemented what is going" Yang admitted as she looked away with a nervous laugh from Mikoto's deadpan expression

". . . Why?" Mikoto asked in utter confusion

"Mostly because I wanted to see his reaction as he comes back home because it's Mother's day. Which by the way should be soon if he finally realizes what I said" Yang admitted with another nervous laugh

Mikoto simply face palmed at her daughter's idea of breaking the news to her son

"Oh don't be like that, it's not like I wasn't going to tell him. Heck you should've seen me trying to call him multiple times in the last month when I started feeling the urge to eat more to tell him but I wanted to wait until today for added effect" Yang said with a glint in her eyes

Mikoto simply double faced palmed and shook her head. Though he has to partly blame her son for this, if it wasn't for the fact the boy goes out for months at a time doing several missions he would've found this out much sooner.

After a moment Mikoto let out a snort of laughter as she pulled her hands away to reveal an amused face as she thought of all the things they'll be into when the kid comes "You'll be a great mother" Mikoto said laughing a bit as Yang was the one to give her a deadpan expression this time

". . . What's that supposed to mean?" Yang questioned and before Mikoto could respond the door to the house slammed open as they turned to see Sasuke sliding down the hall with a stop in front of the kitchen breathing heavily with sweat dribbling down his face. Showing how much effort he put to get back home as fast he can

"Y-Yang" Sasuke called out to her literally breathless from running for so long without stop. He was sure his track caught fire behind him at how fast he was going to get back here from the other side of the kingdom

Yang just smiled and stood up as she walked over to Sasuke. She didn't say anything as she simply grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump

"This is, this is" Sasuke said breathlessly before falling backwards unconscious

Yang stared at Sasuke for a moment before turning back to Mikoto "Okay, maybe I should have told him sooner" Yang said as Mikoto just gave her a blank look

"You think"

* * *

**(Later)**

When Sasuke woke up he found himself lying down on his couch with his head rested on Yang's lap

"Welcome back" Yang said happily

Sasuke blinked before shooting up into a sitting position and looked at Yang before looking to the side to see his mother who was calmly sipping tea

Sasuke returned his gaze to Yang "Yang, are you" Sasuke asked softly

"I am" Yang replied softly

Sasuke just sat there wide eye before a smile graced his lips "I'm going to be a father, I'm actually going to be a father" Sasuke said running his hand through his hair with a nervous smile

Yang noticed how nervous he was and planted a kiss on his forehead "You'll be a great father" Yang said pulling him into a hug whom happily returned

"And you'll be a great mother" Sasuke replied as the two stayed that way for a bit as Mikoto watched on in silence

She was okay with being ignored, the sight she was seeing was just heartwarming to watch. She couldn't help but be proud for her children like a mother would be when they see them grow up healthy and strong with a family of their own

Mikoto smiled, her small family she started all those years ago bloomed into something so much more, and she is happy to be here to see it happen again in her children.

Mikoto smiled and took a sip of her tea, life was good for her and the new mother to be sitting in front of her

* * *

**Well I hope I you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all have a wonderful Mother's Day**

**I'll see you all later, have a great day :)**


	21. Father's Day 2

**Happy Father's Day everyone.**

**Sorry that was a little late posting this up, kind of busy at the moment.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful day with your father.**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

It was early in the morning as Sasuke was the only awake as he was sitting on his couch with one leg over another. He was reading some reports on his Scroll that have little importance but it pays to be caught up on things.

Sasuke moved his head slightly when he heard small pitter patters of feet running towards him.

Sasuke didn't do anything as he looked down and watched with a smile as his one year old daughter began climbing up his pant's leg. After a few tugs she made it onto his lap where she then wrapped her tiny arms around his stomach in a hug, causing Sasuke to let out a soft laugh.

"Good morning Saika. Any reason for the hug?" Sasuke asked slightly amused

His daughter Saika shook her head as her raven curls bounced around her head as she looked up to him with those big bright amethyst eyes of hers "Happy father's day" Saika said with a smile

Sasuke blinked before he looked back at his Scroll and saw the date "Huh, what do you know, it is" Sasuke responded casually as he placed his free hand on his daughter's head

"Of course you would forget" Yang said amused

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Yang in her pajamas who had walked up and stood behind the couch.

Sasuke shrugged in response as Yang let out an amused chuckle as she jumped over the couch and landed on the cushion next to his. She then scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know you don't really care for these holidays, so I figured just spending time with you to remind you we love you is enough" Yang said softly as Sasuke looked at his daughter and wife before smiling.

Sasuke placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before placing a kiss on his wife's cheek "Thank you" Sasuke said softly

"Anytime" Yang said resting against the crook of his neck

". . . . We're doing something aren't we" Sasuke stated blandly as he could already tell what the answer is

"Yep, we're spending the day at my father's. Yours is going to be there as well along with Itachi" Yang said with a smile as Sasuke let out a tired huff "Oh come on, it's just for a few hours, they're family" Yang said poking her husband's cheek lightly

"I know, it's just every time we go there your father has to make some big deal about everything" Sasuke said with a huff

"While I admit his over-protectiveness is excessive-" Yang stopped when she saw Sasuke's deadpan stare "Okay he's incredibly overprotective, but he's finally calming down after Saika was born, remember" Yang pointed out as

True, ever since Saika had been born he has become a doting grandfather, who would gladly watch over their kid anytime.

Sasuke let out another huff as he looked down at his daughter and found the girl had fallen asleep. Seems having to wake up early to surprise him with that hug, along with how comfortable she seems on his lap, put her right back to sleep.

Sasuke smiled "Alright, we'll go" Sasuke relented as Yang smiled "But if he tries to make a conversation about my parenting I'm knocking him out again" Sasuke said seriously

"Honestly if you didn't knock him out everyone would find it odd" Yang joked as Sasuke let out an amused scoff

"Though I guess it's understandable, he's quite stubborn. It just shows where you got it" Sasuke joked lightly as Yang hit his chest lightly

"Oh ha ha" Yang said dryly with a pout on her face

Sasuke just smirked before looking down at his daughter and thought about today. What it meant to be a father, to support their children through whatever endeavors they aspire in, to love and care for them, to show they are always there for them. And in return, all they want is to know that their children know they love them

Sasuke pulled himself from his thoughts and noticed Yang had closed her eyes during his thought process as she was sleeping on his shoulder. Sasuke then looked down to to see his daughter had curled up between him and Yang with a peaceful look on her face. Sasuke who was in the middle of all this simply leaned his head back as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment that was with his family.

_'I guess if this holiday goes like this I won't mind doing this each year'_ Sasuke thought with a smile as he relaxed and fell asleep with the most important people in his life in his arms.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Itachi was walking towards Taiyang's home as he stopped and looked back into the distance as he felt something nice had happened.

"Is something wrong dad?"

Itachi looked to the side to see his daughter, already in her late teens and looking like a split image of her mother with bits of his features mixed in.

"It's nothing to worry about my little princess" Itachi said with a smile as Tsuki let out a groan

"I really getting too old for you to be calling me that dad~" Tsuki complained lightly as Itachi let out a soft laugh

"That may be so but" Itachi said as he leaned in and rest his forehead against his daughter "You'll always be my princess, no matter how much you grow up" Itachi said as Tsuki smiled and closed her eyes

"I know dad" Tsuki responded quietly before pulling away while tugging his sleeve "Come on, mom is waiting for us with little bro" Tsuki said before rushing off ahead of Itachi who let out a small laugh

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Itachi said as he began walking with a smile on his face, watching as his daughter continued on ahead with a kick in her step.

Itachi's smile soften, she had grown up so much and soon she will be living her own life. It brings a tear to his eyes to know that his daughter would soon leave but he couldn't help but feel proud in making this happen.

Proud in knowing that she's going to do great things and what more could a father want than to watch their children make a life for them.

Itachi let out a sigh as he stared up to the sky and wondered how much will change in the future

"Dad~ Hurry up!" Tsuki called to him

Itachi looked back down to see Tsuki along with his wife and son waiting patiently near the path towards Taiyang's home.

Itachi just smiled in response as he made his way towards them _'I guess I just have to watch and see'_ Itachi mused as he joined his family as they made their way down the path, conversing with one another in peace

* * *

**There you have it everyone, sorry it's a little short. I kind of rushed it but this is good.**

**I'll see you all next time everyone. **

**Have a great father's day**


	22. Fourth of July 2

**Happy fourth of July everyone!. . Well to those who live in America that is or even celebrate it**

**Anyways, good to see you all again, I hope you all enjoy this small chapter I have made for you all.**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

**(First year of Signal)**

There was a knock at the door as Sasuke went to answer.

He opened the door and frowned "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked dryly when he saw Yang standing outside his house

"I came to invite you to my family's fourth of July party" Yang said cheerfully with a toothy grin on her face.

". . Why in the world would I want to spend my time watching people launch stuff in the air to explode" Sasuke deadpanned and slammed the door in Yang's face before she could get a rebuttal in.

.

.

"Well at least I tried" Yang said quietly before walking away from the residence as if the door didn't slam in her face.

**(Second Year of Signal)**

"Hey Sasuke!" Yang exclaimed as she came up behind Sasuke who was walking down the street towards his home

"What is it Yang" Sasuke asked tiredly

Yang's first response was placing a red, white and blue striped top hat on his head "I come to invite you for my family's annual barbecue, ya in" Yang said with a cheeky grin.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before taking the hat off his head and placed it in Yang's hands "The answer is no" Sasuke said politely before walking away

"Oh come on" Yang whined lightly as Sasuke let out a huff

"I don't want to Yang, leave me be" Sasuke said tiredly as Yang stopped as she watched the boy walk away

Yang let out a sigh "I tried at least" Yang said quietly before walking away

**(Third Year of Signal)**

"The answer is no, Yang" Sasuke turning the page of the book he was reading as he was sitting on his couch

"What?" Yang uttered confusingly to what Sasuke was referring to. She had just came to visit Sasuke and that was the first thing he said to her when she approached him

"You were going to ask me to come to your family barbecue, the answer is still no. I don't want to celebrate fourth of July" Sasuke explained calmly

". . . I wasn't even going to ask you" Yang stated simply "I just wanted to say happy fourth of July before heading back home" Yang stated simply as Sasuke lowered his book to stare at Yang questioningly

Yang shrugged "I known you for about three years, I get it that you don't like get togethers. I'm not going to force you to join one if you don't want to" Yang explained with a soft smile "But the least I could do is do this" Yang said as she pulled out a party popper and pulled the string as confetti flew all over him "Happy fourth of July" Yang said joyfully laughing as she quickly made her way out of the house whilst Sasuke continued to sit on the couch still covered in confetti.

". . . . . . Ha" Sasuke uttered while shaking his head with bits of confetti streamers fell off his head "You may have gotten to understand me but I have yet to understand you at all" Sasuke muttered to himself as he stood up and began dusting himself off of the confetti before he moved out of the living room

Sometime later Mikoto came into the living room and yelled loudly to why there was confetti all over the couch as Sasuke slowly walked out the back door.

**(Fourth year has already been done)**

**(Many years later)**

"Alright kids, now remember what I said about getting fireworks" Yang said happily as she spun on her heels to face her children. They were currently at park that was selling fireworks.

"Get the biggest and brightest things you can find!" All her children, excluding the eldest, exclaimed excitedly

"That's right, now let's go get some fireworks" Yang said happily as her children cheered in excitement.

Sasuke just looked on to his family with a deadpan expression as he couldn't help but let out a tired sigh at what he was witnessing.

". .I will never understand people's fascination of blowing stuff up" Sasuke said dully

"Because it's fun!" Yang and his children all said at the same time as they looked back at him before returning to browsing the fireworks that were on display.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he turned to his oldest who was standing next to him. She seemed to noticed his gaze and shrugged

"I might like setting them off but I'm not blast happy like the rest of them" Saika said with a embarrassed smiled as they continued to watch as the rest of their family continued to purchase fireworks

"Well, at least you got something from me" Sasuke said with a smirk

". . . What's that supposed to mean?!" Saika exclaimed after a moment causing Sasuke to let out a soft chuckle

"Come on, let's stop your mother before she buys something that would set everything on fire when lit. . Again" Sasuke said before mumbling that last bit because he doesn't want what happened few ago to happen again

"I honestly wasn't expecting a firework to blow up ten time and then rain down fire" Saika said as she remembered the incident quite well

Sasuke nodded with a 'hn' before the two of them went to stop their family from getting anything to dangerous.

**(Later)**

It was late in the evening as the sun had just set in the horizon as Sasuke watched his family set up the fireworks.

His old teammates, friends, and family came to celebrate the day with them as Yang had apparently invited.

He didn't mind, it was nice to see some old faces.

Sasuke moved away from the others and sat down on the porch of his home as he watched everyone have fun with sparklers and many different assortments of fireworks.

He watched them all have fun and couldn't help but smile in silence. . Which was interrupted with the loud whistle of a firework being launched into the sky and exploding in a vast array of colors.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at everyone's excitement before noticing Yang sitting down next to him. Yang rest her head against his shoulder as she watched everyone with him in mild silence.

Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as the two enjoyed the moment together.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Happy Fourth of July everyone and I'll see you all next time**

**Have a great day**


	23. Halloween 3

**Hey there everyone Happy (Late) Halloween.**

**I am sorry that this chapter is late (also somewhat short) but I've been busy. So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story.**

**Now without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

"No matter how many years pass you will simply not let me go through this holiday without forcing me into a costume, will you" Sasuke complained tiredly feudal samurai costume.

He was currently standing in the middle of his bedroom while Yang was leaning against the door to the hallway.

"Damn straight" Yang said coming into the room as she wore a white robe and a long black wig that covered her hair and most of her face. She even painted her skin a sickly gray "Now come on, Ruby is watching the house for us as we take Saika out for trick or treating" Yang said as Sasuke shook his head

"You do realize by the time we get back Ruby would have eaten most of the candy instead of giving it out, right?" Sasuke inquired as the two left the bedroom.

"Which is why I bought the super deluxe extra bulk load of candy bag" Yang said as they walked down the stairs as Sasuke noticed a giant bag of candy propped up against the wall at the foot of the stairs

"Where did you even buy this" Sasuke wondered aloud "No, better question is where did you hide this?" Sasuke stated as Yang grinned.

"You be amazed what you can get when you're friends with a Schnee" Yang said with a grin "Also I buried it" Yang stated calmly as Sasuke looked at the bag of candy and finally noticed the clumps of dirt on the plastic of the bag.

Sasuke stared at the dirty bag before rolling his eyes as the candy inside wasn't effect from being buried so he has qualms of Ruby giving it out. Not like he'll give it to his kid though. Sasuke followed his wife into the living room as they found Ruby munching on a candy bar.

Ruby was simply dressed as a red witch whereas her weapon was decorated as if it was a witch's broom. . A broom with a sharp metal blade at the end instead of normal bristles.

". . What?" Ruby said with a mouthful of chocolate.

Sasuke shook his head as he turned his head to the sound of small footsteps and smiled softly at what he saw.

It was his four year old daughter wearing a bee costume, he still has no idea why Yang wanted Saika to wear that but it is adorable he has to admit.

"There's my bumblebee" Yang said walking up to Saika and picking her up in her arms and planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek who was giggling happily from the interaction "Ready for some trick or treating" Yang asked her daughter who shot her arms up excitedly

"Yes!" Saika exclaimed happily as Yang let out a soft chuckle before turning to her sister.

"We'll be back before midnight, I won't have to worry about you eating all the candy but try not to eat too much. I don't want to find you laid out on the floor in a candy induced coma. . Again" Yang said dryly with a grin.

"One time and that was when I was seven, when will you ever let that go" Ruby complained as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Never" Yang said immediately before walking past Sasuke "Alright, let's get going" Yang said excitedly

"Yeah!~" Saika exclaimed as Yang ran out of the room and the house with Saika in her arms as Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Regretting starting this family" Ruby said jokingly as she held the last piece of Sasuke's costume in her hands which was a samurai helmet.

Sasuke let out a scoff "Never" Sasuke said before taking the helmet from Ruby and put it on his head "Try not to burn down the house" Sasuke said as he began walking away.

"Who am I, Yang" Ruby replied sarcastically as Sasuke let out a laugh before walking out the house to follow his family for some trick or treating.

* * *

**(Like last year and the year before I had decided to mess with this idea. Plus this is going to be the last one. . Right?)**

"Saika, why on earth would you want to get a job at some rental store? You are already responsible enough that we know if you need money we would give it to you without question" Yang said as she took a sip of her drink as she was currently outside of her bar/fight club.

Sasuke still questions how this was even allowed but he figured his wife had talked to Weiss about bending the rules a little when they started up her business.

"Plus you could always work here, we need more security guards because the ones I hire, ARE A BUNCH OF PANSIES!" Yang shouted angrily towards the group of men who were groaning miserably on the ground from a recent bar fight "Seriously, how hard is it to find security that can take a beating. This is the last time I go to Junior for some references" Yang complained lightly to herself.

Saika's smile twitched before looking away from her mother with a sigh "I just want to try some other jobs, you know for experience. Just for a little bit is all" Saika explained "It's not like I'm going to stay with the job forever. I do want to become a Huntress like you" Saika said with a smile.

Yang stared at her daughter before letting out a sigh before smiling back "Alright, so when do you start" Yang inquired.

"Tonight actually, from midnight to six" Saika explained as Yang frowned.

"You may be old enough to stay out late, god knows you are the most responsible one out of the entire family-"

* * *

Sasuke stopped walking on his way back home from his mission as he felt like he was just insulted. Just slightly but insulted nonetheless.

* * *

"-So I'll allow it" Yang said as Saika smiled "But! I will be calling you every hour just to check up on you" Yang said sternly as Saika nodded before hugging her mother.

"Thank you mom" Saika said softly as Yang returned the embrace.

"Anytime little flower" Yang said planting a kiss on her daughter's head as the girl let out a groan.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, even if my name means flower full of color" Saika complained lightly as Yang just laughed.

Saika stared at her mother for a bit before joining her in the laughter before they stopped as they walked inside the bar/fight club.

* * *

**12\. AM**

"Why in the world is this place underground?" Saika said to herself as the elevator she got in took her far beneath the ground.

As she was waiting for the elevator to finally reach its destination she heard the greetings, saying 'welcome back Benedict' to which she figured was the previous guy who was hired here before he quit the day before.

It seems it was his last day as well, odd to know his last day was supposed to be Friday. Maybe he couldn't handle this job or something?

Saika shrugged as the elevator finally reached its destination as she stepped out and into a control room.

"How hard can this job be" Saika said to herself before a shiver went down her spine when she felt eyes on her from the dark windows but when she looked through the mirrors all she saw was an empty stage"Okay?" Saika said warily "How hard can this job be" Saika repeated to herself before taking a deep breath as she began the night.

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke you're home" Yang said as she walked out of the living room to see Sasuke walking in from the front door.

"Yes, it was simple mission that ended sooner than I expected it to" Sasuke stated as he walked up to his wife "Why are you still awake?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Ah, well Saika decided to get a job at night and I would only let her go if I can call her every hour" Yang explained as Sasuke looked at his wife with a confused expression.

"Where in the world is Saika working at this time at night?" Sasuke questioned

"From what she told me it was a birthday rental place" Yang said casually as Sasuke let out a 'hn' as went over to the coat rack to the side and took off his black cloak "Though I don't understand why people would even want giant animatronic figures to entertain their children" Yang said casually as Sasuke froze "People have odd tastes" Yang continued as she didn't notice her husband freeze until she noticed him putting his cloak back on "Where are you going?" Yang asked when she saw Sasuke put his cloak back on.

"To burn down a family establishment. . Again. . For the third time" Sasuke said tiredly as he walked out of the house.

Yang just stared silently as the door closed with a click ". . Wait, what?" Yang uttered.

* * *

"Okay, so this job is harder than it looks" Saika said with a trembling voice as she had just locked herself in a room filled with monitors.

Apparently the animatronics are alive and from what she could tell, they want to live inside her. . . She didn't waste a second to run out the scooper room and into an off limit zone where an announcement rang out saying that she will be fired the following morning.

Better fired than murdered and worn as a meat suit.

"Okay, maybe I should've worked in mother's bar than this place" Saika said breathing heavily as she could feel her heart trying to burst out of her chest from fear alone. Saika took several deep breaths "Okay, it's alright I got away from them. I'll be alright here" Saika said as she looked over to the monitors before noticing an animatronic was staring at her from one of the cameras.

**"We will get out of here" **The wrangled mess of wires forming a body said with its voice warped together with the voices of all the animatronics.

". . . Nope" Saika said uttered as she slammed her fist on the button locking down the door the animatronic was nearing.

Saika soon heard running from the other door as she whipped her body around and closed the door as well. Saika took several steps back from the door before noticing the monitor stating power output was at fifty and it was barely two o'clock.

Saika stared at the monitor before reaching into her pocket for her Scroll to call someone. When she pulled her Scroll out she was greeted to the sight of no signal on the screen.

". . . Well this situation went from bad to worst to horrible" Saika said dryly before hearing something scraping against metal before she looked up to see the air duct above her break open with a metal hand as it grabbed the wall to pull itself out "So this is how I die, not by the hands of Grim or some group of thieves but by a entertainment animatronic. Now that's just sad" Saika said to herself as her voice wavered as she back up against the wall as the animatronic creep closer to her as it began letting out a horrid screech. . That is until a large purple skeletal hand grabbed its face and slammed into the wall behind the monitors.

Saika blinked before noticing the door next to her had just been ripped off its hinges as her father walked into the small room.

"This is the third time I have to set a place like this on fire, that is three times too many" Sasuke said tiredly as sounds of metal was scraping out the floor.

Saika looked out the door her father came in as she saw all the animatronics outside were either destroyed or crawling away from fear. Mostly Fun time Freddy and Foxy for some reason.

Sasuke let out a sigh he pulled out a large gasoline canister and began drenching the desk in the flammable liquid.

"Um. . Dad?" Saika said as she wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"Head to the elevator, I already drenched the rest of the place so better head over there before I set this place on fire" Sasuke said as his Susanoo's skeletal hand slammed Ennard onto the floor with a sickening crack as it began screaming before gurgling as Sasuke began pouring gasoline all over it's body.

Saika knew only one thing from this, she's not leaving home for awhile. Saika walked out of the room as her father continued to douse the room in gasoline as she walked over several parts of the animatronics as she reached the main room.

Saika let out a shriek as a hand grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see fun time Freddy look up to her.

"Don't let him do this again" Freddy pleaded as a foot appeared out of nowhere and slammed onto the back of the animatronic's head.

"I'll never understand how you survived two fires, Tsk, oh well" Sasuke said as he crushed the animatronics head. He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder as he began guiding her into the elevator.

As the elevator door began to close Sasuke tossed out a fire dust crystal into the main control room as the last images they saw before the elevator closed was the room turning into a burning inferno.

The two stood in the elevator silence. . Well they were silent that didn't stop the elevator to start playing bongos in the background.

". . So~" Saika began.

"You won't tell your mother about this, it would destroy her if she found out that she nearly had her daughter killed" Sasuke said nonchalantly as Saika nodded.

". . . Why did you need to burn the place down? You could've just destroyed the animatronics instead of burning the place down" Saika inquired as Sasuke stared at his daughter for a moment before shrugging as the elevator door opened.

"Come on, lets go home" Sasuke said walking away from the conversation as Saika shook her head.

"Sometimes I really question my family's sanity" Saika said to herself.

"Hurry up, or would you want to stay here" Sasuke called back as Saika heard a howling wail behind her.

". . Wait for me!" Saika exclaimed as she ran to catch up to her father and put this night behind her.

* * *

**Again, sorry for taking so long with this update.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter, Thanksgiving will be uploaded on the actual day. . . Hopefully. . Maybe.**

**Anyways, I hope you all have a great day.**


	24. Thanksgiving 3

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone**

**Really wasn't expecting to actually make a chapter for today, but what do you know.**

**I hope you all enjoy this small chapter, that like usual is somewhat rushed. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

**Now without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

Sasuke was reading a book on his couch, he had just come back from a mission recently and was just spending time at home with his family.

Sasuke stopped reading the book in hand before looking behind him to see his wife with her hands akimbo.

"What?" Sasuke asked as Yang let out a huff.

"We're going to your parents for Thanksgiving remember" Yang reminded her husband.

"It's Thanksgiving?" Sasuke asked as he really needs to keep track of time when these things happen.

"Yes it is, now hurry up or we're going to be late" Yang said Sasuke let out a 'hn' before getting up from the couch and left the book in hand on the couch..

"Where are the kids?" Sasuke asked when he realized the house was quiet.

"They're outside waiting for us, hopefully Saika has been keeping an eye on them" Yang informed him as he nodded as he walked towards the door.

"Come on" Sasuke said as he grabbed his cloak from the coat rack next to the door before opening the door "We better not make everyone wait" Sasuke said as he walked out with Yang right behind.

* * *

"I'm so bored~, why couldn't you just fly us there dad" A young boy complained as he leaned over the railing of a ship that was quite some time away from Vale territory. A hand ruffled his hair as the boy looked up to see the onyx eyes of his father.

"Because that's a misuse of my powers and I'm not lazy" Shisui said as he pulled his hand away from his son's head.

"You making your clones do most of your work says otherwise" Amber said playfully to her husband.

"Oh ha ha ha, hilarious" Shisui said dryly to which Amber responded with a giggle.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon enough. You'll have enough time to play with the others when we get there. Okay" Amber said to her son.

"Okay" The boy said relenting to his parents.

Amber kissed the top of her son's head before heading off to the side with Shisui in tow.

"It'll be good to see them again, never got the time to see the rest of the family with work" Shisui said with a sigh a relief.

"Agreed, I guess this is something you should be thankful for" Amber said playfully as Shisui just rolled his eyes at his wife's rare show of humor.

The two looked out into the distance to see Vale coming into view.

* * *

"Tsukihime, where are you?" Itachi said as he walked down the hall of his house towards his daughter's room.

"I'm coming dad" Tsuki called out before the door to her room opened "I honestly don't get why we need such a big get together, it's not like we don't see each other for less than a week or so" Tsuki complained lightly.

"Well mostly today is a good excuse for us all to take the day off and come together as a family. You know that, or do you not want to spend time with your own family" Itachi said feigning hurt as Tsuki shook her head.

"No of course not dad, I just wondered why we need some fancy dinner. Couldn't we just go out to some restaurant instead" Tsuki said as she crossed her arms and looked at her father curiously.

"We would but your grandmother wants us all at her house. She just loves to spoil you all whenever you visit" Itachi said with a laugh as Tsuki shook her head with a soft laugh.

"I guess that makes sense" Tsuki said with a small smile.

"Tsuki, Itachi, hurry up you two or we'll be late!" Glynda called to them from the entrance as the two looked to each other before laughing lightly as they began heading their way towards the front of the house.

* * *

Fugaku reached his hand over the dining room table to grab a muffin before jerking his hand back when a knife landed on the table.

"No snacking before they get here" Mikoto scolded her husband who let out a huff as he held his hands up in mock defeat.

The two soon turned their heads to hear the door open as the sound pitter patter filled the house as Mikoto smiled. She moved past her husband and entered the main hallway to see Sasuke and Yang walking in with their children.

"Grandma!~" Her grandchildren all exclaimed as she let out a happy laugh as she went to hug each one including Saika who returned the hug graciously.

Mikoto let go of her grandchild before hugging her daughter in law "I'm glad you two could make it" Mikoto said before pulling away.

"Wouldn't miss it" Yang said with a big smile.

Mikoto turned and hugged her son who hugged back "It's good to see you mother" Sasuke said before his mother pulled away from the hug.

Mikoto smiled at her son before turning to have a conversation with Yang as they headed into the kitchen.

Sasuke let out a huff as he looked into the living room to see his father entertaining his children with Saika stopping his more mischievous kids from doing anything.

Sasuke shook his head as he began walking around the house as he began remember his childhood and everything that led up to now.

Sasuke stopped when he passed by a photo and a small smile graced his lips.

It was a photo of everyone, his team, his wife's, JNPR's, everyone they knew and befriended, gathered together for one photo.

"It's been a long time since I seen that photo" Itachi said as Sasuke turned to see his brother walking up to him.

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked as he wasn't here when his family got here.

"About half an hour ago, the others are wondering where you were" Itachi explained as Sasuke let out a sigh.

Seems he's been too focused on reminiscing to realizing how much time has passed.

"I see" Was all Sasuke uttered

"It's been a long time since everyone got together for that photo" Itachi as he looked at the photo with a smile

"I'll say, maybe we should make another photo today" Shisui said joining the conversation

"We should, shouldn't we" Itachi said as he looked at his brother

"Hn" Sasuke uttered as he gave one last look to the photo before heading back to the others with Itachi and Shisui.

Sasuke entered the living room to see everyone was here. Sasuke looked around the room and found his wife talking to Ruby and his old team who apparently was invited as well.

All the children were playing with each other while Saika and Tsuki were talking to one another.

Sasuke walked over to his wife as she seemed to notice him as the others in turn looked at him with smiles on their faces.

Rhea greeted him happily while Akio and Ivy was more reserved in their greetings but were happy to see him as well.

Ruby gave him a quick hug before moving to greet the rest of her team who came as well.

Mikoto soon called everyone to the kitchen as they piled into the room.

Honestly in his opinion it was quite surprising his mother has a large table that could fit them all.

Mikoto had everyone say grace, explaining why they're thankful as Sasuke knew his reason to be thankful. The same reason he had each year this time came around.

He was thankful for everything he has and the family he loves

He looked to the side to see Yang talking to Itachi before looking over to him with a smile.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he enjoyed the dinner with his family and friends that he would never give for anything because he was truly grateful to be given this second chance all those years ago.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone**

**After this will be the holiday chapter and possibly new years. After those two are made, well to blunt this story will be done. No more holiday chapters for the Uchihas of Remnant after that.**

**It's not that I can't keep making these small holiday chapters . . . Actually it is that, I literally have gotten to the end with what I could write for the holiday chapters and I just can't scrape anything from the bottom of the barrel.**

**But don't fret, you'll still have the original story that I won't abandon.**

**So to everyone, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving. I'll see you all later.**


	25. December Holidays 3

**Sorry I'm late but Happy belated Holidays Everyone, I hope you all had a great with your families.**

**I hope you all enjoy this holiday chapter :D**

**Disclaimer****: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story.**

**Now without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

Sasuke looked around the house and found the place covered in holiday decorations. . . Too many holiday decorations that he couldn't go five steps without seeing a glint of tinsel covering the wall.

Sasuke walked into his living room to find his wife sitting on the couch while humming a song as she bounced a young Saika on her knee. He walked up behind her as Saika raised her little arms in glee at the sight of him, causing Yang turned around and give him a warm smile.

"Good morning Sasuke" Yang greeted him happily while Sasuke simply raised a brow at her.

". . Morning and might I ask how the entire house is covered in decorations?" Sasuke said gesturing to decorations around the room along with the Christmas tree in the corner and the menorah on top of the fireplace mantle.

"I got up early and decided to decorate for the holidays" Yang replied cheerfully.

". . The holidays. . Which is over a month from now. . Seeing as we just finished celebrating Thanksgiving" Sasuke deadpanned with a blank expression while Yang just laughed in response.

"I just figured I get ahead and start early. Isn't that right Saika" Yang said before turning her attention to her daughter as she planted several kisses on the little girl's head which in turned cased the baby to giggle in response.

"Still" Sasuke began as he walked over to the nearest decoration which was the large amount of tinsel strung up on the wall "Don't you think this is a little excessive" Sasuke said before turning to noticed a giant snowman made of white tinsel "Now that's just going overboard" Sasuke commented as Yang let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay, maybe I've gone a little overboard on decorating" Yang said slightly embarrassed.

"A little?" Sasuke questioned.

"Moderately at best" Yang said while Sasuke gave her a look "Okay I've gone completely overboard on decorating, okay" Yang said with a huff and a pout as she looked away from him.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before sighing "Okay, what's going on" Sasuke said as he walked to the couch before sitting down next to Yang.

Yang fidgeted in her seat a bit before turning her head to him, not making eye contact as she did so "I just us to celebrate the holidays together, as a family" Yang said softly.

". . . . I don't understand? I thought it was a given that we celebrate the holidays together, so why are you down?" Sasuke asked as Yang let out a huff before her eyes traveled to the many pictures hung up on the wall above the fireplace.

The one she was looking at was an old photo of her parents team. It was then that Sasuke had an understanding to what was wrong.

"I get it now, you want to shower your daughter with love during this time of year because your own 'mother' was never there to be part of it" Sasuke said slightly sarcastic at the mother part before he saw she was still was looking at the photo. Sasuke frowned before he lifted his hand to her face, gently moving her head to look at him as he gave her a small smile "You are not your mother Yang, you have done more than she has ever done for you. God knows you take care of Saika more than I could do by myself" Sasuke said playfully as Yang couldn't help but laugh, feeling a little bit better.

"I'll say, I still remember when the first time she started crying you had this look of worry on your face that it was just comical" Yang said laughing at the memory.

"I'll admit I panicked but that was only because I had no idea whether she was just hungry, cold, too hot or-"

Yang stopped him from rambling on by planting a kiss on his cheek "We're both worrywarts, but I guess we just want what's best for Saika" Yang said as she scooted closer to Sasuke as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"And we will give her the best. Just at a more moderate rate" Sasuke said dryly as the decorations really were an eyesore.

"Okay, I'll take some of it down" Yang relented before handing Saika to him "Here honey, here's daddy" Yang said cutely as Saika let out a small coo as Sasuke took hold of her.

Yang then got up as she moved to take down most of the decorations around the house.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle as he watched Yang leave the room for a moment before looking at his daughter who began wriggling around. Sasuke smiled as he placed her down on the couch next to him as she began to crawl around the couch.

Sasuke leaned against the arm rest of the couch as he watched his daughter play around on the couch before letting out a content sigh "You're going to grow up great" Sasuke said as Saika crawled back to him and looked up at him with a big smile.

* * *

**(Thirteen Years Later)**

A thirteen year old Saika placed a hand on her face as she shook her head at what she was witnessing.

"Why must she go to such extreme lengths during this time of year" Saika complained lightly

"What'd you expect, your mother likes to celebrate, plus your younger siblings are having fun as well" Sasuke commented lightly while shaking his head at what he is witnessing.

The two of them were standing outside their house as they watched their family go nuts with the decoration. Covering the house in tinsel, lights, props, everything festive around this time of year.

"But it's not even December yet!" Saika pointed out as Sasuke shook his head.

"Tell that to your mother" Sasuke said monotonously as he watched his wife put up a large light up dreidel on top of their house "Though I have to admit it is an eyesore to look at" Sasuke said in mild distaste.

"Then why don't you stop her!" Saika asked incredulously of her father.

"Look at all their faces and you'll see why" Sasuke suggested to his daughter who did just that.

After a moment she started to see it, the happy looks of joy as they worked together to put everything together. The look of accomplishment of getting something done along with the praise their mother was giving them as they all laughed joyfully from the fun they were having from decorating the house.

Saika after a moment let out a sigh "I understand, but I do wish they tone it down a bit" Saika said relenting lightly before looking exasperated at the inflatable snowman they just blew up.

"Funny, when you were younger you were all for going to the extremes in decorating" Sasuke commented before he pulled out a camera that Yang had handed him when they started decorating so they would take a picture of when they finished.

Sasuke went through several photos before finding the image he wanted and showed it to his Saika. It was of her and Yang with the background of their house in extravagant decorations that weren't nearly as outgoing as what they were doing.

"You two always tried to top last years decorations that it became tradition even without you" Sasuke said as Saika let out a sigh before a smirk appeared on her lips.

"You know you're making me feel guilty about this now, right" Saika said sarcastically as Sasuke let out a soft laugh before walking away.

"Then that's your own opinion, my opinion is to move from where your standing before you get dragged into what's happening next" Sasuke said not even looking back as he continued walking away from the house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saika said mostly to herself before she looked back to her family to only get hit by a snowball.

Saika wiped the snow off her face to see that everyone had stopped decorating to have a snowball fight. Saika watched for a moment of them all laughing as they launched snowballs to one another before letting out a soft huff.

Saika leaned down and picked up some snow and joined in.

Sasuke watched on from the distance and smiled because holidays always did bring families together.

* * *

**(Christmas Day)**

"Sasuke, control your god damn kids!" Rhea demanded of her former leader as she had several of his kids climbing on top of her, all asking if she brought them presents.

Sasuke who was seated at the kitchen table, conversing with Ivy, let out a sigh and stood up. He brought his hand, put his pointer and thumb in his mouth. He stopped and tapped the side of his head with his free hand. Ivy understood the gesture as she covered her ears with her hands. Sasuke then whistled loudly as his children stopped completely.

"Aunt Ruby is about to reach the door, go say hello" Sasuke said as the person in question knocked on the door as all the kids scrambled to get to the door.

The door opened as Ruby walked in carrying a bag of presents "Merry Christmas every-WHOA!" Ruby screamed as she tackled out the door by the kids, luckily snow covered the ground so it at least the landing was cushioned.

"How the hell are you able to control all those kids" Rhea asked incredulously as she sat down at the kitchen table next to Ivy.

"It's your fault for walking through the front door on Christmas day carrying a bag of presents" Ivy pointed out as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"She has a point" A familiar voice said as they all turned to see Akio opening the kitchen window "You should've learned this by now after going through this every year" Akio said as he climbed through the window and into the kitchen. He stopped and reach out the window as he pulled a bag of presents through the window. Akio then tossed the presents into the other room as the kids got off Ruby to get to the presents.

Ruby let out a groan as she picked herself up from the ground and walked into the kitchen "Where's Yang?" Ruby asked as she rubbed the side of her aching head.

"Upstairs getting your present" Sasuke said as he took a sip of his tea.

Ruby sat down at the table and laid her head down.

"You okay?" Rhea asked as Ruby lifted her head up to look at Sasuke.

"I love my nephews and nieces but you think you have enough" Ruby said almost pleadingly

"I have to agree with her, don't you think its time to stop having kids. Because seriously, you have enough" Akio asked as he sat down next to him as Sasuke shrugged in response.

"It's not like I try to have these many kids, it just happens" Sasuke admitted, as Rhea just stared at him blankly while Akio shook his head "Plus you all like being called aunt and uncle" Sasuke pointed out as the others mumbled saying that he was right about that.

"That may be so, but buying presents for your kids is wasting a lot of my money" Ivy said bluntly as Sasuke gave her a blank expression.

"Then don't buy them presents" Sasuke retorted.

"And make myself look like a stingy aunt, you're crazy" Ivy replied casually as Sasuke let out an amused scoff.

"Alright, how about we go on a mission together then" Sasuke suggested.

"Oh can I come, how about it Akio, it'll be just like old times" Rhea asked as she turned to archer.

"Sure I'm up for it, it'll be fun to use some of our old combinations" Akio said with a grin.

Ruby smiled as she listened to Sasuke and his team converse happily with each other about the mission. After a few moments Yang came into the kitchen with Saika as they carried several presents.

"Merry Christmas everyone~" Yang said joyously while Saika gave them a courteous bow and smile.

The two of them placed the gifts on the table as everyone got up to hug the two of them and wish them a Merry Christmas.

Sasuke moved away from the others with Saika following close behind.

"Oh, before I forget" Sasuke said as he walked past a vase and reached his hand in "Here you go" Sasuke said as he pulled out a present and handed it to his daughter.

"Dad, you know I don't want anything" Saika said as she tried to push the present.

"That may be so, but humble your father for wanting to give you something important" Sasuke said softly as Saika looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Alright" Saika said softly as she opened the present and blinked as she pulled out a worn headband "This is" Saika began as she looked up to her father in shock.

"I got this when I was around your age, I don't have any use for it anymore but I figured you would" Sasuke said as Saika gently moved her fingers over the symbol that was on the headband "This headband is a symbol of who I am and who I used to be. It carries both good and bad memories of what I've done in my life. Stuff I'll never let go but those memories make me strong because it reminds me of all I've accomplished and all those who became part of that life" Sasuke said softly as he took a hold of the headband and began tying it around Saika's forehead "Now it's your turn, to make your own accomplishments. Whether it be good or bad, big or small it doesn't really. Just know that you'll always have something to look back on, because to move forward you always to need to take a step back to see where you come from" Sasuke said with a smile as Saika smiled back before wrapping her arms around her father who slowly hugged back.

"I love you dad" Saika said softly as Sasuke smiled.

"Love you too" Sasuke said before pulling away "Now come on, lets check on your siblings before one of them set something on fire" Sasuke said as the fire alarm went off right as he said that. Sasuke let out a tired sigh "I had to say something" Sasuke muttered under his breath as Yang passed them with a fire extinguisher as his team walked behind him "Not, a, word" Sasuke said sternly as his team just smirked at him.

Sasuke watched as the others helped Yang quell the fire as he grabbed the kid responsible for starting the fire and set him aside to scold him later.

Sasuke let out a huff as he shook his head at was happening before his lips twitched upward. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the situation at hand because no matter how hectic his home seems to be now with everyone scrambling around, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this small holiday chapter.**

**One more chapter and this series will be over. What a journey we all gone through with this side story.**

**So until then, I hope you all have a great day. See you all later.**


	26. Happy New Years 2

**Happy New Years Everyone!**

**May this year be greater than the one before. . . God knows how easy that'll be.**

**But enough about that, let us enjoy the first update I have made this year by ending this story.**

**So before we begin.**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story.**

**Now without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

A blast filled the air as the house shook from the vibrations. Sasuke looked out the kitchen window to see smoke out in the distance. He continued to stare out the window for a moment before shaking his head as he went back to reading the paper in his hands. That is until the second much louder explosion that knocked several items around the house over made him sigh as he got up to see what was going on.

The second he walked out of the house he was welcomed to the sight of another explosion with various colors illuminating the distance. He let out a sigh as he began making his way to the explosions as he already knew who the culprits were.

After walking for some time he made it to a clearing to find Yang messing around with some fireworks.

"Mother please, if you're not going to read the manual at least just hire an expert who knows how to make fireworks" Saika pleaded as she holding all of her siblings back from her mother experimenting with fireworks.

"Oh please, I know better than anyone how to blow stuff up. All you need is the right amount-" Yang didn't finish that sentence as the firework she was messing with blew up in a various arrays of colors and sparkles. Once the firework display died down it revealed Yang covered in black soon and her hair on fire, though that last bit is quite normal for her.

Sasuke shook his head as he walked towards his wife "Yang, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he could already take a good guess at what his wife is doing.

"I'm modifying our fireworks to have more of an 'oomph' to it" Yang answered happily as she began to pat the soot off her body.

"I tried to stop her but you know mother" Saika stated tiredly as Sasuke knew full well how stubborn Yang is once she's got her mind set on something.

"Hey, at least I did it away from the house. Especially with those decorated bamboo shoots you placed in front of our house" Yang pointed out as Sasuke had to agree that she was considerate that she did it away from the ornaments he placed around the house for new years.

"True, but why are the kids here" Sasuke retorted as he gestured to all the kids who waved.

"Oh, they wanted to watch" Yang answered simply as Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Yang, stop messing with the fireworks before you run out of them. We need them for tonight remember" Sasuke said as Yang pouted before letting out a huff and gave him a nod before turning to her oldest child.

"Saika, help me pack all this up. No wait, help me move all these in place so we don't have to do it later" Yang said as Saika let out a tired sigh before motioning her siblings to her go back home with their father. They all grumbled, wanting to help place the fireworks but reluctantly agreed when Saika gave them a stern look as they walked over to their father.

Sasuke shook his head as he led his kids back to the house as they bounced on their heels in anticipation of tonight.

* * *

Sasuke let out a small laugh at what he saw, half of his kids were now asleep.

It was barely past Eleven P.M. and most of his kids had already fallen asleep. The rest were struggling to stay awake to see the new year and more importantly the fireworks Yang has in store.

"That's just adorable" Mikoto said from her spot from one of the picnic tables that had been placed in an open field as she looked at the sleeping kids all huddled up together.

Sasuke's parents with the rest of his family and extended family, along with his team came to celebrate new years with them. They were all at a clearing near Sasuke's home as everyone who came helped set up a picnic to celebrate together as they counted down the last hours of the year.

Mostly with the the grown ups drinking and regaling everyone tales of what they did the past year while the children were just playing with one another. Excluding Saika and Tsuki who were watching over the kids as they talked about what their New Year Resolutions were.

"All I'm saying is that it would never have happened if you actually paid attention" Akio said slamming his bottle of beer on the table.

"First off, I was watching. I just felt it be funnier if you got hit by that tree branch that sent you flying ten feet back" Rhea said taking a sip of her white wine.

"I knew it!" Akio shouted as he slammed his fist on the picnic table as it caused several empty bottles to fall over.'

"Will you two quit it already, it happened a year ago. Let it go" Ivy said taking a sip of her red wine.

"It happened last week and the year isn't over yet!" Akio shouted in frustration.

"Semantics" Ivy said waving him off as Sasuke shook his head as he could already tell the alcohol was already affecting his team.

Sasuke looked over to see the rest of his family talking to one another. The closest being Glynda talking to Shisui.

"So Itachi decided to punish the kid for his blatant disregard of respecting the professor" Glynda began as Shisui just shook his head.

"I can already tell this is going to end horribly" Shisui said resting his head against the palm of his hand.

"The fact the kid is going through therapy says as much" Glynda stated bluntly as she took a sip of her gin

"Should I be concerned?" Shisui asked warily.

"Not really, we weren't sued for this incident" Glynda said bluntly as Shisui couldn't help but laugh awkwardly at the lack of concern, probably from the alcohol she was drinking.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the conversation as he listened in on Itachi and their father.

"All I'm saying is what's wrong with a forcing a kid to walk a tightrope while carrying a bucket of ice on his head" Itachi said before eating the dango he had in hand.

"Maybe the fact the kid had a crippling fear of heights and you set the line on fire" Fugaku deadpanned.

"The rope was made of steel, it wasn't going to fall apart. Plus there a net below that I hidden from view to catch the kid if he did fall, not to mention a huntsmen shouldn't be afraid of heights, who knows where our line of work will send us" Itachi explained while his father just sighed at his son's actions he did this year.

Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head as he turned to see Amber talking to Mikoto as the former was laughing hysterically.

"So-so this guy tried to flirt with me, knowing full well Shisui was standing behind me and just straight up started using the most corniest one-liners I have ever heard. Shisui didn't even do anything because he was in hysterics when the man just kept calling me stupid dead flower because he thought he was saying something romantic in another language" Amber said laughing as she told Mikoto the story.

"What happened next" Mikoto asked amusingly.

"So the fool thought he was wooing me because I wasn't saying anything and tried to wrap his arm around me. I in turn grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder, where he landed on some burly guys table, which in turn started a fight amongst everyone in the bar and the funniest thing was the guy screaming like a little girl throughout the entire thing" Amber said laughing while Mikoto laughed lightly in response.

Sasuke shook his head before turning to see Ruby walking up to him.

"Hey big bro, how are you" Ruby said sweetly.

Sasuke just stared at her blankly for a moment ". . . What is Yang doing" Sasuke asked bluntly as Ruby let out a nervous laugh.

"What are you talking about, is it wrong for a little sister to talk to her favorite brother" Ruby said nervously while Sasuke just stared at her causing her to fidget under his gaze ". . She's doing something with the fireworks" Ruby caved as Sasuke let out a huff.

He got up from his seat, patting Ruby's head before heading off to find his wife before sets fire to, well, anything really.

Sasuke made it to the spot where they placed their fireworks to be set off as he didn't see Yang anywhere. Sasuke looked around the place before hearing some sticks breaking as he turned and face palmed at what came into the clearing.

It was Yang, carrying a five foot long colorful firework rocket.

Yang noticed Sasuke and stopped as the two locked eyes with one another "Okay, first let me explain" Yang said as he placed the rocket down.

"Why would you even want to buy- you know what, forget it" Sasuke said with a huff as he shook his head.

"Oh good, so does that mean-"

"No" Sasuke cut her off.

"Come on, just this once. This is a special one" Yang pleaded.

"I let you do this and next year you'll get a much bigger and possibly more dangerous rocket" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"So you're letting me do this" Yang said with a smile.

"I said no such thing!" Sasuke shouted in frustration.

"Please, we have to end this year with a bang" Yang pleaded with teary eyes.

". . . For a second I thought you were going to say 'With a Yang'." Sasuke said dryly.

"I don't repeat old puns" Yang said simply

"Liar" Sasuke retorted as she'll use any pun for any situation if given the chance.

"Okay you have me there but come on, the year is almost over. It's now or never" Yang said strongly as Sasuke looked at Yang's unwavering gaze for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"It's not going to spiral out of control and set the forest on fire, is it?" Sasuke questioned as Yang beamed at him as she knew this meant yes.

"Of course not" Yang said as she grabbed the giant firework and set it in place.

Once she finish she checked the time to see that New Years was approaching them. She moved towards the panel portable panel to set off the fireworks as she began preparations.

"I never did ask, when did you learn how to do all this?" Sasuke inquired as Yang shrugged.

"I needed a hobby while raising the kids" Yang answered as she began counting down from ten and once she said one her fist came down onto a red button that began shooting fireworks into the sky.

Sasuke watched as the night sky was filled with various arrays of colors and symbols as he looked at Yang who had such a massive grin on her face. Sasuke's mouth twitched upward at the sight and before long all the normal fireworks were almost gone.

Sasuke looked back at Yang to see an excited look on her face as she set the timer and pressed the button as the fuse for the giant rocket was lit. The fuse slowly burned up as it entered the giant firework as Yang covered her ears. She stayed like that for a moment until she put her hands down as she looked angered.

"That son of- Did he sell me a faulty rocket because I'm going to-" Yang didn't finish that sentence as the rocket flew into the air with such force that it made the two of them take a step back.

Sasuke watched as the firework actually came apart as multiple rockets came out of the massive firework and began peppering the sky with new array of colors. Soon the firework died down until several flashes illuminated the sky as the symbols of everyone present was now in the sky high above.

". . ."

"It was amazing wasn't it" Yang said nudging him gently.

"Well it didn't burn down the place so that's good" Sasuke said amusingly as he began walking back to the others.

"Oh come on, that was amazing and you know it" Yang said with a pout as she followed him.

Sasuke let out a soft huff as he stopped and gave her a small smile "Happy New Years" Sasuke said as Yang blinked and smiled before she locked her arm with his.

"Happy New Years" Yang said as she placed a kiss on his cheek "But you still have to admit that it was pretty amazing" Yang said as Sasuke let out an amused scoff "Come on, say it" Yang said as the two began walking back to the others.

"Not happening" Sasuke retorted as the two began bickering playfully as Sasuke couldn't but think that any year is great with the family he has.

* * *

**There you have it, the first update of the New Year. I hoped you all liked it.**

**And thank you all for coming along for the ride with this story all the way to the end.**

**I'll see you all later, have a great New Year.**


End file.
